My Empire of Dirt
by Momiji-sama
Summary: UA Université. Dean, Sam, Charlie, et Dorothy vivent en colocation à Chicago pendant leurs études. Dean a du mal à faire bien fonctionner son couple avec Lisa, Sam est dans une relation non-saine voire dangereuse avec Luci, et il y a un peu d' hurt/comfort. Destiel. Éventuel Sabriel. Léger Kevin/Anna. ATTENTION : violence conjugale, Suicide, abus d'alcool... TRADUCTION.
1. Dead in the Water

Bonsoiiiiir~

Omg. Trois jours que j'ai pas internet (pour cause de déménagement, ma box est partie sans moi, adieu mon amûr :'( /PAN/ ), plus lundi mon oral de bac de français, hier grand nettoyage de l'appart', aujourd'hui... DRAGON 2 AU CINÉMA HEHEHEHE c'était tellement bien j'en pleure encore je veux un krokmou où puis-je trouver un Krokmou et un Harold aussi /PAN/

Anymayyyy~ (3 jours sans internet m'ont rendu... encore plus dingue que d'habitude. Love.)

AUJOURD'HUI DONC, je vous présente un truc pas comme d'habitude. Une traduction. *-*

L'auteur, **cucoo4cas**, une personne adorable, m'a autorisé à traduire cette merveille de fanfiction et c'est avec une joie immense que je me suis lancé dans cette tâche colossale (parce que 47 chapitres c'est pas rien *ceur* ).

Donc voilà. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Personnellement cette fic m'a aidé à traverser des moments compliqués et je la classe facilement dans mes fics préférées. Malgré la violence et tout ça. (maso powa *coeur* ).

Puis aussi BAH SABRIEL HEHEHEHE /PAN/ Et Destiel. Isn't it beautiful ?

* * *

><p>Putain de merde, dit-il dans un souffle.<p>

Dean Winchester fixa rageusement le train de la Blue Line s'éloigner de la station Western sans lui. S'il n'avait pas un examen dans quarante minutes, il bougerait son cul fatigué directement à l'appartement. Bien sûr, il devrait ignorer les harcèlements de Charlie, mais ça valait le coup.

Sa geek de colocataire était déjà assez chanceuse pour ne pas avoir cours le vendredi, et n'aurait rien de mieux à faire que de l'embêter pour tous ses cours qu'il avait manqué. Et sa petite amie, Dorothy, regarderait juste en riant.

Il vérifia sa montre. Plus que trente-cinq minutes avant le contrôle. Merde.

Immédiatement, Dean commença à courir à pieds vers le campus. Ce n'était qu'à dix bâtiments d'ici. Il pouvait le faire.

Il devait de le faire.

Après avoir raté son dernier contrôle d'histoire, il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être en retard. Se frayant un passage au travers la foule de gens sur les trottoirs de Chicago, il commença à sentir l'air froid de la ville glacer ses poumons.

Si Lisa passait par là en voiture et lui proposait de le conduire en cours maintenant tout de suite, il ne se soucierait même pas de la dispute qu'ils ont eu la nuit dernière. Il lui serait juste trop reconnaissant de le sortir du froid et de l'empêcher d'arriver en retard en cours.

Putain, même si Sammy arrivait en bicyclette, Dean s'installerait volontairement sur le guidon juste pour arriver plus vite à la fac.

Ce contrôle ferait la différence entre redoubler et ajouter un semestre supplémentaire à son programme, ou enfin obtenir son diplôme de sciences humaines et ne plus s'en préoccuper. Accélérant la cadence, il esquiva plusieurs hommes en costumes attendant pour que le feu passe au vert.

Finalement, alors qu'il était stoppé par un feu rouge, il pria pour que n'importe qui, même Luci, passe avec un moyen de transport plus rapide que ses propres pieds.

Le feu rouge semblait le narguer tandis qu'il attendait l'arrêt des voitures pour pouvoir passer. Il savait qu'espérer voir Luci le faisait passer pour plus désespéré qu'il ne le voudrait. S'il avait révisé pour le contrôle de la dernière fois, il n'en serait pas là.

Et il haïssait Luci. Il se fichait si ce mec, s'il pouvait seulement être appelé comme ça, était l'amour de la vie de son petit frère. Luci était un vrai connard. Dean s'était disputé plus d'une fois avec les féministes de sa classe contre ce fils de pute. Il le haïssait. Pas parce qu'il était transsexuel, ou qu'il était passé par une énorme crise d'identité, mais parce que et uniquement parce Luci était un connard certifié. Il était identifié en tant qu'homme, mais ce mec était sérieusement une salope. Cet avis lui avait valu des tonnes de conférences sur le sexisme, mais vraiment, Dean serait heureux d'avoir des amis transsexuel. Là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que Luci était tyrannique, arrogant et avait un égo rivalisant avec la plupart des célébrités.

Mais plus important, il était rentré dans la voiture de Dean l'été dernier. S'il parlait à nouveau à ce salaud, cela serait trop tôt. Et cela faisait encore plus mal que ce soit Sam qui ait payé avec de l'argent prélevé dans le porte-feuille de Dean.

Et pourtant, si Luci se montrait au volant d'une voiture avant que le Winchester n'atteigne le campus, il mettrait sa haine de côté et demanderait à être conduit.

Heureusement, Dean arriva à l'école avec cinq minutes d'avances. Il sprinta jusqu'à sa classe, essayant désespérément de ne pas cogner les autres étudiants.

Un rally avait lieu en dehors du bâtiment, mais Dean n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait faire son contrôle.

Alors qu'il se précipitait dans sa salle en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol, il attrapa la feuille de devoir qu'on lui tendait depuis le premier rang.

La première question était : En quelle année fut écrite la Déclaration des Sentiments et dans quelle ville ? a) 1848, Providence, b) 1858, Seneca Falls, c) 1858, Providence, d) 1848 Seneca Falls.

Dean leva les yeux de sa feuille et combattit son irrésistible envie de se cogner le front contre sa table. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait réussi à arriver à l'heure à son examen qu'il savait de quoi celui-ci traiterait. Bâclant ses réponses et finissant dernier, Dean ne fut jamais si heureux de toute sa vie de voir le week-end arriver.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour le premier chapiiiiitre~<p>

Il est assez cours, je sais, mais les autres sont plus longs, promis.

Pour ce qui est du rythme de... "postage" (moi pas parler la France sisi), je pense en poster un par semaine. Je sais pas quel jour exactement. Sûrement le week-end. Aujourd'hui fera exception 8D

Je dis ça car traduire un chapitre me prend quelques heures, et avec l'été les vacances et tout je n'ai pas forcément de temps pour pour faire. De plus, je risque d'être coupé d'internet assez souvent.

Je voulais vous dire aussi, si jamais vous remarquez quelques erreurs du type "je comprend ce que tu veux dire mais ta phrase n'est pas française", c'est normal, et je m'en excuse. Veuillez me les signaler s'il vous plaît. Ainsi que si vous avez des remarques, j'accepte tout genre de commentaire et ferais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer (après tout c'est ma première traduction...)

Voili voilou, je blablate trop, j'espère que ça vous a plus, à la prochaiiine *coeur*


	2. No Exit

Hellooooo

Comment ça, ça fait pas une semaine ? Chut, je sais pas où je serais la semaine prochaine, donc j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de poster le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui. Je suis gentille 8D

Euuh mon commentaire pour ce chapitre, je l'ai moins aimé je l'avoue, et Lisa me saoule, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Castiel et Gabriel arriveront bientôt par la suite !

* * *

><p>Dean croisa Sam dans la cage d'escalier de leur immeuble alors qu'il rentrait de son contrôle sûrement raté.<p>

- Hey Sam, dit-il. Où tu vas ?

Sam se précipita dans les escalier, criant un bref « chez Luci» par dessus son épaule. Dean continua de monter, supposant qu'il ne reverrai plus Sam avant demain, s'il avait de la chance.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'appartement, il entendit Charlie et Dorothy sortir en trombe de leur chambre.

- Salut, dit-il, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Charlie demanda immédiatement :

- Comment s'est passé ton test ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu avais révisé cette fois-ci ?

Dean soupira et jeta son sac et sa veste sur une chaise à table. Il s'assit sur une autre et répondit :

- Ça craint. Ça craint. Et j'ai essayé.

Charlie fit tomber le sac et la veste de Dean par terre, s'attirant un regard noir de celui-ci, et s'assit.

- Dean... commença-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

- La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pris cette stupide matière, c'est parce que tu as dis que ça serait bien pour moi.

- L'Histoire de la Femme est bien pour toi.

- Ouais, si j'apprenais quoi que ce soit, soutint-il.

- Si seulement tu allais en cours, tu pourrais apprendre des choses, répliqua-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'apprenne ? Les femmes ont vécu la merde pendant longtemps, maintenant ça va mieux.

Dorothy s'esclaffa et se retira dans sa chambre. Charlie fixait Dean.

- T'es sérieux ? Maintenant ça va mieux ? Oui, ça va mieux qu'avant, mais oh mon Dieu... Ouais, tu devrais aller plus souvent en cours. Vraiment.

Il soupira bruyamment et répondit « Oui maman ».

Charlie se leva.

- Bon, je vais installer The Hobbit pour quand Ben sera là. Il vient toujours, hein ?

Dean hocha la tête.

Il avait vraiment de la chance que Charlie et Dorothy ne travaillent pas ce soir. Comme le patron de Charlie à la boutique de comics l'adorait et la laissait choisir son propre emploi du temps, c'était sympa d'avoir des gens pour garder Ben afin que Dean et Lisa puissent sortir ensemble, pour une fois. Une partie de Dean était jalouse de Charlie. Elle pouvait passer du temps avec Ben et sa petite amie sans aucun problème.

Dean se préparait déjà à se disputer avec la mère de Ben. Lisa lui avait été dessus toute la semaine pour qu'il sorte avec elle, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la sortie adoucisse les disputes.

Le jeune homme sauta dans la douche et espéra qu'il serait fin prêt et sec quand Lisa serait là.

Pendant que Dean finissait de s'habiller, Charlie interrogeait déjà un Ben de 6 ans sur ses jeux vidéos préférés et s'il avait déjà lu Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ben semblait apprécier Charlie et Dorothy, ce qui détendit Dean plus ou moins.

Quand il vit Lisa portant une robe noir de cocktail, il commença à repenser son t-shirt AC/DC.

- Hey Lisa, dit-il en cherchant à prendre sa main.

À la place, elle l'évita en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

Elle n'avait rien dit sur son t-shirt, alors il imagina que c'était ok pour elle. Il la suivit dehors jusqu'à sa vieille voiture bleu et sa Baby lui manqua férocement.

Elle était au garage, attendant toujours des morceaux pour la soigner/réparer. Des morceaux d'Impala Chevrolet 1967 n'étaient ni vraiment bon marché ou communs, et il lui avait été compliqué de convaincre Crowley de la prendre quand il avait insisté pour payer en cash. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance**, **surtout quand sa Baby était en jeu, mais Dean n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle comme il le voudrait.

Si elle n'était pas prête avant la fin de l'année scolaire, s'il avait assez de chance pour réussir son année, il avait décidé de la sortir du garage et de la réparer lui-même.

Mais du coup, ils avaient besoin de l'épave de Lisa pour bouger. Il s'assirent en silence. L'air pesait lourd à cause des pensées et émotions non-dites.

Finalement, Lisa demanda :

- As-tu réfléchi à ce dont je t'ai parlé ?

- Oui. Et je sais que tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble, mais on a vraiment besoin de moi là où je suis, répondit-il.

Un autre long silence remplit la voiture. L'idée de sauter de la voiture en marche frôla Dean lentement. Ils ne roulaient pas très vite, et le cadavre de leur relation le faisait suffoquer.

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'on emménage ensemble juste à cause de Ben, hein ? Je veux vraiment vivre avec toi, dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête en signe qu'il savait. Mais il n'était pas prêt pour aller vivre avec elle quand même. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il sortait encore avec Lisa uniquement parce qu'il aimait trop Ben.

Hésitant, il demanda :

- Hey Lisa, euh, on va où ?

Elle soupira, exaspérée.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Attends, tu as bien réservé, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'une biche prise en pleins phares. Heureusement, son téléphone sonna avant qu'il n'essaye de se défendre lamentablement.

- Charlie ?

Il vit Lisa se raidir.

- Hey Dean, répondit Dorothy. J'utilise le téléphone de Charlie. On est à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ?! cria Dean.

Lisa lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Non, Dean, ce n'est pas Ben, expliqua la jeune femme au téléphone.

Elle attendit un peu et reprit :

- Je t'avais dis qu'on aurait pas du l'appeler. Ce n'est qu'une cheville. On aurait aussi pu s'en occuper nous-même à la maison.

Charlie répondit quelque chose que Dorothy répéta à Dean.

Charlie pense que tu devrais savoir que Sam est à l'hôpital. Il s'est tordu la cheville. Rien de grave.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avant d'articuler silencieusement à Lisa « C'est Sam. »

Elle se détendit immédiatement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Dorothy.

Il a parlé de trébucher dans les escaliers. Mais nous n'étions pas là. Oh. Charlie dit que tu dois venir à l'hôpital pour qu'on puisse y admettre Sam puisque qu'il n'a que 18 ans et que tu es son tuteur légal.

- Ok, répondit Dean. On arrive.

Il raccrocha et s'imagina Sam tomber dans les escaliers. Stupide gamin.

Il informa Lisa de la situation et retrouva le silence inconfortable tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Heureusement, Sam n'avait qu'une entorse, et Charlie avait réagit de manière excessive, mais Lisa ne fut quand même pas réjouie de retrouver Ben assit avec eux dans la salle d'attente. Dean ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait voulut qu'ils fassent. Ce n'est pas comme si le laisser seul à l'appartement était une idée envisageable.

Reste que la soirée avait finit avant d'avoir commencée. Il fit un câlin d'au revoir à Ben, lui demandant d'être gentil avec sa mère. Ben hocha la tête rapidement et suivit sa mère jusqu'à sa stupide voiture.

Sans compter les problèmes que lui et Lisa avaient, Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Il aimait trop Ben pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

* * *

><p>Voilààà oh, pauvre Sam :'(<p>

Pour Sam 18 ans j'explique un peu, parce que ça a été compliqué à traduire. Dans la fic originale, il est dit que c'est un freshman, c'est à dire qu'il est en première année de fac. Mais comme ça existe pas en français, j'ai demandé son âge à l'auteur, et Sammy a 18 ans. 8D

Que dire d'autre.

Ah oui, les résultats du BAC qui commencent à arriver. Je propose un suicide collectif *-* /PAN/

Voili voilou, sinon je traduis toutes vos reviews à l'auteur et elle en est très heureuse, donc continuez ça nous fais plaisir à toute les deux ! :D


	3. Crossroad Blues

Bouuuh 8D

Hehehe je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, après environ une semaine (peut-être plus, je sais plus, je compte pas vraiment les jours en vacances ahah) d'absence.

Sinon j'aime ce chapitre hehe vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Après les cours du lundi, Dean, Sam, Charlie et Dorothy se rejoignirent au bar juste à la sortie du campus, le Roadhouse. Alors qu'ils entraient, Ellen s'arrêta de frotter la bar pour les saluer.<p>

- Hey les gars. Comment étaient les cours, Dean ?

Celui-ci roula des yeux et suivit les autres à leur table habituelle, un box circulaire à l'angle du fond du bar. Ellen finit de frotter avec un sourire satisfait. Les quatre s'assirent, et immédiatement Jo leur apporta trois bières et une bière sans alcool pour Sam.

- Tu sais Jo, dit-il. Je pourrai facilement faire croire que j'ai 21 ans.

Jo lui sourit gentiment.

-Ne commencez pas à me faire vérifier vos cartes d'identité les gars.

Sam accepta sa bière sans alcool gracieusement. Il cala sa cheville sur la place en face de lui avec une grimace. Dean la regarda du coin de l'œil tout en posant son sac à dos sur le sol.

-Et tu t'es fais ça en trébuchant dans les escaliers ?

Sam acquiesça.

- Ouais, et... ?

- On vit au premier étage. Ce n'est qu'une volée d'escaliers, répondit-il. Tu t'es tordu la cheville dans une volée d'escaliers. Je sais que t'es pas le plus agile des gosses, mais quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que le nombre d'escaliers que nous avons dans notre immeuble a à voir avec...

Le téléphone de Dean sonna bruyamment. C'était Cassie. Son cœur s'arrêta pendant une seconde, et pas pour une bonne chose. Il s'inquiétait toujours que Cassie l'appelle pour lui dire qu'elle s'était gravement blessée dans l'un de ses entraînements ou autre chose de tout aussi terrible.

Il décrocha.

- Salut.

- Dean ! dit-elle assez fort. Il y avait quelques parasites sur la fin. Ça ne le surprenait pas, puisqu'elle était en ce moment en Allemagne, et qu'elle utilisait un téléphone portable bien pourri.

- Hey Cassie, quoi de neuf ?

- Je rentre bientôt à la maison.

C'était très inattendu. Cassie était dans l'armée depuis un peu moins d'un an et Dean ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse rentrer si tôt.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il tout excité.

- Oh, merde, lui répondit la voix étouffée de la jeune fille. La ligne coupa.

- Cassie ?, répéta Dean en vérifiant son téléphone.

Quand il vit qu'ils avaient été coupé, il grommela un « Merde ».

Charlie haussa des sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il décrocha instantanément.

- Cassie ?

- Euh, non, répondit Lisa.

- Oh. Hey Lisa. Je croyais que c'était...

- Cassie, ouais. C'est à cause d'elle que tu ne veux pas emménager avec moi ? Oublie ça. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle.

- Attends, quoi ? Non, je...

- J'ai besoin que tu gardes Ben ce soir. J'ai du travail.

Dean remercia n'importe quelle divinité qui lui avait permis d'avoir assez économisé pour pouvoir travailler avec Benny cet été au garage de Rufus, lui évitant donc de devoir travailler pendant l'année scolaire. L'héritage laissé par l'assurance vie de leurs parents aidait beaucoup et l'argent laissé par leur mère, qu'elle tenait de son père, leur permettait de payer la fac et le logement. Mais tout le reste devait venir de leur poche, et Dean avait eu de la chance de bien se faire voir par Rufus cet été.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il rapidement.

Et je ne suis juste pas prêt, pour emménager avec vous. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Cassie.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et croisa son regard confus avec celui de Charlie.

Lisa soupira à l'oreille de Dean.

- Je ne parlerai pas de ça au téléphone.

Elle lui demanda rapidement de venir chercher Ben vers 18h et raccrocha. Il remit prestement son téléphone dans sa poche.

Charlie lança un regard à Dorothy puis fixa longuement Dean.

- Hum, Dean ? Alors ?

Dean se leva de sa place dans leur box.

- Cassie a dit qu'elle rentrait à la maison.

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigna pour aller vers son ami Benny qui était en pleine partie de Baby-foot avec un jeune aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux bleu brillant. Celui-ci le fixa tellement longuement que Benny pu marquer un but contre lui, qui semblait totalement désintéressé par les joueurs miniatures. C'était vraiment troublant.

Dean se plaça à côté de Benny.

- Joli coup.

L'adversaire de Benny baissa les yeux, gêné. Était-ce légal d'avoir des yeux si bleu ?

- Tu veux jouer après, Winchester ? lui demanda Benny.

Dean jeta un regard vers Sam, Charlie et Dorothy qui l'observaient chacun leur tour tout en discutant entre eux. Il savait qu'ils ne le rejoindraient pas car, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ils n'aiment pas Benny.

- Ouais bien sûr.

Il ne culpabilisait pas vraiment d'utiliser Benny comme bouclier humain. Il ne les avait pas mis au courant de la demande de Lisa qu'il emménage avec elle, car il savait qu'il n'en avait pas envie, et franchement c'était son problème à lui et il n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

Et alors que Benny gagnait ce qui était probablement la partie de baby-foot la plus simple au monde, le téléphone de Dean sonna à nouveau. Il ne reconnut pas le numéro.

- Allô ?

- Dean, enfin ! Je hais mon stupide téléphone, répondit Cassie.

Dean s'éloigna de la table de Baby-foot, le portable à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle rit.

- Ma merde de téléphone portable ne capte que dalle niveau réseau. Mon ancien portable aurait été mieux pour les appels internationaux.

Dean roula des yeux, un sourire au visage.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas combien de fois j'aurai à te dire ça, mais perdre ton portable sur ces montagnes russes n'était pas ma faute.

- Dis ça à mon ancien portable, le taquina-t-elle.

Il rit puis changea de sujet.

- Donc, tu disais que tu allais rentrer ?

- Ouais, dans un mois environ. Ils nous l'ont dit aujourd'hui. C'est juste une permission de quelques jours, mais on dois définitivement se voir.

- J'ai hâte. Tu me manques, répondit-il.

- Bon, je te dirai quand j'aurai des dates plus concrètes. Mais je rentre bientôt. Tu me manques aussi, Dean.

Et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta :

- Hey, je dois y aller. Il est beaucoup plus tard ici que là où t'es. Mais c'était cool de te parler.

Elle raccrocha.

L'inquiétude prit sa place dans le ventre de Dean. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir revoir Cassie. Même s'ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, il la considérait toujours comme sa meilleure amie. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Il se demanda si elle était toujours la fille pétillante à la peau sombre qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps et avec qui il était même sorti pendant un temps, ou si être dans l'armée l'avait complètement changée. Elle s'était engagée pendant si longtemps maintenant, que même si son absence avait commencé par laisser Dean s'inquiéter constamment de la retrouver blessée ou morte, il avait maintenant atteint un point où il ne s'inquiétait pour elle que quand il pensait à elle, ce qui à la vérité n'arrivait pas très fréquemment.

Ces derniers temps, il avait pensé à elle plus souvent, puisqu'elle était la seule personne avec qui il se sentait assez à l'aise pour parler de ses problèmes avec Lisa. Cassie et lui étaient sortis ensemble une fois elle savait à quel point il pouvait être idiot dans ses relations. Elle pourrait probablement lui donner quelques conseils. Même si son problème avec Lisa ne pouvait être résolu, parler avec Cassie pourrai au moins lui faire se sentir mieux. Mais il devait encore attendre.

Dean rangea son téléphone et retourna voir Benny, qui avait commencé un nouveau match avec le garçon aux yeux bleu. Peut-être que « garçon » n'était pas le bon mot. Il avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de Dean. Bref.

Celui-ci vérifia sa montre et réalisa qu'il avait une demi-heure pour aller chercher Ben, et lança un « au revoir » rapide à Benny.

Revenant à leur table, il approcha lentement le regard gênant et inconfortable de Charlie et Sam. Dorothy était sûrement allée chercher à manger. Il respira un grand coup et attrapa son sac à dos sur le sol derrière les pieds de Sam.

- Dean, dit Sam.

Mais Dean n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

- Je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite, dit-il. Je ne déménage pas, donc pas d'inquiétude. Je dois aller chercher Ben. On se retrouve à la maison.

Dean arriva chez Lisa à 18h09, lui valant un regard noir de la jeune femme. Il l'ignora et s'approcha de Ben.

- Hey gamin, prêt à partir ?

Ben bondit jusqu'à lui et prit sa main.

- Dean ! Je dois te montrer un truc ! JE DOIS TE MONTRER UN TRUC ! cria-t-il, surexcité.

Dean pouvait voir la colère grandir dans les yeux de Lisa. Son regard lui disait qu'ils reprendraient leur discussion plus tard.

Ravalant son anxiété sur ce qui pourrait alors se passer, Dean prit Ben par le bras et dit :

- Tu as quelques chose à me montrer ? C'est quoi ?

Il salua rapidement Lisa alors que Ben commençait à blablater à propos l'étoile dorée qu'il avait reçut en classe pour son dessin et comment son maître de maternelle lui avait dit que cette étoile signifiait qu'il était spécial. Il n'essaya pas de cacher à quel point il était fier de l'étoile dorée de Ben sur le chemin de son appartement.

* * *

><p>Première apparition de Castiel, voilà pourquoi j'aime ce chapitre *-*<p>

Puis je dois avouer avoir eu une crise de fou rire en lisant ce chapitre en anglais, car "baby-foot" se dit "foosball", et je ne le savais pas. J'avais donc sauté ce mot, me disant que je comprendrais bien avec le contexte, et tout ce que j'avais compris était que Benny était en train de frapper pauvre Castiel et invitait Dean à le frapper (parce qu'ils parlait de shot ou je sais plus quoi...). Donc après avoir eu très peur, je me suis dis que ça ne voulais rien dire, je suis allé voir mon ami le dictionnaire et voilà 8)

J'espère que ça vous a plus, le chapitre 4 arrivera dans pas longtemps je pense, merci de suivre cette fiction, et n'hésitez pas à poster une review ! *-*


	4. Nightmare

Hellooooo~

L'attente fut longue, je m'en excuse. Mais voici le chapitre 4 x)

* * *

><p>Sam observait Luci au téléphone. Celui-ci hochait la tête avec enthousiasme à ce que racontait l'autre bout de la ligne. Sam ne savait pas avec qui il discutait. Il allongea sa cheville sur l'accoudoir du canapé beige de Luci.<p>

Son petit copain raccrocha rapidement son téléphone et poussa le pied de Sam hors du canapé dans un grand coup qui lui procura une douleur dans toute la jambe. Au début, quand Luci avait commencé à être excessivement agressif et un peu trop rude, Sam pensait que ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses phases au travers desquelles son petit copain était passé, pour découvrir son identité masculine. Pendant un mois, Luci n'avait porté que du cuir, tous les jours. Contrairement au cuir, infliger des coups à son petit-ami et le faire souffrir ne semblait pas être passé avec le temps. Et maintenant Sam savait mieux comment cacher qu'il avait mal, ce qui ne faisait qu'encourager Luci pour continuer à le frapper de plus en plus fort.

Celui-ci s'affala sur le canapé à côté du grand brun.

- C'était Ruby. Elles sont au Polk Street Pub et veulent qu'on les rejoigne, dit-il.

Sam grimaça.

- Bah, tu peux y aller si tu veux, mais ma cheville me fait trop mal pour aller danser en boîte.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te sois fais une entorse à la cheville, ria Luci. Je ne t'es pas poussé _si_ fort.

- Et pourtant je préférerais ne pas aller faire la fête avec elles ce soir, répéta-il.

Luci se redressa, faisant la moue, et fixa Sam.

- S'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il, gémissant un peu.

Sam roula des yeux.

Son petit-ami se baissa à ses genoux devant lui et attrapa sa cheville avec précaution dans ses mains.

Luci demanda :

- Et si je t'aidais à te faire sentir mieux ?

Sam fixa les mains de Luci avec appréhension, et ne fit aucun mouvement pour répondre. Luci sourit et tordit la cheville vivement vers la gauche, son possesseur s'esclaffa de douleur.

- Sur une échelle de un à dix, un étant une coupure que tu n'as pas remarqué et dix étant ton bras passant au travers une déchiqueteuse à bois, à quel point as-tu mal ? demanda-t-il.

Sam attrapa le côté du canapé fermement alors que Luci tordait sa cheville de plus en plus fort.

- Six, souffla-t-il, essayant de ne pas pleurer ni crier de douleur.

Luci replaça la cheville droite et l'entoura gentiment de ses mains, laissant presque échapper un gémissement de plaisir de la part de Sam tandis que la douleur s'arrêtait. Presque. La dernière chose que Sam voulait était d'encourager ce genre de menace.

- Seulement six ? rit Luci. Tu pourrais facilement venir danser.

- Je n'ai juste pas envie, pressa Sam.

Luci tordit rapidement la cheville de celui-ci dans l'autre direction. Sam se mordit durement les lèvres et griffa le tissu du canapé.

- A voir à quel point c'est gonflé, dit Luci, ton dix doit être ridiculement élevé.

Il s'interrompit et tira sur la cheville avec force. Sam ne put s'empêcher de finalement gémir d'angoisse.

- Viens danser avec moi, Sam, dit Luci.

Sam souffla :

- Arrête ça.

- Alors dis oui, répliqua Luci.

- Arrête ! cria Sam.

Luci tordit sa cheville encore plus.

- Dis oui ! aboya-t-il.

- Oui ! hurla Sam.

À nouveau, son petit copain remit sa cheville droite et l'apaisa avec de petites caresses. Sam fut tellement pris au dépourvu par ces soudaines caresses, il pleurait presque au souvenir de quand toutes leurs caresses était douces, aimantes, intimes. Il espérait toujours stupidement que les choses redeviendraient comme avant entre eux, avant les ecchymoses, les entorses et la douleur.

Luci aida Sam à sortir du canapé et supporta son poids tandis que celui-ci essayait de tenir sur sa cheville blessée.

- Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu danses avec moi, dit Luci doucement. Je vois que ta cheville va assez mal. Mais je suis content que tu viennes avec nous.

Sam pouvait presque entendre un « merci » dans sa phrase. Il se redressa tout seul et suivit Luci jusqu'à la porte, en faisant attention de bien utiliser ses deux jambes.

Il sourit à Luci.

- J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir danser avec toi.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement, son petit ami prévint :

- Tu devrais faire attention dans les escaliers. Souviens-toi, il y a toujours dix nouvelles marches.

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Sam. Luci sourit innocemment.

- Oh, aller, Sam. Je ne vais pas te repousser dans les escaliers. La dernière fois était un vrai accident.

Lentement, ils avançaient dans les escaliers.

- De plus, ajouta Luci, je pourrai te tuer sans faire exprès si je faisais ça. Et si tu n'étais pas là, je mettrais probablement fin à mes jours. Et ça ne serait drôle pour personne.

- Tu ferais quoi ? demanda Sam.

Il pouvait sentir l'horreur prendre sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il aie dit.

Luci clarifia :

- Je me tuerais si je ne t'avais pas à mes côtés.

Il l'avait dit sans aucune hésitation. Alors qu'ils sortaient dans l'air frais de la ville et se dirigeaient vers Polk Street Club, l'assurance dans la voix de Luci était certainement ce qui effrayait le plus Sam.

Juste après Minuit, Dean portait un Ben endormi sur ses épaules comme un sac de patate alors qu'ils arrivaient chez Lisa. Elle ouvrit la porte et alla mettre son fils au lit, laissant Dean dans l'entrée.

Quand elle revint elle dit :

- Tu es un peu en retard.

Le sarcasme était fort sur ce coup là. Lisa était rentrée chez elle vers 23h, donc dire qu'il était « un peu » en retard était trop généreux pour être sincère.

- Ouais, je sais. Il s'est endormi, alors lui mettre sa veste a été long.

- Il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'une veste si vous aviez été ici, avança-t-elle.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa avec un long et dur regard, le défiant pratiquement de se disputer avec elle. Il ne voulait pas le faire.

- On est mardi. Tu sais que c'est soirée jeu chez moi, dit-il sur la défense.

- Si on a besoin de toi ici, dit-elle calmement, j'espère que nous venons avant la soirée jeu dans tes priorités.

Sérieusement ?

Il secoua la tête et répondit, exaspéré :

- Mais on n'avait pas besoin de moi ici. Ben était bien chez moi. Je ne vois pas quel est le problème.

Il vit la colère fatiguée dans ses yeux et se prépara au pire.

- Le problème, dit-elle serrant pratiquement ses dents, est que tu ne veux pas être ici du tout.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas emménager avec nous ici, Dean ?

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas Ben, car tu l'adores.

- Lisa, je pense juste...

- Tu penses quoi, Dean ?

- Je pense juste qu'on ne survivrait pas si j'emménageais ici, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il descendit rapidement son regard vers ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire ce soir. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas voulu le faire du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers la porte. Il avait besoin d'espace.

Mais elle avait besoin de réponses.

- On est brisé Lisa, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais nous sommes brisés. Si j'emménageais avec vous, ça ne ferait qu'empirer.

- Dean, répondit-elle doucement, posant ses mains sur son visages. Ce n'est pas brisé. Nous ne sommes pas brisés. Pas de manière irréparable. Nous pouvons le réparer. Je pense juste que ça serait plus facile si tu étais ici.

Il s'éloigna de ses mains.

- On se disputerait encore plus, et tu le sais répliqua-t-il. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour gérer ça.

Il savait que ça sonnait comme s'il abandonnait tout. Mais il avait essayé pendant tellement longtemps de bien faire fonctionner leur relation, pour Ben. Il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas la première fois qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble au lycée. Il savait qu'ils ne fonctionneraient pas maintenant.

Il était resté si longtemps uniquement pour Ben. Il savait à quel point Ben le voulait comme figure de père. Et il aimait Ben comme s'il était son propre fils. Et cela rendait la situation actuelle encore plus terrifiante. Il pouvait sentir la fin arriver, mais la pensée de perdre le gamin, même s'il n'était pas le sien, lui serrait le cœur douloureusement.

- On pourrait avoir une vie ici, Dean, dit Lisa doucement. Et tu ne veux même pas...

Dean l'interrompit :

- Quel genre de vie serait-ce si on se disputait tout le temps ?

Lisa ouvrit vivement la porte derrière lui en deux enjambées furieuses.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle. Sors.

Dean voulait tellement faire marche arrière.

- Lisa... essaya-t-il.

- Non, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Si tu n'es même pas prêt à essayer, tu sors.

- Lisa, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas...

- C'est fini, Dean. Va t-en.

Dean sentit une chaude larme de colère couler de son œil. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il fut un temps ou Lisa lui demandait de partir pour ne pas que Ben sache que sa mère avait un petit-ami. Il fut un temps où il aurait mit fin à leur dispute en plaquant Lisa contre un mur et en lui prenant ses mots furieux avec sa langue.

Mais maintenant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était :

- Laisse moi au moins dire adieu à Ben.

- Non, dit-elle fermement.

Cela fit penser à Dean pendant une folle seconde que tout n'était pas finit entre eux. Comment Lisa pouvait-elle refuser à Dean de dire adieu à Ben, à moins que ce ne soit pas un vrai adieu ? Mais il vit la peine dans les yeux de Lisa, la peine que Dean avait placé là.

- S'il te plaît Lisa, Je veux juste...

- Il n'est pas ton fils, Dean ! cria-t-elle.

Il eut l'impression de se prendre une claque. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne bougea pas. Elle le poussa derrière le seuil d'entrée et claqua la porte à sa figure. Uniquement pour Ben, Dean ne frappa pas la porte avec fureur pour réparer quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

La nouvelle de leur rupture atteignit finalement son cerveau. Il s'éloigna et s'assit sur le trottoir, se retenant désespérément de pleurer. Et merde.

* * *

><p>Ouch. Vous savez maintenant pour Sam. Je vous préviens, l'auteur n'est vraiment pas tendre avec ses personnages.<p>

Et j'en connais qui vont être content pour Lisa xD

Sinon elle vient de boucler son sequel I Will Make You Hurt. Je ne suis pas du tout en dépression qu'est-ce que vous racontez. C'était tellement génial. Bref. Je sais pas encore si je le traduirais, j'espère que oui.

À la semaine prochaine :)


	5. Heart

Bonjour bonjour :3

Alors euh mon amie et beta étant partie en vacances sans internet, ce chapitre risque d'être... plein de fautes. Walla. J'ai essayé de relire, mais je ne me fais pas confiance. Toutes mes excuses si cela gène votre lecture, la semaine prochaine tout rentrera dans l'ordre, promis.

Sinon, j'adooooooooore ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Après le club Sam ramena Luci à son appartement, puis le quitta, ses mots résonnant encore à ses oreilles.<p>

« Je me tuerai si je ne t'avais pas avec moi. »

Après avoir caché ses blessures et donné de fausses excuses pendant des mois, c'était les derniers mots qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

Sam se dirigea vers chez lui, mais il savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Il savait que Luci était mauvais pour lui, et il pensait rompre avec lui depuis un certain temps, mais quelque part il espérait en vain que Luci redeviendrait l'homme fort qu'il aimait tant. Il l'avait tellement respecté, ayant été mit à la porte par sa famille pour être ce qu'il était. Il était si merveilleux et fort et incroyable. Maintenant c'était dure de rapprocher cette personne avec celui qui le tirait partout avec trop de force ou en venait à le supplier et le culpabiliser pour faire l'amour avec lui dès que l'envie le prenait. Il savait que leurs bons moments devenaient de moins en moins nombreux et de plus en plus espacés. Mais maintenant, Sam s'inquiétait réellement que la menace de Luci soit sérieuse. Pourquoi mentirait-il de toutes façons ?

Sam trébucha dans la prochaine allée, les yeux brillants des larmes de colère qu'il retenait. Il ne pouvait pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas non plus être responsable de la vie de cette personne. Il était piégé, et il le savait.

« Je me tuerai si je ne t'avais pas avec moi. »

Sam frappa le mur de briques froides avec son poing.

« Je me tuerai. »

Comment s'était-il autant retrouvé dans le pétrin ? Il frappa à nouveau le bâtiment.

« Me tuerai. »

Boum.

« Me tuerai. »

Boum. Un éclat pointu coupa sa peau sur ses phalanges, laissant Sam siffler de douleur.

Merde. Il glissa au sol dans l'allée sombre et enroula son poing dans son t-shirt. Ce n'était qu'une nouvelle chose à cacher. Après tout ça, il était un peu devenu un expert pour cacher des petites blessures. Il laissa sa tête se reposer contre le mur brut. Peut-être que s'il cognait sa tête assez fort contre ces briques, plus rien de tout ça n'importerait. Furieux, il frappa le mur à ses côtés avec son poing non-blessé.

-Whoa. Hey, c'est de la brique de qualité que t'abîme là, dit une voix claire.

Un homme d'une bonne tête de moins que Sam s'approcha de lui. La lune se reflétait un peu sur ses cheveux alors qu'il baissait la tête vers lui. De là où était assis Sam, sur le sol dure de Chicago, l'homme ressemblait à une tour dressée au dessus de lui.

-Je rigole, dit-il.

Sam l'observa prudemment. A cette heure de la nuit, personne ne traînait dans les rues avec de bonnes intentions. L'homme sembla remarquer l'appréhension de Sam. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tard, gamin ? demanda-t-il.

-Je pourrai vous demander la même chose, répondit Sam.

L'homme hocha la tête et se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le sol.

-C'est juste.

Pendant un petit moment, ils restèrent assis en silence. Sam se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer.

Finalement, il leva les yeux vers l'autre homme et ne le vit pas comme une menace. Honnêtement, il avait juste l'air épuisé.

Sam brisa le silence en premier.

-J'essaye d'éviter de rentrer à la maison.

L'homme se tourna pour regarder Sam. Une lumière s'alluma dans un immeuble, laissant une fenêtre illuminer une partie de l'allée. Sam vit que son mystérieux compagnon n'avait pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus vieux que lui. L'homme lissa ses cheveux ébouriffé quand il comprit que Sam le scrutait. Vite, ses yeux ambrés se détournèrent de Sam pour aller fixer le mur opposé à eux.

-Ah ouais ? dit-il, répondant à sa réponse vague, pareil pour moi en fait.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, mon père s'énerve sur mes frères à nouveau. Pas mon truc ce soir, expliqua le plus petit homme.

Sam hocha la tête. Il se souvenait assez des cris et des disputes de John et Dean pour le comprendre facilement.

-Et pour toi ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Sam haussa les épaule, en essayant de ne pas penser à Luci, et lâcha :

-Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler.

-Ah ? Tu ne vas pas partager tes drames personnel avec un parfait inconnu ? Je vois, dit-il avec une colère simulée. Sam sourit un peu face à l'attitude de l'autre homme.

-Bien, tu sais pas ce que tu perd, dit l'homme. Parfaite opportunité pour une audience sans jugement. Mais tu ne veux pas en parler. Je comprend.

-C'est mon petit-ami, dit-il, hésitant, testant l'autre homme pour savoir à quel point il ne porterait réellement aucun jugement. Mais il semblait imperturbable.

Sam continua avec prudence, car il semblait clair que son auditeur attendait.

-On ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Depuis un bon moment en fait. Je ne pense pas l'aimer encore, pour être honnête.

Il attendit une réponse mais ne reçu qu'un acquiescement, pour qu'il continue.

-Il a été vraiment horrible, mais maintenant je ne peux plus partir, et ça craint.

Son compagnon pencha très légèrement la tête quand Sam parla de Luci se comporter horriblement. Sam retira son poing abîmé de son t-shirt et releva ses manches pour révéler ses marques de la forme de doigts enroulés autours de son poignet et de son avant-bras.

-Horrible, répéta Sam.

L'homme tendit la main avec précaution et toucha délicatement la peau blessée de Sam.

-Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Sam retira son bras et laissa tomber ses manches jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

-Je ne me sens juste pas de rentrer à la maison tout de suite, conclut-il.

L'homme acquiesça et se leva.

-Je comprend, dit-il en s'étirant.

Il dépoussiéra son pantalon et dit :

-Gamin, c'est ta vie, je ne te dirais pas quoi faire. Mais, aussi dure que cela soit, tu devrais sûrement rentrer chez toi. Il est tard, et le prochain gars que tu pourrai croiser ne seras sûrement pas aussi gentil que moi.

Sam se remit doucement sur ses pieds.

-Vous avez probablement raison.

Tout raconter à ce type avait considérablement calmé Sam.

Alors que l'homme commençait à s'éloigner, Sam demanda :

-Hey, c'est quoi votre nom ?

L'homme se retourna pour lui faire face juste à la sortie de l'allée. Le lampadaire l'enveloppait d'une lumière urbaine.

-Tu me montre le tiens, je te montre le miens, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Je suis Sam.

-Mon nom est Gabriel.

Sam lutta pour retrouver sa voix et répondit :

-Merci, Gabriel, pour m'avoir écouté.

Gabriel soupira et glissa ses mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir.

-Pas besoin de me remercier. Juste, prend soin de toi.

Sam acquiesça et ils se séparèrent. À la plus grande surprise de Sam, il retrouva réellement le chemin son lit ce soir.

* * *

><p>Gabriel is here~<p>

Alors euh, j'imagine que le vouvoiement de Sam face à Gabriel a pu en gêner quelques-uns. Moi aussi. Vous savez qu'en anglais, le vouvoiement n'existe pas. C'est juste "you". Et quand Sam et Gabriel se rencontrent pour la première fois, surtout dans ces conditions... j'ai fais dire "tu" à Gabriel, parce qu'il appelle Sam "gamin", mais j'ai ensuite demandé son avis à l'auteur pour Sam et elle m'a dit de commencer par le vouvoiement, et dans les prochains chapitres le tutoiement. Voilà. :')

J'espère que vous aimez toujours, à la semaine prochaine~


	6. Bad Day at Black Rock

Bonjour tout le mooonde~

Bon, plein de défauts aujourd'hui, je suis infiniment désolée x.x

Déjà le retard, le truc c'est que je suis en vacances loin de chez moi (donc pas toujours internet, ni le temps de traduire), ensuite les fautes, beta injoignable (et manque de temps aussi...) et voilà...

Je suis consciente que la traduction de ce chapitre sera peut-être moins bonne. J'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre.

Mais sinon, ce chapitre est trop cool quand même 8D

* * *

><p>Putain de Lisa. Il n'était pas prêt pour emménager avec elle. Était-ce si important ? Et Ben n'était pas son fils ? Il le savait bien, merde, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de l'aimer putain. Il n'avait même pas pu dire adieu. Merde.<p>

Cela faisait quelques jours, mais rester dans sa chambre n'avait pas fonctionné, sécher les cours non plus, aller en cours non plus, et l'alcool était le prochain sur sa liste des choses qui ne fonctionnaient pas.

Il attrapa sa bière suivante du bar du Roadhouse (il avait arrêté de compter avec la cinquième) et rêva que sa tolérance à l'alcool n'était pas si haute. Il avait tellement envie de tomber dans les vapes et tout oublier de sa vie tordue.

- Tu sais que noyer tes problèmes dans l'alcool ne marche pas, hein ? Dit Jo sarcastiquement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Suce moi Jo, cracha Dean.*

- Comme si j'en avais envie.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, répliqua-t-il. La bonne humeur de la jeune fille disparut comme s'il l'avait baffé.

- Va te faire foutre, Winchester, dit-elle en jetant sa bière sur le bar avant de s'éloigner.

- Où et quand tu veux, chérie, lui cria-t-il avec du venin dans ses paroles que même lui pouvait entendre.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal, doublement fait mal car il était presque sûr qu'elle craquait un peu pour lui, mais elle devrait mieux savoir qu'il ne vaux mieux pas devenir intime avec lui.

Un homme se leva d'une table derrière lui et le rejoint au bar.

- Je crois que te dois quelques excuses à Jo, dit-il.

Dean se tourna vers lui pour lui dire où il pouvait mettre sa suggestion mais fut coupé dans son élan par le regard bleu brillant fixé sur lui.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda t-il, à moitié conscient de sa voix pâteuse.

- Je suis avec toi en histoire, répondit le gars.

Dean roula des yeux.

- Ouais, ça m'aide beaucoup.

- A quel point es-tu soûl là ? Demanda le garçon.

- Pas assez, répondit Dean en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

- Tu devrais t'excuser à Jo, répéta son camarade de classe.

Dean se remit sur ses pieds chancelants et gémit :

- Ok.

L'homme le suivit jusqu'à la table sur laquelle Jo sanglotait.

- Casse toi, cracha-t-elle.

Dean regarda son camarade de classe qui lui donna un regard sévère pour continuer.

Dean se pencha vers Jo et dit :

- Hey, je suis désolé. J'ai été con.

Elle acquiesça.

- Yep. Le champion des connards.

Il soupira et lui expliqua.

- Lisa et moi nous sommes séparés. J'avais juste besoin de me défouler.

Jo leva les yeux vers ceux de Dean.

- Oh, chéri, dit-elle. Je suis désolée.

- C'bon. Je vais m'en sortir. Encore désolé, Jo, murmura-t-il.

Jo ajouta précipitamment :

- Castiel, tu peux t'assurer qu'il rentre bien chez lui, s'il te plaît ?

L'homme aux yeux bleu suivit Dean immédiatement.

- C'est quoi ça comme nom, Castiel ? Demanda Dean, fier de former des phrases claires et cohérentes malgré son état. L'homme dirigea Dean vers la porte.

Une fois dehors, Dean répéta sa question.

- Mais sérieusement, Castiel ? Qui a eu cette idée ?

- Mes parents, dit-il.

- Je vais t'appeler Cas, marmonna Dean, riant presque à quel point il sonnait stupide.

- C'plus facile.

- Bien sûr, Dean, répondit Cas.

Après être parti dans la direction complètement opposé à l'appartement de Dean, tournés en rond, empêché Dean de trébucher dans la rue, le garder debout, l'attendre tandis qu'il pissait dans une allée et finalement arriver à l'appartement, Dean était presque sûr que ce Castiel était Dieu ou au moins un saint. Comment il se débrouillait avec le coup de gueule ivre de Dean sur Lisa et Ben était au dessus de lui.

Sam répondit à l'interphone quand Cas sonna.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Dean ? Demanda Sam.

Dean affichait un grand sourire en pensant à quel point il devait avoir l'air maladroit, surtout qu'il était sûr que Cas avait un bras autour de lui pour supporter son poids.

- Je ne sais pas qui est Lisa, dit Cas, mais apparemment c'est une salope et Dean s'est saoulé à cause de ça ou quelque chose du genre. Il vit ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam hocha la tête et récupéra son frère des bras de Cas.

- Tu veux entrer ? Ça gèle dehors, proposa Sam.

Cas laissa échapper un petit « bien sûr ». Dean se dégagea de la prise de Sam.

- Je peux marcher, dit-il sur la défensive.

Il fit deux pas avant que son visage ne s'écrase au sol.

- Toujours aussi gracieux, Dean, commenta Sam.

Cas ricana en le relevant.

- Ferme la Sam, dit Dean, reposant sur Cas et Sam alors qu'ils montaient doucement les escaliers. Une fois dans l'appartement, Sam et Cas lâchèrent Dean sur le canapé, visage vers le bas. Mais avant de complètement s'endormir, il entendit Sam demander à Cas « Il a dit _quoi_ à Jo ? »

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Dean était toujours sur le canapé avec une douleur au cou et une belle gueule de bois.

Merci Dieu pour les samedi.

Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre encore à moitié endormi pour prendre des vêtements propres. Mais alors qu'il retirait son t-shirt, une silhouette se retourna dans son lit. Castiel, un Castiel torse nu rien de moins, dormait dans ce lit. Hein ?

Rapidement, il trouva Sam faisant des œufs brouillés dans la cuisine.

- Tu as laissé Cas dormir ici cette nuit ? Demanda Dean en chuchotant à moitié.

Sam hocha la tête en mélangeant les œufs.

- Tu voulais que je face quoi, Dean ? Demanda-t-il. Il a ramené ton cul bourré à la maison, t'as fais t'excuser à Jo sans attendre que tu redevienne sobre, et il gelait dehors. Bien sûr que je l'ai laissé dormir ici.

Dean s'assit à table et commença à se souvenir les détails de la nuit dernière. Oh mon Dieu.

- Alors, toi et Lisa vous êtes séparés ? Demanda Sam.

Dean avait été absent ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait trouvé ni le temps ni l'énergie d'en parler à quiconque. A part Cas et Jo, apparemment.

Dean regarda Sam dans les yeux et dit :

- Mec, pas maintenant.

Sam acquiesça poliment et rapporta son attention sur les œufs. Cas émergea de la chambre de Dean, avec un t-shirt, et s'assit à table en face de celui-ci. Ses cheveux était totalement en bataille, ce qui accentuait vraiment la brillance de ses yeux. Et wow, ce que ses lèvres pouvaient sembler douce quand il baillait.

Dean détourna les yeux.

Pourquoi admirait-il Cas ? Premièrement, il le connaissait à peine. Ensuite, il n'était définitivement, sûrement, pas gay. Et enfin, il venait _à peine_ de casser avec Lisa. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il matait Cas, en fait. Peut-être que le traumatisme de perdre Lisa et Ben l'empêchait de penser droit. Il avait juste besoin de café et d'un psy. Et tout irait mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam servit des œufs à Cas et lui demanda :

- Du café ?

Cas secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-il, mais merci pour les œufs. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Sam sourit et se servit des œufs et du café, les rejoignant à table.

Dean demanda :

- Hey, et moi j'ai rien ?

- C'est dans la cuisine, répondit Sam entre deux bouché d'œuf brouillé. Dean roula les yeux et grommela en allant chercher son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il siroté son café, il remarqua que Cas le fixait. Dean haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous devons discuter, répondit Cas.

Dean soupira, assumant qu'il allait le gronder pour avoir été si con la nuit dernière, et dit :

- D'accord, après le petit déjeuner.

Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence. Cas continuait de le fixer, furtivement, ce qui était juste vraiment flippant, mais cela faisait Dean se sentir moins comme des détritus et plus comme s'il avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop intéressant sur son t-shirt. C'est là que Dean se rendit compte qu'en fait, il ne portait pas de t-shirt. Bien, ça expliquait certaines choses.

Après le petit déjeuner, et maintenant vêtu d'un t-shirt Metallica, Dean accompagna Cas dans la cage d'escalier.

Une fois la porte fermée, Cas se tourna vers Dean et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Le cœur et le cerveau de Dean arrêtèrent immédiatement de fonctionner.

C'est quoi. Ce. Bordel. Finalement, sa bouche prit le relais :

- Euuh Cas ? Tenta-t-il, son cerveau toujours complètement hors d'usage. Mais qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

Cas le relâcha brusquement et dit :

- Tu semblait avoir besoin d'un câlin la nuit dernière, mais cela n'était pas exactement la chose la plus importante sur laquelle nous nous concentrions en rentrant ici.

- Hun hun, dit Dean en essayant d'oublier l'odeur de Cas. Cela ne se passait pas très bien.

Alors que Dean et Cas allaient jusqu'aux escaliers, Cas se tourna vers Dean et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Dean, dit-il, Je crois que nous devrions être amis.

- Quoi ? Demanda Dean.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce type ? Il était tellement bizarre. Cas baissa les yeux et concentra son regard bien trop bleu vers le sol.

- Tu m'as beaucoup plus parlé la nuit dernière que tu ne semble te rappeler. Je sais que tu pourrai avoir un ami. Et ce serait bien si nous pouvions passer du temps ensemble de temps en temps, expliqua Cas.

Soudain, Dean se sentit nu. Que lui avait-il raconté ? Il croyait se souvenir de la plupart de la soirée, mais maintenant il commençait à en douter.

- Ouais, bien sûr, dit-il.

Cas sourit et ce sourire illumina la cage d'escalier.

* * *

><p>* Suce moi Jo : qu'est-ce que j'ai galéré à traduire çaaaa parce que dans la version originale il dit "blow me Jo", donc "suce moi" littéralement, mais ça ne se dit pas en français, mais pour la suite du dialogue je devais le laisser... bref compliqué x.x d'ailleurs quelques lignes plus tard Jo lui dit "va te faire foutre", en anglais c'est "fuck me", d'où la réponse de Dean "où et quand tu veux", mais pareil ça se dit pas :')<p>

Bref.

CASTIEL BBY *coeur*

Voilà voilà, encore désolée, et à la semaine prochaine, luv :3


	7. In the Beginning

... *grand sourire innocent*

Bonne nouvelle, ma bêta est passé par là, donc ça devrait être un peu plus agréable à lire.

Mauvaise nouvelle, la semaine prochaine je me verrai couper d'internet, donc je ne pourrai rien poster. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant avant, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent. Dean ne voyait Cas qu'en classe, et ils ne se parlaient jamais. Il avait commencé à comprendre que Cas n'avait qu'essayé d'aider Dean à se sentir mieux avec son offre d'amitié, même s'il était très gêné en ce qui concernait la chose.<br>Dean et ses amis s'essayèrent à leur table habituelle, se relaxant avec une longue journée de partiels. Sam sortit un livre et le laissa bruyamment tomber sur la table dans un soupir. Dean secoua la tête et lui arracha le livre.  
>- Nope, dit-il, on en a finit avec les cours aujourd'hui. Ne les amène pas ici avec toi.<br>Sam essaya de reprendre son livre de droit, mais Dean le mit hors d'atteinte. Il fixa son grand frère, exaspéré.  
>- Bien, soupira Sam, je réviserai à la maison tout à l'heure.<br>Dean lui sourit, triomphant, et dit en lui rendant le livre :  
>- Vas-y mon petit.<br>Alors que Sam rangeait ses affaires de cours dans son sac-à-dos, trois hommes s'approchèrent de la table. Dean leva les yeux pour voir des yeux bleu brillant étudier son visage.  
>- Hey Cas, salua-t-il.<br>Charlie observa Cas.  
>- Hey, t'es pas le gars qui...<br>- Ouais, la coupa Dean, Cas m'a pas mal aidé sur ce coup là.  
>Il se tourna vers les compagnons de Cas.<br>- Et ils sont... ?  
>Cas présenta ses amis comme Balthazar, un mec blond et débraillé à la chemise coupe-basse trop serré et au sourire semblant être le sarcasme et le culot incarné, et Gabriel, un gars plus petit avec un sourire malicieux et une veste en cuir. Dean n'avait déjà aucune confiance en eux.<br>Alors que Cas présentait Gabriel, la tête de Sam se releva de qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait dans son sac-à-dos. Il avait visiblement blanchit. Dean secoua la tête à son phénomène de frère et retourna son attention à Cas.  
>- Vous voulez vous asseoir ? demanda-t-il.<br>Charlie et Dorothy se serrèrent vers Sam, permettant aux garçons de s'asseoir. Malgré la place, Cas s'assit à côté de Dean, occupant le petit espace entre Dean et le bord de la banquette. Dean poussa Sam pour se laisser un peu plus d'espace personnel, mais ce n'était pas une grande amélioration.  
>Il sirotèrent tous timidement leur boisson.<br>Alors qu'un silence gênant était tombé sur la table, Dean était douloureusement conscient de l'endroit où son genoux touchait celui de Cas et où leur cuisses se collaient. Il faisait soudain inconfortablement trop chaud sur cette banquette.  
>Gabriel brisa le silence en disant :<br>- Donc, comment ça va, Sam ?  
>Sam s'étrangla sur sa limonade et toussa bruyamment.<br>- Attends, dit Dean, Sam, tu connais ce mec ?  
>Sam acquiesça, fixant Gabriel.<br>- Ouais, en cours, hein ?  
>- Ouais, affirma Gabriel, on a des cours ensemble.<br>Balthazar regarda Gabriel avec un regard interrogateur, mais son ami plus petit lui fit vaguement signe de la main pour le faire taire. Quelque chose de pas normal était définitivement en train de se passer. Avant qu'il puisse le faire remarquer, Sam attrapa son sac-à-dos et se leva, faisant se déplacer Cas et Dean pour le laisser sortir.  
>- On se voit à la maison, balança-t-il par dessus son épaule.<br>Quel était le problème avec ce gamin ? Dean et Cas se rassirent, leurs genoux se touchant à nouveau malgré la place en plus qu'ils venaient de gagner. Dean replia maladroitement ton bras pour qu'il ne soit pas étendu autour des épaules de Cas. Soudain, Gabriel partit avec un bref salut de la main et suivit Sam à l'extérieur du Roadhouse.  
>- C'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna Dean, les regardant s'en aller.<br>Il se tourna vers le reste de la tablé, et tous semblaient aussi confus que lui.  
>- Bon, je sais pas pour vous les gars, dit Balthazar, mais je meurs de faim. On commande à manger ?<p>

- Hey Sam, attends ! appela Gabriel. Sam se retourna et se stoppa, regardant l'homme le rejoindre.  
>Dès que Gabriel l'eut rattrapé, Sam reprit sa route.<br>Gabriel demanda :  
>- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es parti assez précipitamment.<br>- Non, dit Sam, ça ne va pas. Je t'ai raconté des problèmes très personnels, sûr que je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Maintenant, Dean sait qu'il se passe quelque chose, et à cette allure il va très vite découvrir ce qu'il se passe et je suis pas prêt pour gérer ça, Gabe, vraiment pas.  
>Il inspira profondément. Pourquoi était-il si idiot ? S'il n'était pas dans cette merde, il n'aurait rien à cacher à son frère.<br>- Whoa, dit Gabriel, Dean ne sait rien de tout ça ?  
>- Non. Et j'aimerai que ça reste ainsi, répondit sèchement Sam.<br>Gabriel acquiesça.  
>- Ok, je ne dirais rien à personne. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires de toute façon.<br>Sam soupira.  
>- Merci.<br>Il marchèrent un moment, silencieusement.  
>- Mais tu sais, dit Gabriel, comme on va probablement se voir plus souvent tous les deux, et que je suis déjà au courant pour tes problèmes, peut-être que je pourrai t'aider.<br>- Se voir plus souvent ? demanda Sam.  
>Cela sonnait présomptueux.<br>- Je suis le meilleur ami de Castiel, tu es le frère de Dean, et je ne sais pas si tu as vu la façon qu'ils ont de se regarder, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils vont passer pas mal de temps ensemble.  
>Sam monta sur la marche près de l'entrée de son immeuble. Il rit.<br>- Dean est hétéro, tu sais.  
>Gabriel sourit à son tours alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur la première marche.<br>- Ouais, je sais pour Lisa, Castiel m'a raconté.  
>Sam tourna la tête en l'entendant. Dean avait tout raconté à Cas pour Lisa ? Alors qu'il ne lui avait encore rien dit à lui ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Dean l'avait menacé de lui casser le nez s'il mentionnait à nouveau les noms de Lisa ou de Ben. Gabriel sembla lire dans les pensées de Sam car un sourire entendu s'afficha sur son visage. Si Dean s'était ouvert à Cas, même saoul, Gabriel avait peut-être raison.<br>- Si Dean avait des sentiments pour un mec, je pense qu'il me le dirait, fit valoir Sam.  
>L'autre homme rit.<br>- Oh, j'en suis sûr. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit conscient de ses sentiments. Pas encore. Mais sérieusement la prochaine fois qu'ils seront ensemble, regarde les. Tu verras.  
>Sam s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée, essayant de comprendre comment ceci pouvait être sa vie. Puis, le reste de la proposition de Gabriel tout à l'heure lui arriva en pleine figure. Sa situation était irréparable, mais il était ouvert aux idées.<br>- Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Je sais très bien écouter. Et il paraît que parler de ses problèmes aide.<br>Une partie de Sam voulait juste rentrer chez lui et abandonner Gabriel sur le trottoir. S'il ne parlait pas de ça, parfois il pouvait s'imaginer que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais ça l'était. Et parler à Gabriel, même sans parler de Luci, semblait agréable.  
>- Tu veux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.<br>- Sûr, mais je ne conclus jamais au premier rendez-vous.  
>Il remua ses sourcils d'une manière bien trop empathique alors que Sam ouvrait la porte de l'appartement, tout en essayant d'étouffer son rire.<p>

Il y avait quelques trucs qui se passaient que Dean n'avait pas prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu que Cas l'accompagne jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de rire autant avec lui sur le chemin. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'inviter à entrer pour qu'ils puissent continuer de discuter à l'intérieur. Mais il n'avait définitivement pas prévu de retrouver Sam et Gabriel endormis sur le canapé avec le menu du DVD V pour Vendetta tournant en boucle sur la télé.  
>Apparemment, Cas ne l'avait pas prévu non plus.<br>Il chuchota :  
>- J'ai l'impression que nous avons manqué quelque chose.<br>- Sans déconner, répondit Dean.  
>Il était très rare que Dean ne sache pas quoi faire, mais pour le coup là il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Il était partagé entre l'asperger d'eau pour le réveiller de la plus désagréable façon qu'il soit ou le laisser dormir contre l'ami de Cas. Il se demanda où était Charlie et Dorothy et pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrées pour affronter cette bizarrerie.<br>Il dit doucement à Cas :  
>- Attends moi ici.<br>Dean éteignit la télévision, le silence régnant maintenant dans la pièce se fit assourdissant. Puis il alla voir la chambre de Charlie. Ouvrant la porte furtivement, il aperçut les filles collées l'une à l'autre, profondément endormies.  
>Pendant combien de temps Cas et lui-même étaient restés dehors ?<br>Il regarda sa montre. Ils étaient restés au Roadhouse jusqu'à la fermeture, mais l'heure, 1h00, le prit quand même par surprise. Et il venait à peine de persuader Cas de parler de sa famille.  
>Alors ils feraient mieux d'aller dans sa chambre pour continuer à discuter sans réveiller les belles au bois dormant aux cheveux longs.<br>Il passa sa tête derrière le coin de mur le séparant de Cas, qui l'attendait toujours, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre puis la referma silencieusement derrière lui.  
>- Donc, ceci est ma chambre, dit Dean en se demandant vaguement ce que pourrait penser Cas de ses multiples posters Pink Floyd, mais ne te fais pas d'idées.<br>- Quelles genres d'idées pourrait me donner ta chambre, Dean ? demanda Cas.  
>Si son visage n'était pas le symbole de l'innocence, Dean aurait pensé qu'il se moquait de lui.<br>- Oublie, dit-il rapidement, donc tu disais quelque chose à propose de tes parents ?  
>Cette nuit, Dean apprit que le père de Cas, Chuck, avait un boulot qui le faisait beaucoup voyager, ce qui ne les rendait pas aussi proche que Cas aurait voulut. Sa mère était morte en mettant au monde sa sœur, Anna, quand Cas était encore très jeune. Ils ne parlaient pas de leur mère à la maison. Grandir sans mère était, malheureusement, quelque chose que Dean ne savait que trop bien. Quand il l'avoua à Cas, il se demanda s'il était si tard qu'il était trop fatigué pour baisser sa garde. Au bout d'un moment, il abaissa tous ses murs et raconta à Cas comment c'était de vivre sur la route avec son père, comment il avait pratiquement élevé Sam, tout. Avant que la nuit ne se termine, Cas raconta à Dean tout sur son enfance, déménageant constamment de ville en ville, et Dean conta tout sur Lisa et Cassie et à quel point il s'inquiétait de ne jamais rencontrer la bonne personne si, en effet, cette personne existait.<br>Au matin, réveillé par l'odeur du bacon, quelque chose d'autre arriva que Dean n'avait pas prévu. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Dean ne pensait pas se réveiller dans les bras d'un autre homme. Encore plus étrange, Dean n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait réticent à quitter une telle étreinte. C'était si confortable et sécurisant de le sentir là il avait du mal à s'imaginer se lever malgré la panique grandissante qui le prenait de se savoir au lit avec un autre homme. Les bras de Cas lui donnaient l'impression de le maintenir en un seul morceau tout en déchirant sa santé mentale en lambeaux. Alors qu'il faisait face au dilemme de faire semblant de dormir pour rester dans les bras de Cas ou se lever et enquêter pour savoir d'où venait l'odeur de bacon, en plus de garder sa santé mentale, il était certain d'une chose. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler à Sam à propos de ça.

* * *

><p>Bim, Destiel et Sabriel powa. Dat is beautiful. (puis CharlieDorothy aussi *coeur* )

A bientôt j'espère, encore désolée. Merci de suivre malgré tout, l'auteur (et moi-même ahah) adore vos reviews ! :D


	8. Wishful Thinking

J'ai réussi :3

Et en plus on est lundi, donc c'est la bonne semaine, juste un peu en avance quoi 0:)

Bon, chapitre très court mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide de la taille hein ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons le prochaine sera court aussi, mais le 10 et le 11 sont de vrais pavés.

Bref.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Dean entreprit de s'extirper prudemment des bras de Cas, ignorant délibérément ce qui semblait être l'érection matinale de son ami. S'il s'y prenait bien, Cas n'aurait jamais à savoir dans quelle position compromettante ils avaient dormi. Retrouvant enfin sa liberté de mouvement, Dean se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'autre. Les cheveux hirsutes de Cas lui tombaient sur le visage, complètement ébouriffés par le sommeil. Luttant contre l'envie de passer la main dans les cheveux noirs de Cas, l'odeur de bacon coupa Dean dans sa contemplation de l'homme endormi et lui rappela sa quête. Bacon.<br>Il émergea de la chambre, fermant silencieusement la porte, et trouva Gabriel et Sam occupés à préparer des œufs et des gaufres et... Gabriel était sérieusement en train de découper un ananas ?  
>- Ceci, dit-il en désignant le petit déjeuner qui prenait rapidement forme, est la bonne manière de se réveiller le matin.<br>Sam roula des yeux.  
>Gabriel, cependant, fixa Dean, simulant sa tristesse.<br>- Quoi ? Pas de « merci » ?  
>- C'est le plus proche d'un « merci » que tu pourras recevoir, dit Sam.<br>- Oh, dit Gabriel, alors de rien.  
>Dean s'assit à table et secoua la tête. Il les remercierait pour le repas quand ils cesseront d'agir comme des chieurs impertinents.<br>Une fois que Charlie, Dorothy et Cas les eurent rejoints à table, Sam et Gabriel commencèrent à servir la nourriture. Dean attrapa quelques chaises pliantes pour les personnes en plus.  
>- On va avoir besoin d'une table plus grande, commenta Dorothy une fois que toute la nourriture fut placée sur celle-ci.<br>Alors qu'ils commençaient tous à manger, un silence gênant tomba sur la tablée. C'était très bon, mais ce n'était pas assez pour permettre à Dean d'oublier la sensation des bras de Cas autour de lui. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.  
>Finalement, Charlie demanda :<br>- Bon, je n'ai jamais été très douée au Roi du silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
>Dean se concentra le plus fort possible sur ce morceau de gaufre coincé entre ses dents. Pourquoi est-ce que Cas semblait si confiant ? Pourquoi semblait-il si innocent alors qu'il versait du sirop sur ses gaufres ? Ne savait-il pas ce qu'il faisait à la santé mentale de Dean ?<br>Dorothy regarda Charlie et dit :  
>- Peut-être que ça a à voir avec ces deux là se câlinant hier soir ?<br>Dean faillit s'étouffer avec ses œufs brûlants. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête et ne voie Sam s'éloigner brusquement de table, le visage rouge, et qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui et Cas. Sam alla rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
>- On ne parle pas de ça, précisa Gabriel.<br>- Okayyy, répondit Charlie, et on ne parle pas non plus de Dean et Cas faisant la même chose ce matin ?  
>Dean se demanda s'il avait laissé la porte ouverte ou si le concept d'intimité était vraiment étranger à cette maisonnée.<br>- On ne parle définitivement pas de ça, répondit-il, piquant un morceau d'ananas un peu trop fort.  
>Cas soupira.<br>- Je ne vois aucune raison à ce que nous ne parlions pas de ça. Ce n'est pas comme si n'importe quoi de fâcheux s'était passé.  
>- Fâcheux ? demanda Dean au sujet du choix de mot de son ami.<br>- Rien de sexuel ou de physiquement intime ne s'est passé, Dean, précisa Cas.  
>- Ouais, répondit Dean en essayant de chasser la chaleur montante à son visage, on ne parle définitivement pas de ça. Du tout.<br>Dorothy explosa de rire, et Charlie essaya de se retenir mais échoua.  
>Gabriel les laissa pour aller voir Sam et Charlie articula :<br>- Oh mon Dieu, Cas, si tu arrives à toujours donner cette couleur au visage de Dean, on te garde dans le coin. Ça alors, c'était sans prix.  
>Dean rit jaune et lança un regard noir aux filles alors que Sam et Gabriel revenaient à table. Il s'apprêtait à commenter l'intéressante matinée de Sam quand le genou de Cas lui toucha la siens sous la table. Les mots disparurent aussitôt. Contrairement au genou de Cas qui ne bougeait pas.<br>Gabriel essaya de briser le silence en racontant une histoire à propos de Sam écrasant un œuf sur tout le comptoir alors qu'ils cuisinaient. Cela fut suivit de rires et de plus de partages d'histoires qui redirent le reste du petit déjeuner bien plus chaotique autour de Dean. Est-ce que Cas savait que son genou touchait le sien ? Avait-il fait exprès de le câliner la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Dean ?  
>Il n'était pas gay. Pas qu'être gay était mauvais. C'était assez clair que Sam était plus gay qu'autre chose. Il espérait que les coups d'œil que Sam volait à Gabriel voulaient dire qu'il n'aurait plus à revoir étant qu'en éloignant son genou de celui de Cas, perdant ainsi la confortable chaleur immédiatement, il savait qu'il n'était pas gay. Il était sorti avec Cassie et Lisa, deux femmes. Et il avait eu plein de coups d'un soir au cours des années, avec uniquement des femmes. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais que se passait-il bordel ? Est-ce que les mains de Cas étaient sensées sembler si douces ? Était-ce supposé être attirant ? Et merde.<br>Cas commença à raconter une histoire, ce qui fit sortir Dean de ses pensées trop vite pour son propre confort.  
>- Vous savez, disait-il, la dernière fois que j'ai vu du bacon, mon père faisait absolument tout pour que je goûte. J'étais végétarien à l'époque, et il a même essayé de me dire que les cochons étaient destinés à être du bacon comme si c'était leur unique but dans la vie.<br>Il rit tout seul, gagnant des regards confus de tout le monde à table. Il expliqua :  
>- C'est drôle parce que les cochons ont évidemment bien plus à faire dans leur vie que de se faire transformer en petit déjeuner.<br>Dean remarqua que Cas n'avait pas touché au bacon. On en apprenait tous les jours.  
>- Bref, continua Cas, je l'ai dis à mon père. Pour la vie des cochons. Il m'a dit que j'étais fou, mais ne toucha plus jamais au bacon.<br>- Quoi ? Demanda Dean en riant, il a arrêté le bacon ?  
>Pour une raison quelconque, l'histoire de Cas n'était pas nécessairement drôle, mais c'était attachante.<br>Cas acquiesça, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Il n'avait pas besoin de toute cette graisse de toute façon. C'est probablement la nourriture consommée régulièrement la moins saine.<br>- Merci ! dit Sam, heureux que quelqu'un soit d'accord avec son style de vie saine et sans bacon.  
>- Tarés, dirent Dean et Gabriel à l'unisson.<br>Sam se renfrogna.  
>Cas lui sourit et se servit du bacon. Il prit un morceau et l'avala, s'attirant un regard choqué de Sam et un fier de Dean.<br>- J'imagine que c'est le moment de préciser que le bacon et la seule sorte de viande que Cas aime, dit Gabriel, souriant malicieusement à Sam.  
>- Mais tu as dis que tu étais végétarien, bafouilla Sam.<br>- À l'époque, corrigea Cas.  
>Dean ramassa son assiette et celle de Cas et tapota l'épaule de Sam en s'avançant vers l'évier de la cuisine.<br>- Coup dur, Sam. Pas d'alliés tarés de nourriture saine pour toi aujourd'hui.  
>Dean lava les assiettes, essayant de ne pas pensant à quel point cela avait été sexy quand Cas avait mangé ce morceau de bacon.<br>Peu après le petit déjeuner, Gabriel proposa de raccompagner Cas chez lui avant de retourner à son appartement. Cas ne salua que vaguement Dean en partant, ce qui honnêtement rendait tout encore plus déroutant.  
>Mais après leur départ, sa vie sembla retourner à la normale. Il décida qu'il n'avait qu'à ne plus avoir Cas à la maison pendant la nuit. La nuit dernière est ce qui avait rendu cette matinée si confuse. Tout reviendrait à la normale.<br>Alors que Dean repensait aux fois où lui et Lisa avaient préparé le petit déjeuner pour Ben, il se demanda si "normal" était vraiment bien.  
>Il s'assit à côté de Sam sur le canapé et éloigna ses pensées en disant :<br>- Alors, toi et Gabriel, hein ?  
>Sam lança un regard à Dean qui l'aurait sûrement transformé en pierre s'il avait insisté un peu plus.<br>- Non, dit-il.  
>Dean rit et Sam alluma la télé pour le faire taire.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilààà~<p>

À la semaine prochaiiine~


	9. It's a Terrible Life

Bouh :3

Comme je suis pas en retard ni rien aujourd'hui, j'ai pas grand chose à dire... /PAN/ C'est triste.

Parlons cinéma alors. 8D

D'abord, V pour Vendetta c'est le bien. J'aurai mis du temps à me décider à le voir (luv Plume-now *coeur*), bah en vrai, c'est trop trop trop bien. Et un magnifique crossover avec Pot de Fleur, Lestrade, Mycroft des film Sherlock Holmes... 8D

Ensuite, n'allez vois Nos Étoiles Contraire au cinéma que si votre cœur est bien accroché. *ne s'en est toujours pas remise*

Voili voilou. Vous étiez pas obligé d'écouter mes bavardages, hein ? /PAN/

Et comme d'hab' je remercie Plume-now pour sa relecture. Walla.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dormi dans les bras de Gabriel. Il n'avait même pas voulu s'endormir avec lui. Un instant ils décidaient d'attendre Dean en regardant V pour Vendetta, et l'instant d'après il se réveillait en tenant Gabriel comme une couverture de sécurité. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir s'ils avaient démarré le film ou non. Heureusement, Dean avait eu un matin aussi embarrassant que lui et Sam était trop heureux de le lui rappeler quand Dean essayait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gabe.<br>D'ailleurs, rien ne s'était passé avec Gabe. Ils avaient juste parlé école et quelques petits sujets comme leurs musiques ou leurs plats favorite, n'importe quoi tant que ça les empêchait d'avoir des silences gênant.  
>Le portable vibra sur l'accoudoir du canapé. C'était Gabriel.<br>Le message disait : « On se revoit plus tard ? ».

Donc, ils s'étaient probablement échangés leurs numéros la nuit dernière. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Les amis font ça aussi.  
>Il répondit : « Bien sûr », et supprima immédiatement le message. Même si rien ne s'était passé, il ne voulait pas que Luci les découvre et fasse des conclusions hâtives.<br>Il commença à mettre ses chaussures quand Dean sortit de sa chambre.  
>- Tu vas où ?<br>Sam enfila sa chaussure et répondit :  
>- Tu sais, je ne suis pas un gamin. Je peux sortir sans avoir à te dire où.<br>Dean leva les mains en signe de soumission.  
>- Ok, désolé.<br>Sam attrapa sa veste et Dean continua :  
>- Alors tu vas voir Gabriel ?<br>- Ferme-la, répondit Sam avant de sortir.  
>Quand Sam arriva chez Gabriel, après lui avoir demandé le chemin au moins deux fois, Gabe ouvrit la porte vêtu seulement d'un jean taille basse qui n'avait aucune raison d'être si serré. Il ne portait pas de t-shirt et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Lui envoyait-il des textos tout en prenant sa douche ?<br>Gabriel sourit.  
>- Ouais, je me nettoie bien, t'as vu ?<br>Sam réalisa qu'il l'avait trop fixé et détourna vite les yeux vers le solide cadre de porte de Gabriel. Il vivait dans un double-appartement et conduit Sam dans celui d'en dessous.  
>- Je vais m'habiller, fais comme chez toi !<br>Sam regarda autours de lui. Peut-être que venir ici n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il y avait un bol plein d'Almond Joy* sur la table près de l'entrée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il connaissait bien Gabriel. Ils s'étaient un peu ouvert l'un à l'autre, mais cela ne semblait pas assez pour justifier de traîner ensemble.  
>Sam se dirigea vers le futon de Gabriel et vit une couette jetée dessus. Était-ce là que Gabriel dormait ? Il poussa la couette et s'assit.<br>C'était très bizarre. Il aurait du rester chez lui. Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le peignoir imprimé léopard pendre à ce qui semblait être la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'imaginer Gabriel porter ça. Mais, pour être honnête, il ne s'était pas non plus imaginé voir Gabriel torse-nu et si étonnamment musclé avant cet après-midi non plus. Gabriel sortit de sa chambre en portant un t-shirt serré noir et ses cheveux semblaient avoir juste été frotté sauvagement par une serviette pour les empêcher de goutter puis laissés comme ça.  
>- Alors, dit-il, j'ai réalisé que j'avais dis que nous pourrions parler de tes problèmes mais que nous avions plutôt parlé de petits trucs aléatoires sans aucun rapport avec ça.<br>Sam voulait en savoir plus sur Gabriel, comme où était sa famille aujourd'hui puisqu'il vivait avec eux, mais il répondit :  
>- Que veux-tu savoir ?<br>S'ils allaient mieux se connaître mutuellement, autant tout raconter maintenant. Il pouvait être un livre ouvert pour quelques heures, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Comment est ton petit copain ? A part un connard abusif, dit Gabriel.<br>A quel point pouvait-il être honnête sur ça ? Luci était compliqué. Livre ouvert, se rappela-t-il à lui même.  
>- Bah, son nom est Luci avec un « i », et c'est compliqué.<br>- Luci ? demanda-t-il.  
>Sam acquiesça.<br>- C'est un nom de fille. Même avec un « i » c'est un nom de fille.  
>Sam acquiesça à nouveau.<br>- Mais c'est ton petit copain. Et c'est "il", clarifia Gabriel.  
>- Yep, répondit Sam, comme je l'ai dis, c'est compliqué.<br>- Compliqué ? pressa Gabe.  
>-Luci est transgenre, dit Sam, s'arrêtant pour voir la réaction de Gabriel.<br>Qui n'en avait pas. Il continua :  
>- Il est biologiquement fille mais identifié comme garçon. En changeant, il a voulu modifier son nom en quelque chose de plus masculin, mais rien ne lui allait. Parfois, si il veut vraiment passer pour un homme, il se fait passer pour Lucian, mais avec les amis il est juste Luci.<br>- Et il te bat ? demanda Gabriel.  
>Sam rit.<br>- Les femmes peuvent être aussi fortes que les hommes. Et Luci est plus homme que femme.  
>- Donc c'est un connard diabolique.<br>- J'imagine que tu peux dire ça.  
>Gabriel demanda :<br>- Comme j'ai déjà vue les blessures, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ?  
>Sam acquiesça. Il leva sa jambe et releva son pantalon pour révéler une cheville très gonflée et encore très rouge. Cela faisait des semaines depuis la première entorse, mais il n'avait pas eu la chance ou l'atèle nécessaire pour faire quoi que ce soit à part aggraver le cas. Luci, bien sûr, n'aidait pas.<br>Gabriel sauta sur ses pieds et dit :  
>- Je vais te chercher de la glace. La vache.<br>Sam avait attendu de voir ce qui déclencherait l'alarme chez lui. Maintenant qu'il savait jusqu'où Gabriel était capable de tenir, il savait qu'il n'allait pas lui raconter le reste. En comparaison à certaines douleurs, sa cheville se sentait à peine.  
>Quand Gabriel revint avec un sac plein de glace, il le pressa contre la cheville de Sam et dit :<br>- Putain Sam, pourquoi t'es toujours avec lui ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, dit Sam, d'abord c'était parce qu'on sortait ensemble depuis longtemps. Ça fait cinq ans. Ça ne me semblait pas bien d'effacer toutes ces années comme ça.<br>Il fixa ses mains et continua :  
>- Mais quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, cela ne m'a plus sembler valoir le coup. Ça fait quelques mois que je veux le quitter.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?  
>- Je ne peux pas partir, avoua Sam, sa vision devenant de plus en plus flou, Il m'a dit qu'il se tuerait si je le quittais.<br>Gabriel ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sam le coupa.  
>- Je sais qu'il ne pourrait dire ça que pour me faire rester ou pour me montrer qu'il tient à moi d'une manière stupide et tordue, mais si il est sérieux, ce n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle je pourrai vivre.<br>Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et espéra que Gabriel ne les voyait pas.  
>- Sam, dit Gabriel, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire, comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, mais es-tu sûr que rester est la meilleure solution ? Peut-être qu'il ne se tuera pas, mais si il te tuait toi, accident ou non ?<br>Sam soupira.  
>Si Gabriel lui avait demandé ça dans l'allée, il lui aurait dit sans hésiter à quel point il se fichait de mourir. Après tout ça, il était endommagé de manière irréparable. Se réveiller lui demandait de effort. Mourir serait juste une libération au point où il en était. Mais Gabe n'était pas un inconnu prit au hasard qui n'en avait rien à faire de la vie stupide de Sam. Il devenait très vite un ami. Et alors qu'il s'était déjà ouvert à propos de Luci, Sam n'avait aucune raison de lui raconter les dommages émotionnels.<br>Il répondit :  
>-Il ne pourrait pas me tuer. Il tient trop à moi pour ça.<br>Gabriel donna à Sam un regard inquiet mais laissa tomber. Sam essayait de cligner naturellement des yeux pour chasser les larmes sans attirer l'attention de Gabriel.  
>Cela ne marcha pas.<br>Une larme rebelle coula le long de sa joue. Merde. Gabriel essuya la larme doucement, et son touché laissa la peau de Sam en feu. Pas un bon signe à en jugé par l'actuelle situation amoureuse de Sam. Il n'avait pas le temps de tomber amoureux de cet homme. Qui était probablement hétéro d'ailleurs.  
>-Sam, demanda Gabriel, est-ce que ça va ?<br>Il répondit :  
>-Je suis tellement stupide.<br>Comme si cela répondait vraiment à la question.  
>- Quoi ? demanda Gabriel, clairement confus.<br>- Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec Luci. Ou du moins, j'aurai dû m'en aller dès la première fois qu'il m'a frappé. Tout est de ma faute. Je pensais que ça s'arrangerait. Putain, pourquoi suis-je si stupide ?  
>Gabriel prit la main de Sam dans la sienne.<br>- Whoa, hey, Sam. Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu traverses une période difficile, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Luci est un con. Si tu veux quelqu'un sur qui reporter la faute, reporte la sur lui.  
>Sam le regarda dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir à quel point ce mec tenait à lui. Sam ne pouvait se souvenir de quelqu'un l'ayant jamais regardé de cette façon. Il devait probablement s'en aller avec de blesser Gabriel comme il blessait tout le monde.<br>- Merci, murmura-t-il.  
>Gabe sourit.<br>- Aucun problème. Maintenant il reste un truc.  
>- Quoi donc ?<br>- Comme ton petit copain et un gigantesque salaud, je peux l'appeler Lucifer ? demanda Gabe aussi innocemment que possible.  
>Sam avait du mal à se souvenir de quand est-ce qu'il avait autant rit.<p>

* * *

><p>Almond Joy : Je sais pas si ça existe en France, ou dans les pays francophones, mais moi je ne connaissais pas. Ce sont des barres chocolatés avec de la noix de coco à l'intérieur. Un peu comme les Bounty. Ça a l'air bon. *ç* PAN/

LE SÉRIEUX COMMENCE MOUAHAHAH /PAN/

J'adore ce chapitre. Court, mais hiiii *coeur*

À la semaine prochaine les gens, merci d'être là et de supporter cette fic et cette traduction *-*


	10. Heaven and Hell

Heyyy :3

Très court chapitre pour aujourd'hui, mais mignon tout plein.

J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec la mise en page, toutes mes excuses si ce n'est pas agréable à lire x.x

Très bonne rentrée à tous... *se planque sous ses draps et pleure*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dean alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe et sortit un bloc-note de son sac-à-dos au cas où il aie besoin de faire semblant de prendre des notes. Honnêtement, si Charlie ne l'avait pas traîné jusqu'à sa salle, il ne serait jamais venu, et encore moins à l'heure. Les autres étudiants n'avaient pas finit d'arriver. Et Cas apparut. Il contourna la foule et alla s'asseoir à côté de Dean.<p>

- Bonjour Dean, dit-il, je commençais à croire que tu avais abandonné ce cours.  
>- Je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu, répondit Dean en ouvrant son bloc-note à une page blanche au hasard.<br>- Tu n'aimes pas l'Histoire de la Femme ? demanda Cas.  
>Dean soupira et croisa le regard de Cas à contrecœur. Il pourrait se perdre dans tout ce bleu. Il relâcha l'air qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte.<br>- Non, répondit-il, je n'ai rien contre les femmes, j'adore les femmes. Mais l'histoire c'est pas trop mon truc.  
>Cas hocha la tête.<br>- Alors pourquoi tu as pris cette matière ?  
>Cas humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue et Dean se retint de faire la même chose. Apparemment, l'effet que lui faisait Cas n'était pas limité à la gêne post-câlin matinale.<br>C'est. Quoi. Ce. Bordel.  
>- J'avais besoin d'une matière sur les sciences humaines, répondit-il.<br>Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? C'est comme si ces yeux bleu pouvaient parfaitement bien voir à travers lui.  
>- Pour quel diplôme ?<br>- Force de l'ordre.  
>Cas sourit et sortit un bloc-notre de son sac.<br>- Quoi ? demanda Dean.  
>- Tu ressembles à un policier.<br>Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Leur professeur entra et sortit des feutres de tableau de nul-part.  
>- Tu vises quel diplôme toi ? demanda Dean à voix basse.<br>Cas vérifia la mine de son critérium. Dieu, ses mains. Alors que le professeur commençait à écrire au tableau, Cas répondit :  
>- Histoire.<br>Bien sûr, Histoire. Peut-être que si il pouvait se concentrer un peu et arrêter de penser aux mains de Cas sur lui, il pourrait lui demander de l'aide pour obtenir son diplôme. Mais compte tenu de l'effort que cela lui avait demandé d'arrêter de regarder Cas, ce « si » était assez gros.  
>Putain mais pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? Il était hétéro, merde ! Cela devait avoir un rapport avec Lisa. Il essayait inconsciemment de se remettre de leur séparation. Mais il savait qu'il n'aimait déjà plus Lisa alors qu'ils sortaient encore ensemble. La douleur était là, mais ils étaient fini depuis des mois avant leur séparation. Peut-être que c'était de perdre Ben. Mais comment perdre ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'être son fils pouvait le faire mater ce type ? Ce type de sa classe avec les lèvres les plus douces et les plus roses, les yeux les plus brillants et les plus bleu et ce petit sourire et merde !<br>Dean décida se concentrer sur le professeur et écouter le cours pour une fois.  
>- La famille, disait la prof, était largement défini par les hommes.<br>- Comme tout le reste, renchérit quelqu'un.  
>Rien de mieux que l'Histoire de la Femme pour donner honte à un garçon d'être un garçon.<br>La prof dit :  
>- Essayons de nous souvenir qu'il y a des hommes dans cette salle. Un peu de respect et de bienséance, hm ?<br>Elle se tourna vers le tableau et dessina un arbre généalogique.  
>- Dans certaines sociétés, la famille est définie par la femme. Dans notre société, elle est définie par l'homme. Par exemple, il était d'usage au XIXème siècle, ce qui est la période que nous étudions en ce moment pour ceux qui ne payaient pas attention au cours...<br>Dean baissa la tête et vit Cas sourire. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Mais il devait se concentrer sur la prof.  
>Elle continua :<br>-Il était donc d'usage pour la femme de prendre le nom de l'homme qu'elle épousait. Elle n'avait aucune représentation légale et devenait simplement une part de son mari. Les enfants aussi héritaient du nom du père, ce qui posait un problème si le père venait à mourir. Quelqu'un ici sait-il pourquoi ?  
>Personne ne répondit rien. Dean évita de la regarder dans les yeux. Cas toucha la jambe de Dean, ce qui lui donna presque un arrêt cardiaque. Cas glissa son bloc-note vers Dean.<br>- Personne ? tenta à nouveau la prof.  
>Elle avait l'air de perdre la foi en ses élèves. Dean regarda Cas qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager.<br>- Parce que la mère perdrait la garde de ses enfants, dit Dean en essayant d'avoir l'air bien plus confiant qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Comment est-ce que Cas savait-il ça ?  
>Mais la prof semblait rayonner de joie.<br>- Oui, merci, dit-elle, les femmes n'avaient aucun droit sur leurs propres enfants. Ceux-ci seraient légalement confiés à l'homme le plus proche du père. Ce n'est qu'à partir de 1848 que les droits des mères furent reconnus par la loi.  
>Dean repoussa le bloc-note de Cas vers son propriétaire. Il ne savait pas que les femmes n'avaient aucun droit sur leur enfants avant. Et pourtant elles les mettaient au monde et les élevaient et les aimaient. C'était tellement pourri comme fonctionnement. Même si sa situation n'était pas si ridicule, il pouvait se comparer à ça. Casser avec Lisa avait été la meilleure solution. Il aurait juste aimé ne pas être obliger de sortir avec Lisa pour pouvoir voir Ben.<br>Il essaya de se concentrer sur le cours, mais il commença à se poser des questions sur Cas. Aimait-il les enfants ? En voulait-il ? Si c'était le cas, ça coupait un peu court à ses chances d'être avec lui. Est-ce que Cas aimerait être avec lui ? Quand il le vit le fixer, Dean oublia qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autour d'eux. Et c'était agréable, en quelques sortes. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mal que ça de sortir avec Cas.  
>Ça devenait ridicule. La prof commença à parler des dynamiques familiales en cas de divorce. Ce qui rappela Lisa à Dean. Mais arrêter de se concentrer sur le cours voulait dire penser à Cas.<br>Le pied de Cas frôla la jambe de Dean. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra immédiatement.  
>C'était une nouvelle sorte d'enfer.<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai traduis un cours universitaire oué. Trop fière de moi. Comment ça vous trouvez ça simple. Chut. C'était compliqué :'(<p>

Et puis Destieeeel *coeur*

Enfin voilà. La semaine prochaine, chapitre énorme, si mes souvenirs sont bon. J'aurai demain mon emploi du temps scolaire, et vous saurez bien assez tôt si le rythme de publication de cette fic en sera perturbé. J'espère que non...

Bonne semaine à tous :D


	11. Stairway to Heaven

Bonsoiiir~

Hey, bonne nouvelle, long chapitre ce soir *-*

Que dire sur ce chapitre... j'aime de plus en plus. /PAN/

Je sais pas. À vous de juger. Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Il embrassa Luci alors que celui-ci montait dans sa voiture.<p>

- Amuse toi bien à Détroit, dit Sam.

Luci roula des yeux. Une fois que la voiture fut hors de vue, Sam appela Gabe pour le voir au Roadhouse.

- Une semaine ? demanda-t-il.

Sam acquiesça, n'essayant même pas de repousser le sourire qui étiré son visage.

Une semaine entière sans Luci, cela semblait être trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait été appelé sur Détroit pour autant de temps parce que ses parents voulait fêter Thanksgiving à l'avance, puisque Luci n'était pas libre plus tard en novembre. Et comme ses parents étaient très strict sur l'utilisation du portable et qu'ils n'étaient de toute manière pas en très bons termes avec Luci, il n'aurait même pas à l'appeler pendant son absence. C'était un goût de liberté qui rendait Sam et excité et terriblement nerveux. Et s'il s'y habituait ?

Gabriel sourit avec une étincelle d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

- Je sais exactement ce que tu vas faire pendant ces vacances, dit-il.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

- Tous les jours après les cours, tu vas venir chez moi, on traînera ensemble et tu vas vivre la meilleure semaine de toute ta vie. On commence aujourd'hui, expliqua Gabriel.

Sam essaya désespérément de ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire pendant cette merveilleuse semaine. Il ne pensait pas du tout à Gabriel torse-nu l'accueillant tous les jours après les cours. Il n'envisagea pas du tout de sécher les cours à deux. Du tout.

Dean les rejoignit dans le box, poussant Sam un peu plus contre Gabriel. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent et un frisson parcourut le dos de Sam. Cette semaine allait être dingue.

Cas se glissa à côté de Dean alors que celui-ci demandait :

- C'est quoi cette histoire de « meilleure semaine de votre vie » ?

Sam roula les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas avoir de conversation privée, pour une fois ?

Gabriel répondit :

- Je vais rester la semaine avec ton frère pour passer du bon temps.

Sam pouvait sentir la chaleur lui monter au visage alors que Dean explosait de rire.

Puis il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose de forcé dans le rire de Dean. Sam leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Dean. La joie avait disparu dans ceux-ci. Ils étaient plus larges que d'habitude. Il semblait nerveux.

Dean vit Sam le scruter et lâcha sèchement :

- Quoi ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Rien.

Mais il vit ensuite la manière dont Cas regardait Dean. Bordel. Gabriel avait raison. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour en être sûr.

- Ouais, Gabe et moi avons des plans pour cette semaine, dit-il, et comme on sera hors de vos pattes, peut-être que vous pourriez prévoir des trucs à deux aussi ?

Dean eut l'air d'avoir bu de l'acide et jeta à Sam un regard de pure haine. Maintenant Sam pouvait être sûr que Gabriel avait complètement raison à propos de ces deux là. Bordel de merde.

Cas se redressa à la suggestion.

- Ça pourrait être sympa, dit-il à Dean.

Celui-ci arrêta de fixer son frère et tourna les yeux vers Cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Cas regarda la table.

- Je ne sais pas.

Dean sourit à Cas et Sam dût se retenir de pouffer de rire. Oh, il devait parler de ça à son frère. Mais alors que Gabriel lui touchait doucement le bras, il savait qu'il pouvait attendre.

- On va chez Gabe, dit-il en se levant, ne nous attendez pas.

Dean jeta un regard de mort à Sam qui lui fit s'inquiéter de retrouver de la cire à épiler dans son shampoing plus tard. Il se promit de se rappeler de tester son shampoing avant de l'utiliser la prochaine fois. Dean continua de discuter des plans de sorties avec Cas tandis que Sam et Gabriel quittaient le Roadhouse.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Gabriel, Sam demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Gabriel tint la porte ouverte le temps que Sam entre et attrapa un Almond Joy dans le bol de l'entrée avant de s'écraser sur son futon.

Il sourit et dit :

- Premièrement, je veux que tu te déshabilles.

- Quoi ?! demanda Sam avec une voix un peu plus aiguë que prévu.

Gabriel rit.

- Je rigole, Sam. C'est trop simple de te faire rougir. Je ne pouvais pas résister.

Il tapota le canapé alors que Sam essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Mais sérieusement, continua-t-il, je ne veux pas cette incroyable semaine si tu me caches des blessures.

Sam retint sa respiration. Sa cheville allait un peu mieux, mais cela faisait toujours mal de l'utiliser pour marcher. Il tenait un catalogue mental de toutes ses blessures : deux larges sur son torse et sur le côté, une autre grande dans son dos, quelques plus petites sur ses jambes, et de toutes nouvelles sur ses bras. Et d'autres encore.

- Tu me demandes de tout te montrer ? demanda-t-il.

Gabriel acquiesça.

- Tu ne faisais rien pour ta cheville. Je dois savoir si tu ne fais pas la même chose avec d'autres blessures.

Il avait dû voir la peur dans les yeux de Sam, car il continua :

- Sam, c'est bon. Je dois juste savoir si tu va bien. Je vais chercher un truc, retire au moins ta veste, hm ?

Sam acquiesça et enleva son manteau pendant que Gabriel se levait pour aller fouiller son sac-à-dos.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais montré ses blessures à Gabriel. Mais alors qu'il retirait avec précautions son t-shirt, il se sentait aussi nerveux que possible. Gabriel allait être dégoûté, ou pire, il allait le prendre en pitié. Et même sans ça, s'asseoir torse-nu sur le canapé de Gabriel était une nouvelle sorte d'angoisse.

Gabriel se retourna, un petit paquet dans les mains, et revint sur le futon. Il éloigna ses cheveux caramel de son visage et siffla. Il plaça le paquet dans les mains de Sam et toucha délicatement l'une des plus larges blessures sur la peau de Sam. Ses doigts étaient délicieusement chaud.

- Putain Sam, demanda Gabriel, tu es sûr que Lucifer n'a pas cassé quelques os ? Je peux voir au moins trois violets différents là.

Sam secoua la tête, même s'il n'était pas sûr. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un os brisé ferait plus mal que tout ça, mais il n'avait jamais vérifié. Gabriel arrêta de fixer le torse de Sam et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Donc, ça c'est pour toi, dit-il en indiquant la petite boîte que Sam tenait.

Celui-ci l'ouvrit, curieux. C'était une atèle pour cheville.

- Euh c'est-

- Je préfère penser que tu n'as juste pas d'atèle et que c'est pour ça que ça s'est autant aggravé, expliqua Gabriel.

Il prit l'atèle des mains de Sam et lui posa la cheville sur son genoux. Sam regarda Gabriel l'installer précautionneusement. Les mains étaient anormalement chaudes. Et étonnamment douces. Gabriel leva ses yeux ambre vers ceux de Sam.

- On ne peut pas commencer notre superbe semaine si tu es tout cassé, dit Gabriel en essayant de prendre un ton enjoué.

Toutes les barrières de Sam s'étaient rompues sous le regard de Gabriel. Il n'y avait ni pitié ou dégoût ou jugement dans celui-ci. Ses chaleureux yeux ambres n'étaient plein que de gentillesses et d'inquiétudes pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à un regard tel que celui-ci.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça, dit Sam.

Gabriel sourit et reposa la jambe de Sam.

- Si, je le suis. Tu vas me raconter les histoires de chaque blessures ou non ? interrogea Gabriel en se rapprochant pour mieux voir les marques.

- Il m'a surtout frappé, répondit Sam alors que Gabriel l'observait.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux.

- Frappé ?

- Ouais, s'il est de mauvaise humeur, il frappe.

-C'est quoi ce bordel, souffla Gabriel, et tu ne réponds jamais ?

Sam secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne pourrai pas faire du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime.

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Ouais, mais il ne le sait pas. Ça c'est ce qui arrive quand il croit que nous sommes un couple parfaitement heureux, dit Sam en désignant ses ecchymoses, si je répondais, il saurait la vérité, et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il ferait.

- Je comprends, dit Gabriel, attends... est-ce que c'est une marque de morsure ?

Il fixait l'épaule de Sam. Celle-ci était là depuis peu. Ils faisaient l'amour, et Luci avait décidé d'essayer de mordre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il déchira la peau comme ça mais heureusement, Luci n'avait pas aimé nettoyer derrière, alors il ne mordait plus.

- Ouais, tu ne veux pas savoir.

- J'en suis sûr. Jésus. Tu as désinfecté, hein ?

Avant que Sam ne puisse répondre, Gabriel avait sortie de l'alcool à friction, des bandes et du désinfectant. Il versa un peu d'alcool sur la marque de morsure et cela piqua comme jamais. Sam serra la poing. Au touché de Gabriel, la piqûre s'atténua seulement pour être remplacée par le feu. Il devait vraiment arrêter de le toucher.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas en train de crier ? questionna Gabriel en passant au désinfectant.

- J'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas réagir à la douleur, répondit Sam posément.

Gabriel recouvra la blessure avec deux larges pansements, ses mains lui procurant des frissons pendant qu'il installait le bandage. Il tourna Sam face à lui. La chaleur se propagea dans ses épaules sous les mains de Gabriel.

- Mec, dit Gabriel, c'est quoi. Ce bordel.

Cela prit un moment à Sam pour se rendre compte qu'il parlait de son manque de souffrance visible.

- Montrer qu'on a mal le rend encore pire, dit Sam en fixant ses genoux. Il savait à quel point il sonnait pathétique.

Gabriel lui releva la tête, ce qui accéléra le rythme cardiaque de Sam, et fit bien attention de fixer leurs regards.

- Si tu as mal, tu le montres. Je me fous d'à quel point tu t'es habitué à le cacher. Plus de ça avec moi, ok ?

Sam essaya de se rappeler comment respirer. Il était si proche de son visage. Il pourrait l'embrasser si facilement. Cela ne prendrait aucun effort.

Mais il s'éloigna et répondit « ok ». Gabriel sembla satisfait.

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres trucs comme ça ?

Sam acquiesça et désigna ses jambes.

- Juste d'autres ecchymoses.

Il se retint de retirer son pantalon pour voir la réaction de Gabriel.

- Mais je reste habillé.

Gabriel sourit.

- Ok, dit-il l'air abattu.

Sam sourit et souhaita que la déception de Gabriel soit réelle.

-Rien d'autre ? demanda celui-ci.

Sam prit la main de Gabriel et la plaça délicatement sur le côté droit de son crâne.

- Cette bosse, expliqua Sam, vient d'une étagère.

- Tu veux de la glace pour ça ? questionna Gabriel, inquiet.

Sam secoua la tête, retirant la main de Gabriel.

- Ça va.

- Je t'apporte de l'ibuprofène, dit-il quand même en retournant dans la salle de bain.

Sam voulait juste les doigts de Gabriel dans ses cheveux à nouveau. Si seulement tous ces touchés avaient lieu sous d'autres circonstances.

Après que Sam eut avalé quelques comprimés, Gabriel lui demanda si c'était fini. Mais même s'il avait dit à Gabriel qu'il ne lui cacherait rien, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui raconter ses pires sources de douleur.

- Ouais, c'est fini.

Gabriel afficha un grand sourire.

- Donc, maintenant, on s'amuse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sam en remettant son t-shirt, t'as des idées ?

- Ah non. Tu choisis, dit Gabriel. Cette semaine est entièrement à toi.

Après un moment, Sam suggéra de regarder un film. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait alors qu'il voyait les lèvres de Gabriel former un immense sourire. Il bénit sa bonne étoile qu'après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer il n'avait pas d'érection.

- Tu aimes quel genre de films ? demanda Gabriel.

- Euh, j'aime Star Wars.

- Bien sûr. Je parie que tu aime Le Seigneur des Anneaux aussi.

- En fait, dit Sam en se préparant à la réaction habituelle, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Mais... balbutia Gabriel.

Sam eut un petit rire. Il était sur la route avec son père et son frère quand le film était sorti pour la première fois. Ils n'avaient ni l'argent ni le temps de voir des films à l'époque.

Gabriel se leva et déclara :

- On regarde les trois, sans interruption, tout de suite.

- On aura assez de temps ? Il est presque 7heure, l'interrompit Sam.

Gabriel soupira.

- On est samedi, Sam. C'est pas comme si on avait une limite de temps. Attends, je vais faire du pop-corn, puis on va regarder les films, ça va être cool.

Il s'éloigna pour attraper la boîte de La Communauté de l'Anneau.

- Alors, où est ta famille ? interrogea Sam alors que Gabriel revenait, je croyais que tu avais dis que tu vivais ici avec eux.

Gabriel hocha la tête et jeta un paquet de pop-corn au micro-ondes.

- Ils vivent au dessus, papa, Mike et Raphy. Cet étage est complètement à moi par contre. Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes qu'on se fasse interrompre ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en enclenchant le micro-ondes.

- Nan, plutôt inquiet à propos de gens se demandant ce que je fais chez eux.

- J'ai déjà fais des soirées pyjamas, tu sais ?

-C'est une soirée pyjama ? demanda Sam, confus.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une soirée pyjama improvisée, cela ne s'était pas terminé très bien. Ou le contraire. Sam n'était pas sûr de catégoriser câliner comme « mauvais », parce qu'il ne câlinait pas Luci, ou comme étant « bien », parce que se réveiller dans les bras de Gabe était un moyen très, très agréable de se réveiller.

- Ça peut le devenir si tu es faible et que tu t'endors pendant le film, répondit Gabriel.

Et la nuit avança, les pop-corn étaient délicieux, Gabriel ne surnomma Sam « Samwise »* que quatre fois, ils posèrent les fils de nombreuses fois pour commenter, il toucha Sam bien plus que nécessaire et cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Sam, et Gabriel s'endormit sur l'épaule de Sam seulement une demi-heure après le début du Retour du Roi.

Sam plaça la couette sur son ami endormit après l'avoir déplacé de son épaule à ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux en espérant ne pas se réveiller dans les bras de Gabriel à nouveau.

Mais en se réveillant le lendemain matin face à l'écran titre du DVD, Gabriel le tenait dans ses bras, et il mentirait s'il disait que cela le dérangeait vraiment.

* * *

><p>*Samwise : wise : sage, prudent, sensé. Sam le sage. Bref, celui qui sait pas s'amuser.<p>

Voilààà~

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à mercredi :D


	12. After School Special

Bonsoir tout le monde :3

Alors je préfère prévenir, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la traduction de ce chapitre. Puis on a été un peu just avec ma beta pour la relecture et tout. Donc si y'a des anglicismes ou des trucs bizarre... je suis désolée x.x

Bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 13 est déjà traduit et n'attend que mercredi pour être posté. /PAN/

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Durant la semaine, Dean avait à peine pu voir Sam. Il était toujours avec Gabriel. Soit il rampait à la maison très tôt le matin, soit il ne rentrait pas du tout et envoyait vite fait un message à Dean pour le prévenir. Ça aurait été mignon si cela ne l'avait pas embêté. Il voulait toujours parler avec lui au sujet de la merde qui se passait avec Cas. Il était définitivement plus <em>Team Gabriel<em> que_ Team Luci_, mais son frère lui manquait.

Et il avait besoin de parler à Sam. Il avait emmené Cas au Millenium Park comme ils l'avaient finalement décidé. Ça avait bien commencé. Cas était vraiment sympa et c'était agréable de traîner avec lui. Mais il avait commencé à neiger, puisque novembre débutait à Chicago. Millenium Park et la neige rendait les choses bien trop romantiques. C'était le rendez-vous le plus ressemblant à un rencard qui n'en était pourtant pas un qu'il n'aie jamais fait. Et c'était génial. Et si ça ce n'était pas frustrant...

Donc, il avait besoin de parler à Sam, mais son frère était trop occupé avec Gabriel pour répondre à ses maudits sms.

Finalement, à 3h du matin le vendredi, Sam rentra à la maison. Dean était incapable de dormir car à chaque fois qu'il commençait un rêve normal, celui-ci se transformait petit à petit en Cas de manière assez désagréable.

Lorsque Sam entra, Dean était dans la cuisine à siroter du café.

- Hey Sam, dit-il, souriant au sursaut que fit son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore debout ?

- On peut parler ? demanda Dean au lieu de répondre à la question de Sam.

Celui-ci soupira.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis assez fatigué.

Dean avala son café et sa fierté.

- Je crois que j'ai un truc pour Cas, dit-il rapidement.

Sam rejoint immédiatement Dean dans la cuisine en jetant son manteau sur le sol.

- On peut parler, dit-il.

Dean ne pensait pas être capable de se répéter. Mais Sam attendait. Il avait tout dit, non ? Il pensait avoir un truc pour Cas. Là c'était le moment où Sam devait lui donner des conseils ou quelque chose. Dean alla laver son mug dans l'évier.

- Tu vas parler ou dois-je commencer à poser des questions ? interrogea Sam avec un sourire.

Dean lui lança un regard menaçant. C'était déjà assez dur d'avouer ce genre de choses à voix haute sans en plus rajouter le stupide toupet de Sam.

- Donc, Cas, dit Sam.

Dean soupira.

- Yep.

- Donc tu l'aimes bien. Quel est le problème ?

- Quel est le problème ? demanda Dean, incrédule. Je viens de me séparer de Lisa il y a seulement un mois de ça ; si je l'aime vraiment, c'est parce qu'il pourrait être un moyen de rebond, oh, et je suis hétéro.

Sam s'assit à table et fit signe à Dean de s'asseoir avec lui. Peut-être que discuter de ça avec Sam n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça en fait. Il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Il s'assit quand même.

- As-tu toujours des sentiments pour Lisa ? questionna Sam.

Dean réfléchit. Sam n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point il avait laissé sa relation avec Lisa se détériorer. Mais c'était lui qui avait voulu cette conversation au départ.

- Non, plus depuis un moment.

Sam sourit.

- Donc ça ne pose plus de problème.

Dean soupira :

- Bien.

Sam croisa ses bras et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Et pour ta sexualité...

Dean gémit.

- Oh non. On ne va pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas gay.

- T'es-tu jamais senti attiré par un garçon ?

- T'es sérieux ? demanda Dean, exaspéré. Non, je n'ai jamais été attiré par un autre homme.

- Jusqu'à maintenant.

Dean soupira et se passa la main sur la bouche et le menton.

- Ouais, j'imagine.

Sam le fixa, septique.

- Tu « imagines » ?

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise Sammy ? Je sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

Sam secoua la tête.

- Rien ne va pas. Je pense que tu es probablement hétéro.

- Mais et pour Cas ?

- Cas est sûrement une exception, conclut Sam. Peut-être que tu es Cas-sexuel.

- Sam, tu te fous de moi ?

- Quoi ? C'est ma meilleur hypothèse. C'est clair que tu l'aimes, mais juste lui. Ça colle. T'as une meilleure idée ?

Dean le fixa. Et ce mec était son frère. Cas-sexuel ? Vraiment ?

- Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il serait un moyen de rebond ? demanda Sam.

Honnêtement, c'est à cause de sa récente rupture avec Lisa. Mais, même si elle lui manquait, ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait mal. Ben lui manquait. Se sentir comme le membre d'une famille lui manquait. Bien sûr, il avait Sam, Charlie et Dorothy, mais ce n'était pas exactement pareil. Être amoureux lui manquait.

- Cas ne ferait que remplacer Lisa et Ben, dit-il.

Il n'admit pas que cela ferait aussi de Cas sa nouvelle famille. Quand s'était-il si rapproché de lui ? Ils parlaient beaucoup, de tout, mais il le connaissait à peine.

- Oh vraiment, dit Sam sans le croire, décris Cas pour moi.

- Tu le connais, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le...

- Fais moi rire.

- Cas, lâcha Dean vaguement conscient du bien que ça faisait de prononcer son nom, il est, je sais pas. Il fait à peu près ma taille, un peu plus petit. Il a les cheveux noir, les yeux bleu, et est de corpulence moyenne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise sur lui ?

- Dis moi ce qu'il est en tant que personne.

- Euuh... Il est... réfléchit Dean. Comment était-il ? Il était incroyable.

- Il est intelligent. Très intelligent. Je sais pas comment il sait autant de trucs. Et il est gentil. Pas du genre poli mais plutôt je-m'intéresse-vraiment. Je sais pas. Il est cool.

Le sourire de Sam lui montait jusqu'aux oreille, le bâtard.

- Quoi ? demanda Dean.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point tu souris là tout de suite ?

Dean était complètement conscient de ce foutu sourire qui ne voulait pas quitter son visage.

- Ah ouais, Cas est totalement un moyen de rebond. Je suis sûr que tu ne ressens absolument rien pour lui.

Dean roula des yeux.

- C'est tellement dommage qu'il craque pour toi.. puisque tu ne peux lui rendre la pareil, dit alors Sam.

- Quoi ? questionna Dean un peu trop fort.

Sam explosa de rire.

- Mec, tu l'as mal, dit-il entre deux fous rires.

Est-ce que Cas l'aimait vraiment ? Sam se moquait de lui n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr qu'il se moquait de lui. Ce n'était pas possible que Dean soit si chanceux.

- Ferme-la Sam, dit Dean, et comment va Gabriel d'ailleurs ?

Sam se tut.

- Il va bien, dit-il avec prudence.

- Juste bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensemble ? interrogea Dean.

Sam rougit vivement et baissa les yeux vers la table.

- On a traîné ensemble.

- C'est tout ?

- Ouais, Dean, c'est tout.

- Mais tu voudrais plus que juste traîner avec lui.

- Ferma-la, dit Sam en retenant un sourire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher à Dean. Dean essaya de ne pas penser au sourire timide de Cas lorsqu'ils avaient partagé un chocolat chaud au Millennium Park. Ce sourire était la chose la plus mignonne à laquelle Dean pouvait penser.

Sam rit.

- Mec, c'est quoi cette tête ?

- Quelle tête ?

- Cette tête.

- C'est ma tête, Sam.

- Tu pensais à quelque chose.

- Et ?

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

Dean soupira, réalisant que Sam n'arrêterait pas.

- À quand Cas et moi sommes allé au Millennium Park il y a quelques jours, et c'était entièrement ta faute, bitch.

Sam ouvrit une bouche béate.

- Vous avez, est-ce que c'était un rencard ? demanda-t-il.

Dean l'interrompit direct.

- Non ce n'était pas un rencard. On traînait juste.

Il lança un regard à Sam qui lui répondit par une bitchface classique à la Sam Winchester. Ils rirent tout les deux.

- Tu imagines si papa pouvait nous voir là maintenant ? lâcha Dean.

Sam rit.

- Je préfère pas. Tu te souviens de sa réaction pour Brady ?

- Bah tu ne ramenais que des filles avant lui. Ça a un peu été un choc.

- Ok, d'accord, dit Sam. Et ensuite il nous criait dessus de nous lever et d'aller nous en chercher si c'était ce qu'on voulait au lieu de s'asseoir là comme des filles essayant de comprendre leurs propres sentiments.

- Oh, donc on se sent tout les deux comme des filles ce soir ? rit Dean.

- Ferme-la Dean, soupira Sam.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as fait parler de Cas, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'entendre parler de Gabriel ? C'est injuste, dit Dean faussement offensé.

Sam rit.

- La vie est injuste, tous ceux qui disent le contraire essayent de vendre quelque chose.

Dean en avait tellement marre de l'humour de Sam.

- Ne me balance pas tes répliques de Princess Bride à la figure, dit-il avant de reprendre un ton sérieux, juste... tu l'aimes ?

- Je sors avec Luci, Dean, protesta Sam.

Dean acquiesça et se laissa reposer contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je sais, je sais. C'est ta vie. Mais Gabriel te rend heureux au contraire de Luci et tu as laissé tomber Luci pour Gabriel. Ça ne me briserait pas le cœur quoi. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Sam hocha la tête doucement, tout sourire disparut de son visage. Dean savait que Sam cachait pas mal de choses.

- Ok. J'ai compris que tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais j'essaierai d'écouter si jamais l'envie te prend finalement.

Sam le fixa.

- Tu essaieras ? Vraiment, Dean ?

- Hey, dit Dean avec un sourire narquois, je ne peux rien promettre si tu commences à me dégouliner toutes tes émotions à la figure.

Sam poussa Dean par le bras en souriant et se leva.

- Je vais me coucher. Gabe et moi avons pas mal marché aujourd'hui, je suis crevé.

- C'est comme ça que les gosses le disent maintenant ? demanda Dean.

- Ferme-la Dean, répondit Sam.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il ajouta :

- Dean, tu devrais vraiment demander à Cas de sortir avec toi.

- Je ne sais pas, Sam.

- Ta vie. Mais sérieusement. Fais-le.

- Bonne nuit Sam.

- Tu pourrais être vraiment heureux avec lui.

- Ok, Sam. Va te coucher.

- Sérieusement, Dean.

Dean se leva et alla dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Étonnamment, Dean réussit à s'endormir assez vite malgré le café. Sa tolérance à la caféine était devenue trop haute.

A la seconde où il fermait les yeux, il pouvait sentir les bras de Cas autours de lui et rêva de ces lèvres pressant des prières sur sa peau.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà 8D<p>

Jolie petit chapitre entre frérots. Sont meugnons. Dean, écoute ton frère. ÉCOUTE LE. Sam, ARRÊTE DE FAIRE TA TÊTE DE MULE MUETTE.

Anyway. À mercredi, luv :3


	13. Sex and Violence

Bonsoir tout le monde ~

Ce chapitre bat des records de petitesse (ce mot existe ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche, ma beta m'a tellement grondé sur mon franglais et ma terrifiante grammaire française que je peux bien me permettre d'inventer des mots 8D ), mais il n'en est pas moins important... et touchant. L'angst commence vraiment.

Je dois prévenir que ce chapitre parle de sexe ? Bah voilà.

Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Deux jours après sa conversation avec Dean, Sam essaya d'oublier la semaine qu'il avait passée avec Gabriel. Luci rentrait. Il devait oublier tout ce fun et retourner à son ancienne vie. Il savait que prendre goût à la liberté était quelque chose de dangereux.<p>

Dimanche soir, Sam s'assit les bras autours des épaules de Luci alors qu'ils regardaient un épisode de Stargate-SG1. Même si c'était la première fois que Daniel mourrait dans la série, Luci semblait tout particulièrement s'ennuyer.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais la semaine dernière ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis juste resté à la maison avec Dean.

Sam retourna son attention sur la série en silence. Alors que tout le monde saluait inutilement Daniel à ses premières funérailles, Luci glissa une main entre les cuisses de Sam. Celui-ci essaya de l'ignorer et se concentra encore plus sur la télévision.

-Aller Sam, gémit son petit copain, tu ne fais plus attention à moi ces derniers temps. Parle moi, Sam.

-Parce que tu as juste envie de parler ? Demanda Sam, désignant la main de Luci sur son entrejambe.

Son petit ami sourit avec espièglerie. Sam roula des yeux.

-Ça peut pas attendre plus tard ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la télévision alors qu'ils révélaient que Daniel n'était en effet pas mort mais tenu captif par un alien, on arrive au meilleur moment.

-Mais Sam... tu ne seras plus d'humeur plus tard, se plaint Luci.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur là.

-Je peux changer ça.

-Alors tu pourras aussi le changer après cet épisode.

Luci se déplaça sur le canapé pour se mettre à cheval sur les hanches de Sam, bloquant efficacement la vue sur la télévision. Il fixa Sam avec un regard glacé alarmant et dit :

-Tu sais, si tu tenais vraiment à moi, on n'aurai pas ce genre de problème.

Sam savait qu'à partir de maintenant il n'avait plus le choix s'il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu cet épisode et ne manquerait donc rien. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de coucher avec Luci. Pourtant, Sam savait que s'il n'acceptait pas maintenant, Luci commencerait à broyer du noir. Et il ne s'arrêterait de se morfondre qu'avec du sexe. S'il laissait juste Luci bouder... et bien, Sam avait encore mal au dos depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de laisser Luci bouder.

-Tu as raison, dit-il, J'ai déjà vu cet épisode de toute manière.

Luci sauta de ses genoux joyeusement et dit :

-Merveilleux. Chambre, donc ?

Son petit-ami tira Sam hors du canapé dans le couloir étroit plus brutalement que nécessaire. Sam savait qu'il était si brusque pour le punir d'avoir était si réticent à coucher avec lui. Surtout après une semaine d'absence. Il ravala sa peur et pria pour ne pas avoir trop énervé Luci.

C'est de ça dont il avait peur de parler avec Gabriel. Le sexe avec Luci n'était ni agréable, ni gentil. C'était douloureux. Ça faisait saigner Sam la plupart du temps. Parfois il ne pouvait plus s'asseoir pendant des jours.

C'était quelque chose de se faire battre et blessé, c'en était une autre d'avouer ne pas se battre contre des rapports sexuels forcés. C'était un niveau de honte dont il ne se remettrait jamais. Rien ne le faisait se détester lui-même plus que ça. Mais faire avec était plus simple. Ne rien dire était moins dangereux.

Luci poussa Sam sur le lit et chercha son gode-ceinture. Sam savait qu'il ne fallait pas protester. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas demander à Luci pourquoi il ne se faisait pas tout simplement opérer pour changer de sexe. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait presque pas de préliminaire, et pas de lubrifiant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'asseoir pendant des jours. Il savait qu'il était lâche pour ne pas tout arrêter avec l'homme qui prenait tant de plaisir à lui faire du mal. Et c'était pour ça qu'il savait qu'il le méritait.

Il retira son pantalon et pensa à lui et Gabriel se baladant en ville, ou regardant le Seigneur des Anneaux, ou à essayer de le convaincre de faire patin sur glace. Il essaya de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre.

S'il était une meilleure personne, il partirait. Mais il ne l'était pas, alors il ne le faisait pas et ne mériterait pas mieux même s'il le faisait.

Pourtant, alors que Sam étouffait ses pleurs de douleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à des mains douces, des cheveux caramel et des yeux ambrés qui le calmeraient et l'apaiseraient au milieu de tout ça.

* * *

><p>Je vous avais prévenu, dure chapitre. Et rien ne va en s'arrangeant ahah.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même (pas en tant que ssado-maso mais... enfin vous m'avez comprise 8D ) et à mercredi !


	14. I'm No Angel

Bonjour bonjour !

Oui je sais je suis trèèèès en retard... c'est que j'ai eu une semaine très chargée (vive la Terminale ~ ) et une beta pleine de problème informatique (j'espère vraiment que ça va s'arranger pour toi ma chérie ;-; ), donc voilà...

Mais le chapitre est cool 8)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Après les cours Dean et Cas marchèrent ensemble en direction de l'immeuble de Dean.<p>

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies jamais regardé Doctor Who ? demanda Dean, choqué.

C'était totalement inexcusable. Cas, son merveilleux meilleur ami, n'avait jamais vu de dalek, de tournevis sonique ou Gallifrey de sa vie. Inacceptable. Cas haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

- On regarde dès qu'on arrive à la maison, dit Dean.

Il se figea.

- Chez moi, corrigea-t-il, dès qu'on arrive chez moi.

Cas lui sourit, son cœur s'arrêta, et son téléphone sonna.

- Désolé, s'excusa Dean en décrochant son appel. Allô ?  
>- Dean, dit Lisa, Dieu merci, je ne pensais pas que tu décrocherais.<br>Cas jeta un regard à Dean alors que le visage de celui-ci vira rapidement au blanc pâle. Lisa. Oh mon Dieu.  
>- Lisa, répondit-il à moitié d'une part pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Cas et d'autre part pour dire quelque chose à Lisa sans vraiment dire quoi que ce soit.<p>

Cas hocha la tête, son sourire hésitant légèrement.

- On se retrouve chez toi, dit-il.

Dean articula un « merci » tandis que Lisa lui disait :

- Écoute Dean, on doit parler.

Dean regarda Cas s'éloigner et demanda :

- De quoi ?  
>- Nous.<p>

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et fit demi-tour sur le trottoir.

- Lis', commença-t-il.  
>- Tu devrais passer à la maison. Ce serait mieux de se parler face à face.<p>

Il commença à s'éloigner de son immeuble. Il pourrait voir Ben. Il accéléra le pas.

- Non, dit-il.

Elle soupira.

- Dean.

Il ne pourrait pas supporter de revoir Ben. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Lisa lui avait dit pour expliquer son absence. Il voulait juste oublier.

- Non, dit-il, dis moi juste ce que tu as à dire.  
>- Dean, ce serait mieux face à face-<br>- Dis maintenant. C'est déjà assez dure de te parler sans comme ça, dit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner chez elle. Il ne serait pas capable de le supporter, il le savait.

- Bien. Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble.

Dean avança plus vite, tenté de courir tout droit jusqu'à chez elle. Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais il récupérerait sa famille. Mais ça ne valait pas le coup, il avait déjà une famille, non ? Il pourrait voir Ben. Mais non, il le blesserait. Lui et Lisa se détruiraient.  
>À son silence, elle ajouta :<p>

- C'était bien de faire une pause, mais on peut arranger les choses.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas. Ce serait autre chose, quelque chose de complètement différent, mais quelque chose les détruirait forcément. Qu'importe ce qu'ils fassent, cela terminerait toujours de la même manière. Toujours.

- Non, dit-il.  
>- Mais Dean, supplia-t-elle, nous sommes une famille.<p>

Dean ferma les yeux et s'arrêta. Il s'appuya contre le bâtiment le plus proche. Normalement, il aurait répondu oui à ça. Mais rien n'était plus normal. Et sa famille était chez lui à attendre pour regarder Doctor Who avec lui, qu'il sache qu'il était sa famille ou pas. Que Dean le considérait comme plus qu'un ami ou pas.

- J'ai dis non, Lisa, dit-il fier de la force dans sa voix.

A en juger par les battements de son cœur, ses mots auraient pu être beaucoup plus hésitant.  
>Dean ferma son téléphone et se retint de le jeter contre le trottoir. Alors qu'il reprenait son chemin, il se rendit compte à quel point il se sentait fatigué. Il était tout le temps sur les nerfs. Bien trop fatigué pour voir Cas tout de suite. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de lui avouer ses sentiments. La possibilité d'une réjection lui faisait plus peur que ses propres sentiments.<br>Il envoya rapidement un sms à Cas :

« Tout va bien. J'ai besoin de me détendre un peu. Je serais là dans une heure. Désolé. »

Il se sentait un peu coupable, mais pensait que cela valait mieux que de le laisser attendre. Avec un peu de chance, Sam jouerait l'hôte pendant un moment. Et Charlie appréciait assez Cas. Bon Dieu, il avait besoin d'un verre. Sans attendre la réponse, il se dirigea vers le Roadhouse.  
>Trois bières plus tard, Benny vint s'asseoir à ses côtés dans son box inhabituellement vide.<p>

- Comment ça va, mon frère ? demanda-t-il.

Son accent du sud était plein de nonchalance, mais Dean n'était pas encore assez saoul pour ne pas discerner la note d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Ça va, répondit-il en prenant une large gorgée de bière.  
>- Surpris de te voir tout seul, continua Benny, problèmes à la maison ?<p>

Dean secoua la tête.

- Ils ne savent pas que je suis ici.  
>- Ah, ça explique tout.<p>

Benny hocha la tête à Jo derrière le bar. Celle-ci courut derrière Bobby et Ellen, qui étaient en train d'essuyer des verres, et attrapa le téléphone sur le mur.

- Putain, Benny ? demanda Dean.

Son ami se rassit et dit :

- Les seules fois où tu viens boire ici tout seul, c'est que tu te sens mal. Ta famille ne sait pas que tu es là ? Quelque chose ne va pas et, mon frère, je ne te regarderai pas te faire ça à toi-même.

Dean grommela en finissant sa bouteille. Il commanda une autre bière en attendant que Sam vienne pour le ramener à la maison. Benny resta assit avec lui en silence. C'était un calme confortable. Il savait que Benny était prêt à l'écouter si il voulait parler.  
>Dean voulait parler de l'appel de Lisa à Benny, de Ben qui lui manquait, qu'il aimait Cas, que les choses avec Lisa mourraient petit à petit, qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir une relation stable avec quiconque, et même d'à quel point son père lui manquait. Mais il ne dit rien. Honnêtement, personne n'avait besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses. C'était ses problèmes, il leur ferait face tout seul.<br>C'est choqué que Cas vit Dean, légèrement pompette, et non Sam se diriger vers lui après que Jo lui aie indiqué sa place. Benny se leva, serra l'épaule de Dean et alla discuter avec Ellen et Jo, laissant Cas et Dean tranquilles. Peut-être qu'il savait que Dean parlerait à Cas. Peut-être qu'il savait que Dean avait des sentiments pour Cas. Dans les deux cas, il aurait désespérément voulu que Benny reste. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Les yeux bleu électriques de Cas fixait déjà Dean bien trop intensément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dean ? demanda Cas.

Dean n'arrivait pas à analyser la voix de Cas. Mais le terrain semblait dur et dangereux.

- Lisa a appelé, expliqua Dean.  
>- Je sais, j'étais là.<br>- Ça s'est mal passé.  
>- Donc tu es allé te saouler. Et tu m'as laissé tomber. Ça semble tout à fait logique.<p>

Dean reposa son verre sur la table et souffla de frustration. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Cas, dit-il.

Cas se déplaça autours de la table pour s'asseoir à côté de Dean.

- Explique moi.

Ses yeux bleus étaient en feu. Comme si des éclairs remplissaient ses iris. Dean déglutit. Ils étaient assit trop proches l'un de l'autre. Il essaya de reconnecter son cerveau.

- Elle voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. Mais je ne peux pas.

Cas semblait visiblement plus doux. C'était tellement injuste. Dean était à deux doigts de s'asseoir sur sa main pour s'empêcher de le toucher.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Cas.  
>- Pourquoi quoi ?<br>- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas remis avec elle ?

Cas devait vraiment arrêter de le fixer comme ça. Il essaya de se concentrer sur Jo, Ellen, Bobby et Benny de l'autre côté du bar.

- Je ne l'aime plus, je te l'ai déjà dis.

Cas acquiesça.

- Oui, mais je sais à quel point Ben te manque.

Dean voulut reprendre sa boisson, mais Cas l'en empêcha. Il remit la bouteille sur la table et posa ses mains sur celles de Dean.

- Ne bois pas, dit-il, parle-moi.

Il avait trop de difficultés à respirer pour se soucier de parler. Cas laissa ses main sur celles de Dean. Celui-ci répondit finalement :

- Ouais, Ben me manque. Mais Lisa et moi, ça ne fonctionne pas. Je lui ferais juste du mal.  
>- Comment le saurais-tu ? demanda Cas.<p>

Était-il en train de lui dire de se remettre avec Lisa ? C'était définitivement comme ça que Dean l'avait entendu.

- Je peux récupérer ça ? questionna-t-il en désignant la bière.  
>- Non. On parle, on ne boit pas.<p>

Dean essaya de lancer un regard frustré à Cas, mais sans succès.

- Je fais du mal à tout le monde, expliqua Dean, Ben n'est pas une exception.

Les mains de Cas étaient chaudes et rugueuses et donnaient à Dean toutes sortes de pensées. Il voulait ces mains sur lui.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne m'as pas fais mal, dit Cas uniformément.  
>- Pas encore.<p>

Cas éloigna la mains de Dean de la bouteille de bière et la serra dans les siennes. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Cas teint la main de Dean dans ses deux mains et le regarda dans les yeux avec tant de sérénité que. Dean détourna presque le regard.

- Je ne pense pas que tu me blesseras, Dean, dit Cas doucement.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils étaient trop proches. Leurs jambes se touchaient presque.

- Cas, dit Dean en essayant de garder son calme.

Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il porta sa main libre au visage de Cas. Caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Il se pencha et embrassa Cas profondément.  
>Dean était désolé. Il était désolé d'être un ami merdique. Il était désolé d'avoir des sentiments pour Cas. Il pensait vraiment qu'il le blesserait, et était désolé pour ça aussi. Il était juste désolé de faire parti de la vie de Cas. Il libéra sa main de la prise de Cas, qui l'avait relâché sûrement à cause du choc, et la passa dans les cheveux de Cas. Il était désolé de ne pas être la personne que Castiel méritait.<br>Cas cessa le baiser en premier. L'esprit brumeux de Dean lui hurla dessus. Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Cela devait avoir été quelque chose de merveilleux, car ses lèvres le picotaient encore avec délice. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment...  
>La réalité lui arriva en pleine face. Il avait embrassé Cas. Oh mon Dieu. Cas le fixait, le regard confus et choqué. MonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieumonDieu.<p>

- Dean, dit Cas.

La profondeur de sa voix était trop pour lui. Il avait embrassé Cas. Il ne lui avait même pas dit ses sentiments. Il avait juste... putain de merde.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Dean, rapidement.

Il avait embrassé Cas, et tout gâché. Comme toujours. Merde. Il se leva et courut vers la porte de sortie.

* * *

><p>Bouahahahahahahah~ PAN/

Alors, sachez que l'auteure (et moi-même mais ça vous le savez j'imagine ahah) apprécie beaucoup toutes vos reviews, vous lui faite super plaisir *-*

Et j'essaierais d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois, mais vu mon programme du week-end c'est pas gagné... ouch.

Voilà voilà, bonne journée à tous :3


	15. Holy Terror

Bonjour bonsoir ~

Je suis désolée. J'ai vraiment du mal à jongler entre cours, devoirs, traduction, loisirs et vie social (sisi j'ai une vie sociale je ne vis pas dans une cave contrairement à ce que pourrait penser certains /PAN/).

Donc voilà, encore un chapitre en retard... mais lui j'ai essayé de limiter les dégâts. Seulement un jour de retard ! Au prix cher d'une absence de relecture par ma beta... oups.

J'ai quand même essayé de relire et corriger deux trois trucs mais... vous avez autorisation de me jeter des tomates si vous voyez des fautes impardonnables. ;-;

Anyway. Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Sam descendit lentement et précautionneusement la rue Chicago. Chaque pas lui donnait une nouvelle définition de honte et de douleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester chez Luci. Il avait à peine réussi à se retenir de pleurer avant de pouvoir partir.<p>

Dieu, qu'il se détestait.

Il détestait ça. Rentrer chez lui était le pire quand il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se briser en mille morceaux à chaque secondes. Il savait que Luci avait laissé de nouvelles ecchymoses avec ses mains sur son dos. Cela irait mieux s'il pouvait juste descendre dans une petite ruelle et disparaître entièrement.

Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé ? Il se souvenait il y a longtemps quand Luci voulait rendre Sam heureux. Il avait essayé de rendre le sexe agréable. Maintenant ce n'était qu'un jeu de pouvoir, et ce jeu de pouvoir faisait qu'à chaque enjambées Sam se retenait de grimacer. Son dos était en feu, ses jambes tremblaient à cause de ses muscles qui protestaient de tant d'abus, et il était épuisé au point de pouvoir s'évanouir dans la rue. Mais il devait rentrer chez lui. Il devait essayer de dormir et de tout oublier. Alors il continuait, lentement, de marcher juste comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait.

-Sam ? Fit une voix.

Le son de son nom coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme du miel, et la peur lui serra le cœur. Gabriel ne pouvait pas le voir comme ça. Il pouvait à peine marcher, il avait pleuré tout le long de sa marche et sa honte suffisait à le tuer. Gabe rattrapa Sam facilement.

-Hey Sam. Wow, on devrait vraiment arrêter de se rencontrer comme ça, dit-il en tapant sa main contre le dos de Sam.

Il n'avait pas encore vu le visage de Sam. Il n'avait aucune idée que quelque chose allait mal jusqu'à ce que Sam tressaille sous son touché. Il avait essayé de ne pas tressaillir, mais n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Tout humour disparut du visage de Gabriel.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Sam acquiesça, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour l'utiliser. Gabriel le fit s'arrêter de marcher en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. Sam essaya de lui tourner le dos. Gabriel lui attrapa les avant-bras pour l'en empêcher.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam ? Dit-il.

Sam regarda ses chaussures. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne voulait pas que Gabe voit son visage plein de larmes.

-J'ai mal, répondit-il, ne voulant pas mentir à Gabriel. Sa voix était étouffée par ses larmes, comme il l'avait craint. Cela fit lever la tête à Gabriel.

-Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répéta-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer à quel point il était brisé. Gabe avait déjà suffisamment de raisons de le laisser tomber. Ses yeux étaient emplis de peur et d'inquiétude, et ça tuait Sam.

-Je ne peux pas, Sam réussi à dire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

Sam soupira à travers ses larmes et se tourna de Gabriel. Celui-ci le suivit.

-Hey, Sam, aller. Tu ne te retiens pas devant moi, tu te souviens ? Dit-il.

Sam secoua la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que Gabe était là ? Pourquoi gâchait-il encore son temps avec lui ? Gabriel lui prit la main.

-Aller, dit-il en lui désignant la ruelle la plus proche. La main de Gabriel était trop agréable pour l'ignorer. Ses contacts si doux étaient un tel contraste avec ceux de Luci, Sam avait du mal à le supporter. Sam serra Gabriel fort dans ses bras dès qu'ils atteignirent la ruelle.

-Gabe, dit-il en essayant de ne pas pleurer dans les cheveux de son amis, merci.

Gabriel lui rendit son étreinte et caressa doucement et gentiment le dos de Sam.

-Est-ce que ça va, Sam ?

Sam essaya désespérément de ne pas pleurer, mais répondre à Gabriel rendait la douleur tellement pire. Non, il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et c'était entièrement sa faute. Bordel, il était si stupide. Il sanglota dans l'épaule de Gabriel.

Celui-ci continua de caresser le dos de Sam et dit :

-Je prend ça pour un non.

Il fit un pas de recul mais garda une main sur l'épaule de Sam.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir et te détendre un moment, dit-il.

Sam secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas.

Gabriel pencha la tête en le regardant. Sam avait finalement finit de pleurer et s'agenouilla avec précaution. C'était le plus proche de la position assise qu'il pouvait prendre sans se faire encore plus mal. Gabriel s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de Sam.

-Sam ? Demanda-t-il, effrayé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ce qui se passe toujours.

-Où étais-tu avant que je ne te croise ?

-Chez Luci.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Sam se retint de pleurer à nouveau. Gabriel s'assit sur le sol et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sam hésita. S'il protestait plus, Gabe comprendrait, c'était sûr. Mais s'il s'asseyait, cela ferait plus mal qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. S'asseoir à côté de Gabriel semblait être la meilleure option pourtant. Si quoi que ce soit pouvait le faire se sentir mieux, c'était être plus proche de Gabriel.

Il s'assit à côté de Gabriel et ne put s'empêcher de crier. La douleur traversa son coccyx par tous les côtés.

-Sam ?! S'exclama Gabriel, alarmé. Sam hocha la tête et s'agrippa à la jambe de Gabriel.

-Je vais bien, dit-il, même s'il était très clair qu'il n'allait pas bien. Gabriel lui lança un regard non-amusé, rapidement remplacé par une triste compréhension.

-Oh Sam. Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Sam secoua la tête.

-Ça va.

-Est-ce qu'il a... Comment... Est-ce que c'était... est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Gabriel.

Il chercha la main de Sam, qui la lui donna.

-Ouais, dit Sam, ça va aller.

Gabriel entoura Sam de ses bras et le rapprocha. Sam posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gabe.

-Tu sais, dit Gabriel doucement, si je ne frappe pas Lucifer au visage à un certain point, j'en serais très déçu.

Sam gloussa un peu.

Après quelques minutes, Gabriel dit :

-On se les pèle ici. On peut aller chez moi si tu veux. Tu peux te lever ?

Sam leva la tête vers Gabe et acquiesça.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas s'incruster chez Gabriel à chacun de ses mauvais jours.

Doucement et soigneusement, Gabe l'aida à se relever. Sam ne voulait pas que Gabriel retire ses mains. Celui-ci sourit.

-Bien sûr. J'adore t'avoir chez moi. Juste sois sûr de prévenir Dean par texto, parce tu devrais vraiment rester pour la nuit.

Sam hocha la tête, reconnaissant pour le rappel, et sorti son portable.

Presque arrivé chez lui, Gabriel se tourna vers Sam :

-Je comprend que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé. Mais tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

Sam sourit.

-Ouais, je vois ça.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte, Gabriel demanda :

-C'était consentant ?

Sam le fixa. Il n'y avait ni jugement, ni pitié, juste de l'inquiétude.

-À peine, admit-il.

Gabe hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte à Sam et dit :

-Ouaip. Je vais frapper ce gros sac de burnes bien dans la bouche.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sam se sentit un peu bizarre d'aller de chez un mec à chez un autre. Mais être chez Gabriel était une bonne sensation. Être chez Luci ne l'était pas. Il ignora ce sentiment gênant.

Sam s'allongea sur le futon, sa tête sur les genoux de Gabe. Il commençait à s'endormir quand Gabriel passa alors ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sam gémit presque.

-Je suis désolé, dit Gabriel en retirant sa main rapidement, tu devrais dormir.

-Non c'est bon. C'est plutôt rassurant, dit Sam.

Gabriel remit vite ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Sam.

-Tu devrais savoir, chuchota Gabriel d'un air endormi, je suis désolé que tu doive passer par tout ça. Je hais que tu souffre tout le temps. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je m'inquiète pour toi, et si tu voulais quitter Luci je t'aiderai autant que possible.

Sam acquiesça sur les genoux de Gabe et dit « merci », mais Gabriel savait aussi bien que lui que quitter Luci n'était pas prévu. Et une nouvelle raison commençait à prendre racine.

Sam s'inquiétait de ce que Luci ferait s'il savait où il était en ce moment. Si Luci blessait Gabriel, Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Et Luci ferait du mal à Gabriel si Sam le quittait, parce que Sam le quitterait si Gabriel voulait être avec lui. Il le savait.

Il s'endormit avec Gabriel caressant ses cheveux de manière hypnotique, rêvant d'une vie qui lui permettrait d'être amoureux de son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Y'a d'la joie, bonjour bonjour les hirondelles, y'a d'la joie ~ PAN/

Sorryyy *coeur*

Voilà pour ce chapitre... bon, vous avez compris que je ne promet rien pour la date de sortie du prochain chap'. Surtout que mes profs se sont ligués contre moi avec mes devoirs du week-end. Yahou~

En tout cas merci de toujours suivre malgré tout, vous êtes géniaux *-*

À la prochaine !


	16. King of the Damned

Miiiiiiiille pardons pour ce retard aie aie aie x.x

Mais voilà, enfin, le chapitre 16, ce que vous attentiez tous ! 8D

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Mais qu'allait-il faire? Bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'il foutait toujours tout en l'air ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le posséder pour embrasser Cas ? Il leva les yeux vers le plafond de sa chambre et souhaita avoir une putain de machine temporelle. Il y retournerait et frapperait son lui du passé au visage pour même penser à embrasser Cas.<p>

Dorothy frappa à sa porte.

- Tu es là ? demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

Dean ouvrit pour voir Dorothy s'appuyer au mur dans le couloir.

- Salut, dit-il.

Dorothy soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Dean ? On est mercredi.

- Et ?

- L'école ?

Dean roula les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il.

Il remarqua à quel point sa colocataire avait l'air fatiguée. Il ouvrit sa porte plus grand.

-Tu veux t'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, hésitante, et s'assit sur son lit.

- Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? demanda Dean en la rejoignant sur son matelas à mousse mémoire.

- Malade, répondit-elle, Charlie m'a demandée de rester à la maison. Quelle est ta vraie excuse ?

- Je me sentais pas d'y aller.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il aurait préféré voir son Impala se faire rentrer dedans à nouveau que de faire face à Cas en cours après l'avoir embrassé hier soir.

Son téléphone sonna sous son oreiller. Dean l'attrapa, vit qui l'appelait et retira la batterie du portable. S'il voulait parler à Cas, il serait allé en cours. Dorothy haussa les sourcils en le regardant lui et sa batterie.

- Longue histoire, dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et demanda :

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

Il secoua la tête. Après avoir ruiné la meilleure amitié qu'il avait jamais eue, Dean voulait juste se roulait dans son lit et dormir. De toute façon maintenant Cas le haïssait probablement. Il avait prit leur amitié et l'avait brisé en deux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait tout casser ? Il était tellement stupide.

- Tu veux venir te gaver de deux saisons de Sherlock avec moi ? demanda Dorothy, Charlie n'arrête pas de me répéter que je devrai l'essayer, et j'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ouais.

Elle sourit et fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux qu'elle cacha dans son coude.

- Ça te dit du chocolat chaud ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la télé et au canapé. Il lui jeta une couverture et préparer du chocolat chaud.

Après le suspens passionnant de la fin de la première saison, Dean alla aussi faire du pop-corn et plus de chocolat chaud. Ça l'ennuyait à quel point Sherlock et John lui rappelaient Cas et lui.

Après avoir regardé Sherlock pendant neuf heures d'affilées, Dean, Dorothy, Charlie et Sam fixaient tous la télévision avec admiration. Charlie et Dorothy se tenaient la main.

Sam se redressa et dit :

- Hé bien, merde.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama Dean en se levant du canapé pour s'étirer, comment a-t-il pu survivre à ça ? Comment ils ont pu juste finir la saison comme ça ?

- John devrait au moins savoir ce qu'il se passe, dit Sam en lançant un regard à Dean.

- Quoi ? demanda Dean. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un regard comme ça de la part de Sam.

- Certains d'entre nous sommes allés en cours aujourd'hui, Dean. Cas te dit bonjour, d'ailleurs.

Oh.

Qu'avait raconté Cas à Sam ?

Charlie et Dorothy les regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cas ? demanda Charlie.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Il était tellement stupide. Dean se retira dans sa chambre. Sam le suivit.

- Laisse moi tranquille, Sam, prévint Dean.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Et la seule personne avec qui il avait envie d'en parler ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon. Ces yeux bleu le hanteraient.

- Tu _dois_ lui parler, continua Sam durement.

- Et dire quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Qu'il avait eu un bref moment d'inattention dans son jugement ? Qu'il gérait ses sentiments qu'il n'avait pas révélé à Cas le moins bien possible ? Ouais, ça passerait très bien.

- Je commencerai pas lui dire la vérité, dit Sam, sérieusement. Appelle-le, envoie-lui un message, je m'en fiche. Mais fais quelque chose.

Dean soupira.

- Je ferai quelque chose.

C'était bien regrettable qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, à part éviter Cas pour aussi longtemps que possible. Il supposa que cela comptait pour quelque chose.

Sam le fixa avec un regard dure.

- Tu ferais mieux, dit-il, Cas est aussi mon ami, Dean, et il mérite mieux que ça.

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait ça. Cas méritait mieux que Dean. Il méritait tellement plus. Il n'aurait jamais du embrasser Cas. Ils pourraient toujours être amis, Cas trouverait quelqu'un qui mériterait son affection, et Dean pourrait être heureux pour lui. Embrasser Cas avait tout foutu en l'air. Maintenant, Cas saurait que leur amitié n'était pas suffisante. Il ne voudrait plus rien faire avec Dean. Au mieux, les choses seraient insupportablement gênantes et finiraient comme ça.

Et le jour suivant en cours, il eut raison. Il n'y serait pas allé de lui-même, mais Charlie l'avait littéralement tiré par la force jusqu'au campus. Son premier cours n'était pas si mal. Cas n'avait pas prit Criminologie, donc cela lui avait servit de bonne planque pendant une heure et demi.

Ensuite, l'école était un vrai champs de mines. Cas l'attendait à la sortie des cours. Heureusement, Dean l'avait aperçut à travers la vitre avant de passer la porte et s'était débrouillé pour se baisser et se cacher dans un groupe d'élèves bruyant.

Cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire si il n'avait pas était si con. Et le baiser était si intime. Dean ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans sentir les lèvres de Cas contre les siennes. Si ça avait juste été un petit bisous inoffensif sur les lèvres, il aurait probablement pu éviter tout ça en prétendant qu'il était juste saoul. Mais étant donné la passion du baiser qu'ils avaient eu, il n'y avait aucune chance que ce mensonge passe. Il n'était même pas bourré à ce point.

Son prochain cours était plus intéressant. Balthazar se dressait à l'entrée de la salle comme un sentinelle. Il était définitivement là sur les ordres de Cas. Dean essaya de se glisser derrière un autre élève pour passer, mais Balthazar lui attrapa la veste et l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, bordel ? demanda Balthazar calmement.

- Je vais en cours, répondit Dean.

Peut-être que jouer l'innocent pourrait marcher.

Le blond le tira dans le couloir et demanda sèchement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu croit être en train de foutre avec Castiel ?

- On est juste ami, dit Dean.

Balthazar roula les yeux.

- Les amis ne se s'évitent pas entre eux comme ça. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi Cassie m'a demandé de te choper et de manquer mes propres cours sans même me dire pourquoi ?

- Il ne t'a rien dit ? demanda Dean.

Bien sûr que non. Il en avait probablement trop honte. Merde. Dean savait vraiment comment tout foirer.

- Non il ne m'a rien dit, cracha presque Balthazar, mais il ressemble à quelqu'un dont le chiot vient de se faire écraser par une voiture. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe putain.

- Je ne peux pas lui parler, soupira Dean.

- Bordel et pourquoi ça ?

Dean savait qu'il n'y avait que deux possibilités de conséquences après ce qu'il avait fait. Soit il serait avec Cas, soit non. S'il n'était pas avec Cas, ils n'arriveraient pas à être juste amis, pas après la stupidité de Dean, et ça lui ferait trop mal. Mais si par quelques miracles, Cas avait des sentiments pour Dean, et qu'ils se mettaient ensemble, cela ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que Dean fasse quelque chose de stupide à nouveau. Il ferait souffrir Cas, et ce serait juste insupportable à Dean.

- Parce que j'ai tout foutu en l'air, répondit-il.

Il courut presque dans les couloirs pour s'éloigner de Balthazar. Malheureusement, son professeur avait une politique viens-à-l'heure-où-ne-viens-pas-du-tout, et il avait besoin d'un endroit où se cacher. À tout moment, Sam ou Gabriel pouvaient le coincer dans un coin et l'interroger au sujet de Cas. Il devait aller quelque part où personne ne penserait le trouver.

Dix minutes plus tard, il passa devant le bureau d'accueil de la bibliothèque. Rapidement, il se rendit au troisième étage. Le premier étage était surtout une salle de détente, définitivement pas assez isolé. Le second étage était une grande salle informatique que presque tout les élèves utilisaient. Il serait une cible facile. Mais le troisième étage. Le troisième étage était les archives et les vieux journaux. C'était toujours une ville fantôme. Personne ne penserait jamais à le chercher ici. Il pourrait passer une heure ici assit dans les archives. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire une sieste.

Alors qu'il marchait dans l'étage silencieux et vide, Dean réalisa que la sieste n'allait juste pas pouvoir arriver. Dans la salle vitrée qu'étaient les archives, il y avait Cas fouillant une boîte de vieux documents, accoudé sur la table. Il tournait délicatement chaque page, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait sûrement relu dix fois les même lettre, et se frustrer de plus en plus à chaque fois. Cas était tellement occupé à son travail, Dean ne se préoccupa même pas d'être vu.

Cas était juste entièrement beau, et sans efforts, alors Dean le regarda travailler. Ses cheveux noirs sur sa peau pâle étaient saisissants. Ceux-ci étant si ébouriffés qu'ils rendaient l'effet encore plus frappant. Ses lèvres douces bougeait tandis qu'il murmurait doucement ce qu'il lisait et relisait du document. Ses mains faisaient tellement attention au papier, comme s'il le touchait avec le plus grand respect. Son attention était si attachante. Il était parfait. Dean savait avant même d'être allé dans les archives que c'était l'élément de Cas.

Tous les instincts de Dean lui intimaient d'entrer et d'aller tout raconter à Cas. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de ne plus lui parler. Il pouvait au moins s'excuser pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas déranger son ami dans son travail. Ou lui faire encore plus mal.

Soudain, une alarme sonna sur le téléphone de Dean pour lui rappeler son contrôle d'histoire. Merde. Cas leva la tête de ses archives et vit Dean pour la première fois. Il se précipita hors de la pièce, vers Dean. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il fuya le troisième étage, la bibliothèque, et Cas. Ce n'était pas un moment dont il était fier.

Il ne pouvait pas manquer son cours d'histoire, et Cas serait indubitablement là. Ça aurait été l'une des manœuvres d'évasion les plus mesquines qu'il n'aie jamais mise en œuvre. Mais il devait le faire.

Il n'y avait que deux façons de terminer tout ça. Soit ils finiraient ensemble, ou non. Les deux possibilités seraient douloureuse pour l'un d'entre eux. Alors, avant de trouver une nouvelle solution, il n'avait aucune intention de parler à Cas. S'il se comportait en connard, tant pis. Au moins il faisait mal à Cas maintenant au lieu de plus tard quand plus de sentiments et de douleurs seraient mis en jeu.

Il s'assura de s'asseoir au premier rang, entre une fille qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et un mur. Cas n'aimait pas parler en classe, mais Dean ne voulait pas prendre le risque de quand même s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cela épargnerait de la souffrance à Cas sur le long terme. C'était pour le mieux.

Après avoir probablement échoué son contrôle, Dean se précipita hors de la classe, passant devant un Cas confus, et quitta la campus.

Il avait entendu Cas lui crier après « Dean, attends ! »

Mais il ne l'avait pas attendu.

Et quand Cas se présenta à son appartement, à sa recherche, il s'enfuit pars les escaliers de secours au lieu de faire face à son ami. Il ferait mal à Cas de toute façon. Et il ne pouvait juste pas le supporter.

Alors il s'enfuit.

* * *

><p>Hehehehe<p>

Oui, j'ai envie de baffer Dean *coeur*Voilà. Bonne vacances sinon ! 8)


	17. Rock and a Hard Place

Bonsoiiiir ~

Qui aurait cru que les vacances n'étaient pas du tout de tout repos et ne laissent pas du tout le temps de traduire un pauvre petit (long) chapitre ?

Bref. Je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 18. Mais celui-ci est génial. Genre vraiment. I LIKE IT. Et d'habitude j'aime pas les chapitres sur Dean 8D

Donc voilà. Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>- Dean, je jure sur tout ce qui est sacré, si tu ne ramasses pas ce téléphone et n'appelles pas Cas, je te traînerai de force jusqu'à son dortoir, cria Sam.<br>- Il vit sur le campus ? demanda Dean.  
>- Oh pour l'amour de..., dit Sam, frustré, il vit dans la chambre de Balthazar la plupart du temps, sauf pendant les inspections. Alors il va vivre chez Benny pendant quelques jours pendant que Garth et Balthazar passent leur inspection. Comment tu peux être son ami sans savoir ça, Dean ? Putain.<br>Sam poussa Dean dans le canapé et l'y repoussa quand il essaya de se relever. Il tendit un téléphone à son frère qui, bien sûr, refusa de le prendre.  
>- Ne m'oblige pas à taper le numéro à ta place, menaça-t-il.<br>- Je ne peux pas lui parler.  
>- Alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je puisse aider, plaida Sam.<br>La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Dean voulut se lever mais Sam l'en empêcha. Dean n'allait sûrement pas s'échapper parce que quelqu'un voulait qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Il jeta le téléphone à Dean. Tout cela devenait vraiment ridicule.  
>- Reste ici, dit Sam, ce n'est pas fini.<br>Sam pressa le bouton de l'interphone sans lâcher son frère des yeux. Dean le foudroya du regard depuis le canapé, mais Sam s'en fichait. Mais que s'était-il passé entre Cas et lui bordel ? Dean ne devenait pas si têtu très souvent et Sam devait se préparer à le plaquer au sol si jamais il tentait de s'échapper. Et même si Sam était à côté de l'interphone près de la porte d'entrée, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il relâchait son attention sur son frère.  
>- Allo ? dit-il dans l'interphone.<br>- Hey, c'est Gabe, fut la réponse.  
>Sam retint son souffle quelques secondes.<br>Dean rit.  
>- Ah ouais, c'est définitivement fini. Je te laisse tranquille.<br>Sam appuya sur le bouton pour laisser Gabriel entrer et repoussa Dean sur le canapé.  
>- Non, ce n'est pas fini. Gabe peut aider avec ça si jamais on en a besoin. Juste dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.<br>- Je l'ai embrassé, ok ? lâcha Dean alors que Gabriel entrait.  
>Bien, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.<br>Gabriel s'avança et demanda :  
>- Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?<br>Sam s'écarta d'un pas de Dean.  
>- Non, dit-il, Dean a embrassé Cas. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne se parlent plus.<br>- Quoi ? demanda Gabe, choqué, tu l'as embrassé et maintenant tu l'ignores ? C'est quoi ton problème, Winchester ?  
>- C'est pour le mieux, dit Dean.<br>Gabriel s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, et Sam essaya très fort de ne pas fixer son magnifique ami s'enfoncer dans les coussins. Des choses plus importantes étaient en train de se passer.  
>Sam s'assit sur une chaise pliante face à eux.<br>- Ok, dit-il, dis moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, dans les détails.  
>- Aller, Sam, c'est quoi c'bordel ? protesta Dean.<br>Gabriel soupira.  
>- Pour une fois, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu fais subir la punition du silence à mon ami si tu étais celui qui l'a embrassé.<br>Dean resta silencieux. Sam tenta de laisser retomber son hostilité. S'il voulait que Dean parle, il fallait que ce soit son idée.  
>- Pense à toutes les ressources que tu as là. Un ami de Cas et ton frère te proposent de t'aider pour ta situation. Nous sommes sûrement les gens les plus qualifiés pour t'aider. Nous devons juste connaître les détails.<br>Dean réfléchit un moment en les regardant. Sam pouvait presque voir l'esprit de Dean calculer la logique sa logique. Il voulait juste voir Dean et Cas heureux, et il n'avait jamais vu aucun des deux plus heureux que quand ils étaient ensemble. Tout ce que Cas lui avait raconté était que Dean l'évitait alors qu'il devait lui parler de quelque chose. Ne rien savoir était vraiment agaçant.  
>- D'accord, répondit Dean, si vous pouvez m'aider, ok. Lisa a appelé quand Cas était là, je suis allé au Roadhouse, Cas est venu me chercher, je l'ai embrassé et ai paniqué et suis parti.<br>- Qui est Lisa ? interrogea Gabriel.  
>- L'ex de Dean, répondit rapidement Sam, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle appelait ?<br>- Elle voulait qu'on se remette ensemble, soupira Dean. Il s'affala sur le canapé.  
>- Et ? demanda Sam.<br>- Et j'ai dis non, reprit Dean, cela n'a pas fonctionné avec elle deux fois. Je suis pas stupide à ce point. Et il y a Cas... bah, j'imagine que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.  
>- Putain de merde Dean, lança Sam en même temps que Gabriel dit « bien sûr que ça importe ».<br>Sam et Gabe partagèrent un regard qui non seulement disait à Sam qu'ils se posaient la même question, mais qu'en plus ça serait à lui de poser cette question.  
>Sam inspira profondément et demanda :<br>- Est-ce que Cas sait pourquoi Lisa a appelé ?  
>Dean acquiesça.<br>- Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu as dis non à Lisa ?  
>Il secoua la tête.<br>- Non. A ce moment là, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache mes sentiment à son égard.  
>- Donc tu l'as embrassé ? demanda Gabriel.<br>- Ferme-la, dit Dean, je n'avais pas prévu ça. C'est juste... arrivé.  
>- Tu dois lui parler Dean, dit Sam, tu l'as embrassé après avoir rejeté Lisa. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il doit en penser maintenant.<br>- Je ne peux pas, dit Dean.  
>Sam entendit la douleur dans la voix de son frère. Il savait que Dean ne ferait pas ça s'il n'avait pas de bonnes raisons. Mais son frère était tellement capable d'avoir de se tromper sur toute la ligne.<br>- Et pourquoi tu peux pas putain ? dit Gabe, consterné.  
>Dean se tourna vers Gabriel et dit :<br>- Tu commences à être aussi désagréable que Luci, tu le sais ça ?  
>- Ne me compare même pas à- , commença Gabriel.<br>Sam donna un coup dans le pied de Gabriel pour le couper. Quand Gabriel le regarda, Sam le fixait avec un petit sourire et un regard appuyé. Le sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien et le regard pour lui demander de se taire. Dean ne savait rien pour Luci, alors c'était tout à fait normal pour lui de faire des commentaires comme ça sans connaître le vrai poids de ses mots. Il n'y avait aucune raison de dire la vérité sur Luci à Dean, surtout quand ils discutaient de lui et Cas. De plus il savait que Dean ne laissait apparaître que la surface, parce qu'il ne baisserait jamais entièrement sa garde en présence de Gabriel. C'est à peine s'il la baissait en présence de Sam.  
>- Gabe, dit Sam, je peux parler à mon frère seul à seul s'il te plaît ?<br>Gabriel acquiesça :  
>- Je t'attends dans ta chambre.<br>Quand Sam entendit Gabriel fermer sa porte, il fixa son frère.  
>- Tu sais qu'il s'inquiète juste pour Cas.<br>- Ne défend pas ton petit ami, jeta Dean en souriant d'un air moqueur.  
>- Il n'est pas-, dit Sam rapidement, ferme la. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas parler à Cas ?<br>Sam était effrayé par la vitesse à laquelle sa façade était tombée. Dean le regarda, le sourire disparut, les yeux plissés, et Sam réalisa juste à quel point son frère était effrayé.  
>- Je vais lui faire du mal, Sammy, dit Dean calmement.<br>- Parce que là tu ne lui fais pas mal ?  
>- Non, dit-il, pas comme je le pourrais. Si nous étions ensemble, je lui ferais mal comme j'ai fais mal à Lisa et à Ben et à Cassie et n'importe quelle personne à laquelle je tiens. Et je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas blesser Cas comme ça.<br>Et aussi vite qu'ils étaient tombés, les défenses de Dean se relevèrent immédiatement.  
>- Dean, tu ne sais pas- ,commença Sam.<br>- Si, je sais, l'interrompit Dean, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
>Sam le regarda sortir en claquant la porte. Sa rupture avec Lisa l'avait plus touché qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment aider son frère. Cas était probablement le seul capable de l'aider.<br>Sam se leva et alla rejoindre Gabriel dans sa chambre.  
>- Hey, dit-il.<br>Gabriel sourit.  
>- Content de voir que ce n'est pas toi qui est sorti prendre l'air.<br>Sam s'assit à côté de Gabriel sur son lit.  
>- Dean avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées. J'espère qu'il va se calmer rapidement. Il est assez tard, et il ne sait vraiment pas rentrer discrètement, dit-il.<br>Il observa Gabriel et fut surprit de ne pas le voir sourire.  
>- Ça va aller pour lui de rester dehors tout seul si tard ? questionna Gabriel.<br>Sam rit.  
>- Dean ? Ouais, ça va aller. Si quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à lui, ce serait ses funérailles. À ce quelqu'un.<br>Dean et Sam étaient d'excellents combattants et étaient assez bons avec la plupart des armes pour avoir vécus sur les routes avec leur père pendant si longtemps. C'était quelque chose dont Sam n'aimait pas trop parler avec quelqu'un, même avec Gabriel. Après un moment, il remarqua que Gabriel était in-habituellement silencieux.  
>- Tu sais que Dean ne pense pas du tout ce qu'il a dit à propos de Luci, hein ? demanda Sam.<br>Gabriel acquiesça.  
>- Ouais. Il n'en sait pas assez pour le penser de toute façon.<br>- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait embrassé Cas, murmura Sam.  
>Gabriel hocha vaguement la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord, mais il semblait plongé dans ses pensés.<br>- Hey, Gabe, ça va ? lança Sam.  
>Gabriel ne répondit pas.<br>- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière à ta visite, ce soir ?  
>Sam venait de se rendre compte que peut-être Gabriel était venu pour autre chose que forcer Dean à parler. Gabriel hésita à répondre.<br>- Tu peux me parler de ta famille ? demanda-t-il à la place.  
>- Pourquoi ? dit Sam.<br>Gabriel soupira.  
>- J'aimerais entendre parler d'une famille fonctionnelle, pour une fois.<br>Sam ricana doucement.  
>- Désolé Gabe. Pas de ça ici. C'est juste Dean et moi. Maman est morte quand j'étais bébé, et papa et moi n'avons jamais été très proches. Tu as rencontré toute ma famille. En fait, il vient juste de partir en claquant la porte.<br>Gabriel hocha la tête doucement.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? reprit Sam vraiment inquiet maintenant.<br>Gabriel n'était pas lui-même ce soir. Il soupira.  
>- Je suis venu parce que mon père s'en prend à mes frères. Normalement, je peux supporter les cris étouffés, mais... à quel point veux-tu que je sois honnête ?<br>- Dis-moi tout, dit Sam rapidement.  
>Ce truc de s'ouvrir complètement à l'autre devait fonctionnait dans les deux sens.<br>Gabriel acquiesça.  
>- D'accord. Je ne vis pas dans mon propre appartement par choix. Mon père et moi n'avons pas parlé ensemble depuis des mois. Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes frères non plus, et quand ils se disputent avec papa, ils viennent se réfugier chez moi, ce qui veut dire que je sors pour la nuit. C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres endroits où aller.<br>Sam prit délicatement la main de Gabriel dans la sienne.  
>- Merde, Gabe, lâcha-t-il, je suis désolé. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici.<br>Gabriel sourit et hocha la tête.  
>- Merci Sam. C'est... merci.<br>- Aucun problème, dit Sam.  
>Cela ne le dérangerait d'ailleurs pas du tout que Gabriel vienne plus souvent. Gabriel soupira et récupéra sa main.<br>- Je suis désolé, dit-il, je ne devrais pas venir me plaindre de mes petits problèmes ici quand tu vis bien pire.  
>- Ne fais pas ça. Je vis de la merde, mais tes problèmes sont importants aussi. Je suis désolé que tu doives vivre avec ça, dit Sam.<br>Gabriel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam et répondit d'une voix fatiguée :  
>- Je veux juste que ça s'arrête.<br>Sam pouvait comprendre. Il remit une des mèches de cheveux de Gabriel derrière son oreille. Gabriel leva les yeux vers lui. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, et Sam laissa sa main sur la mâchoire de Gabe. Si Dean pouvait embrasser Cas...  
>Mais Dean ne sortait avec personne. Sam laissa tomber son regard et sa main.<br>Après un petit silence gênant, Gabriel demanda :  
>- Tu veux toujours me parler de ta famille ?<br>- Pourquoi ? demanda Sam, je t'ai déjà donné l'essentiel.  
>Gabriel s'allongea sur le lit de Sam.<br>- J'aimerais bien mieux te connaître, et j'aime écouter ta voix, dit-il.  
>C'était une réponse plutôt bonne. Sam soupira.<br>- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
>- A quoi ressemblaient tes parents ?<br>Sam s'allongea aux côtés de Gabriel et se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face. Il n'y avait presque pas d'espace entre eux. C'était une position bien trop intime, mais Sam ne bougea pas.  
>- Bon, comme je l'ai dis, je n'ai pas connu ma mère. Je sais qu'elle s'appelait Mary. J'ai vu des photos, donc je sais qu'elle était blonde, et que Dean lui ressemble plus que moi. Il se souvient un peu d'elle, bien mieux que moi en tout cas, mais n'aime pas parler d'elle. Et je sais qu'elle est morte dans un incendie. Et que ce n'était pas un accident.<br>Gabriel se redressa sur ses coudes et fixa Sam avec de grands yeux. Il ne dit rien, mais le fait que sa mère aie été assassinée était assez secouant, alors il n'était pas surpris par la réaction de Gabe.  
>Lentement, Gabriel dit :<br>- Je suis désolé Sam.  
>Celui-ci sourit. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu, alors c'était dur de dire qu'elle lui manquait. Il savait à quel point sa mort avait affecté le reste de leur vie, mais c'était la faute de leur père, pas la sienne à elle.<br>- C'est bon, dit-il, ça fait dix-huit ans.  
>Gabriel hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.<br>- Et pour mon père, continua Sam, John était un marine au Vietnam puis est devenu flic après la guerre. Après la mort de maman, papa a quitté son job et est devenu détective privé. Il voulait retrouver les assassins de Mary mais se sentait retenu par son commissariat. Trop de règles et de protocoles. Il voyageait beaucoup, alors Dean et moi avons grandis sur la route. Papa nous laissait dans un motel pour une ou deux semaines, avec juste assez d'argent pour la nourriture, et partait travailler sur une affaire. Ce n'est qu'à sa mort il y a sept ans que nous nous sommes réellement installés quelque part.  
>Il s'arrêta et regarda Gabriel qui le fixait bizarrement.<br>- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il.  
>- Si ton père est mort il y a sept ans, tu avais 11 ans et Dean 15. Putain de merde. Comment avez-vous fait pour rester ensemble dans le système ? demanda Gabriel incroyablement confus.<br>- Nous n'avons jamais été dans le système. Dean a menti aux services sociaux en disant qu'il avait 18 ans quand il n'avait vraiment que 15 ans pour être mon tuteur légal. Comme tous nos papiers d'identité avaient fini dans les flammes, ça n'a pas été compliqué. Légalement parlant, Dean a 25 ans, alors qu'en vrai il en a 22.  
>- Maintenant je suis jaloux, dit Gabriel, il a pu boire légalement à 18 ans.* Bâtard chanceux.<br>Sam sourit à la légèreté de Gabriel. Il ne s'embêta pas à ajouter qu'ils avaient été sdf pendant quelques années avec ou sans refuges pour sans-abris. Dean et Sam avaient un foyer maintenant, et le reste n'importait plus.  
>Après un petit moment, Gabriel demanda :<br>- Je peux demander comment ton père est mort ?  
>- Il s'est suicidé, Sam dit rapidement, s'est tiré une balle dans le crâne.<br>Pas comme si le reste de la conversation ne rendait pas les choses gênantes.  
>- Bon, dit Gabriel en se levant soudainement, c'est euuh, merde, je suis désolé, on change de sujet ?<br>Sam acquiesça et se rassit aussi.  
>- Des idées pour Dean et Cas ?<br>Gabriel sourit narquoisement, essayant probablement d'oublier ce que Sam venait de lui dire.  
>- Non, à moins que nous ne piégions ton frère pour le scotcher à une chaise, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si Cas serait d'accord.<br>Sam commença à rouler des yeux, mais stoppa net. C'était ça. Cas était le seul qui pouvait raisonner Dean. Et Dean ne parlerait pas à Cas à moins d'y être forcé.  
>Sam attrapa le visage de Gabriel dans ses deux mains et lui embrassa le front.<br>- Gabriel, tu es un génie, dit-il, extatique.  
>Gabriel rougit.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Charlie annonça :<br>- On est de retour, les salopes !  
>Sam tapota la jambe de Gabriel et dit :<br>- On va piéger Dean.  
>Il se leva, suivit par Gabe, et alla retrouver Charlie et Dorothy alors qu'elles retiraient leur manteau.<br>- Quoi de neuf ? questionna Dorothy, son mal de gorge évident dans sa voix.  
>Sam répondit tout excité :<br>- On a du pain sur la planche.

* * *

><p>*les américains n'ont le droit de boire de l'alcool qu'à partir de 21 ans. Sauf dans certains (très peu) Etats, mais à condition d'être en présence d'un adulte d'au moins 21 ans.<p>

C'est tout pour ce soir ~

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je vois plein de follows et de favoris et peu de reviews derrière. Pourtant ça coûte pas grand chose et ça illumine la journée de l'auteur et de la traductrice, vraiment. ^^


	18. Heaven Can't Wait

Bouh 8)

Ah, vous l'attendiez ce chapitre. Pas parce que j'ai été longue (vous avez eu moins d'une semaine d'attendre bande de petits veinards), mais pour son contenu 8D

Aller hop. Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec Cas. Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Cas.<br>Dean se dirigeait vers le Roadhouse avec avoir évité Cas avec succès toute la journée sur le campus. Il n'avait vraiment risqué de se faire choper que lorsqu'il avait été dans le même couloir que Balthazar, mais il s'était caché dans une salle de cours vide assez longtemps pour que Balth' quitte le bâtiment. Il savait qu'il devrait parler à Cas à un moment ou un autre, mais il avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait. Que pouvait-il vraiment dire pour faire pardonner son comportement ? Toujours est-il que ses compétences ninjas méritaient une bière en récompense.  
>Il entra nerveux dans le bar, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait le reconnaître dans son repaire habituel. En plus Dorothy avait été assez claire, elle voulait le voir après les cours. Elle se battait encore contre son rhume et lui avait demandé à contrecœur de lui rapporter une partie de ses devoirs. Même si elle était malade, elle n'avait aucune intention de rester à la maison et avait passé sa journée à leur table au Roadhouse avec Jo. Bon, s'il devait aller jusqu'au bar, il pensa qu'il pouvait bien attraper une boisson avant de la rejoindre.<br>Il s'apprêtait à appeler Ellen pour sa boisson quand il faillit sauter au plafond en entendant un « Salut Dean » derrière lui.  
>- Merde Cas tu pourrais... commença-t-il.<br>Cas le fixait avec un regard intense qui empêchait les yeux de Dean de trouver un échappatoire.  
>- On doit parler, Dean, dit Cas avec une voix dangereusement trop basse.<br>Dean fixait presque involontairement les lèvres de Cas alors qu'il parlait. Elles étaient si roses, ce n'était pas possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée. Charlie se tenait là, les bras croisés, l'observant. Elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser sortir. Mais il pouvait toujours lui parler si besoin.  
>- Non, pas besoin, dit Dean, s'éloignant à pas chassé du bar et de Cas, de quoi pourrions nous discuter ?<br>Il se dirigea vers la porte seulement pour se faire bloquer par Sam qui le força physiquement à se retourner vers Cas.  
>- Sammy... prévint Dean.<br>Sam murmura directement à l'oreille de Dean pour que seulement lui puisse l'entendre :  
>- Je sais que tu as un truc pour Cas, et l'éviter le blesse. Regarde-le.<br>Dean leva les yeux vers ceux de Cas à contrecœur et vit la tristesse à laquelle Sam faisait référence.  
>Merde. Cas se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Double merde. Il pensait probablement que Dean le rejetait en le tenant éloigné comme ça. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait. Pas du tout.<br>- Est-ce que ça a l'air d'être pour le mieux ? dit Sam.  
>Dean se sortit de la prise de Sam et marcha calmement en direction de Cas. Putain. Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire suffisant de son frère dans son dos. Dean suivit Cas derrière le Roadhouse.<br>- Cas, dit-il doucement, je suis désolé.  
>- Pour quoi ? demanda Cas.<br>Dean le fixa et réalisa qu'il voulait qu'il le dise à voix haute.  
>- Pour t'avoir embrassé, Cas. Je n'aurai pas du le faire.<br>- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?  
>- Je ne sais pas.<br>Cas entra suffisamment dans l'espace personnel de Dean pour que celui-ci aille s'appuyer contre le mur.  
>- Tu m'as embrassé, Dean. Je mérite de savoir pourquoi. La vérité cette fois-ci, dit Cas uniformément.<br>Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais ceux de Dean alors qu'il le voyait se tortiller.  
>- Cas je ne...<br>- Dean, prévint Cas.  
>Dean déglutit, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale alors que Cas reculait de quelques pas, lui laissant plus de place.<br>Il soupira.  
>- J'étais soûl. Tu sais ça.<br>Cas ferma les yeux.  
>- Oui, je t'ai déjà vu soûl auparavant. Je t'ai vu faire quelques trucs incroyablement idiots alors que tu étais soûl. Cependant, cette fois-ci c'est différent.<br>- Quoi ? Comment ? questionna Dean.  
>Cas se mit à marcher en se concentrant sur le grattement de la couche de neige sous ses pieds.<br>- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'éviter, Dean ? Pourquoi ai-je dû aller demander de l'aide à ton frère et à tes colocataires pour pouvoir te parler ? interrogea-t-il rapidement.  
>Son regard rencontra celui de Dean qui se noya dans une mer de bleu.<br>Cas se rapprocha.  
>- Pourquoi tu es si mal à l'aise avec moi maintenant ?<br>Dean regarda son ami avec panique.  
>- Cas, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça... supplia-t-il.<br>Cas laissa éclater sa colère.  
>- Non, dit-il, on doit le faire. Si tu as des sentiments pour moi, j'aimerais le savoir.<br>Dean était tellement choqué de pouvoir toujours tenir debout malgré ses membres tremblants, il pouvait à peine penser correctement. C'était le moment. Merde. C'était ça. Il déglutit mais n'arrivait pas à se forcer à dire quelque chose. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Cas ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec quiconque ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé du rejet ? Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Les mots ne voulaient pas passer ses lèvres.  
>Cas demanda gentiment :<br>- As-tu des sentiments pour moi, Dean ?  
>Dean sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux dans l'air froid. Il cligna des yeux pour les repousser et dit :<br>- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
>- Tu ne me feras pas de mal, répondit Cas uniformément.<br>- Tu n'en sais rien.  
>Cas posa sa main sur le visage de Dean.<br>- Toi non plus.  
>Dean déglutit. Cas répéta calmement :<br>- As-tu des sentiments pour moi, Dean ? Oui ou non ?  
>Dean ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que ces yeux bleu. Mais il savait qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il blesserait Cas. Il le savait. Mais il ferait tout ce dont il serait capable pour ne pas lui faire de mal.<br>Dean hocha lentement la tête pour répondre à son ami.  
>Cas afficha un immense sourire et prit Dean dans ses bras.<br>- Merci, dit-il contre l'épaule de Dean, merci tellement.  
>Dean rendit son étreinte à son ami. Il lui avait vraiment manqué.<br>- Pour quoi ?  
>Cas le repoussa un peu et répondit :<br>- Pour être honnête avec moi.  
>Dean le repoussa complètement, se sentait bien trop à découvert, le mettant mal à l'aise. Cas fixa le sol entre eux.<br>- J'imagine que je devrais te dire la vérité aussi, hein ? dit-il.  
>- Cas, de quoi tu...<br>- Je t'apprécie, lâcha Cas, beaucoup.  
>Dean le fixa avec de grands yeux. Il quoi ?<br>- J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis un moment. Mais ton passé avec Lisa et d'autres femmes laissait croire que je n'avais aucune chan-  
>Dean fit disparaître l'espace entre eux et embrassa Cas passionnément, caressant son visage avec ses mains gantées. Malgré son esprit entièrement confus, Dean était définitivement sûr qu'il aurait du parler avec Cas plus tôt. Il était tellement stupide.<br>Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, Cas demanda :  
>- Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes ensemble ?<br>Dean sourit et dit :  
>- Ouais Cas. On est ensemble si tu le veux bien.<br>Cas l'embrassa doucement en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Dean le prit comme un oui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu avant que Dean ne réalise à quel point ses orteils étaient glacés dans ses baskets trempées à cause de la neige.  
>- On devrait retourner à l'intérieur, dit-il en s'approchant de la porte.<br>Cas le retint.  
>- Dean, attend.<br>Il alla jusqu'à la porte et frappa quatre coups. Jo cria :  
>- Dean a arrêté d'être stupide ?<br>- Ouais, cria Cas en retour, souriant à Dean, on est bon maintenant.  
>- Bien ! répondit-elle.<br>Le bruit des caisses et chaises se faisant déplacés derrière la porte fit Dean regarder Cas avec un regard perplexe. Cas haussa innocemment les épaules.  
>- Jo voulait être sûre que tu ne t'enfuirais pas à nouveau. Je lui ai dit que construire une barricade était trop, mais elle a insisté.<br>Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Dean prit la main de Cas et apprécia le rouge lui monter au visage. Les doigts enlacés, il entrèrent dans la chaleur du Roadhouse ensemble dans un chœur de cris victorieux de leurs amis.

* * *

><p>FINALLYYYYYYYYYYY PAN/

J'en connais qui vont être content hehehe.

Et merci pour vos reviews au fait, continuez, on vous adore :3


	19. Devil May Care

Bonsoiiiir ~

Duuh. Plusieurs trucs à dire ce soir.

Déjà, mon emploi du temps ayant décidé de me tuer et l'ordinateur m'étant de moins en moins accessible, veuillez m'excuser des retards. (comment ça vous y étiez déjà habitué, chut. :'( ) et à partir de maintenant, je posterais le week-end. Ça sera plus simple.

Ensuite... accrochez bien vos coeur pour ce chapitre. Ça fait mal.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une semaine que Dean et Cas étaient ensemble, et les choses redevenaient joyeuses dans l'appartement. Le semestre scolaire venait de se terminer, et les vacances approchaient à grands pas.<p>

Sam descendait la rue, les pieds traînant dans la neige, en direction de chez Luci. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait stimulé par l'idée d'aller là-bas. Dean et Cas sortaient ensemble, c'était les vacances d'hiver, Sam était définitivement amoureux de Gabriel, et il était temps de mettre fin à sa relation avec Luci une fois pour toutes. Si Dean pouvait remettre sa vie amoureuse en ordre, il était temps pour Sam de faire de même.

Il avait prit la décision que sa résolution pour cette nouvelle année serait de ne plus sortir avec Luci.

Du tout.

Il ne voulait plus de lui. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il voulait Gabriel. Il le voulait de tant de manières différentes. Gabe connaissait Sam mieux que quiconque, même Dean, et c'était tellement réconfortant. Sam désirait son confort et son amitié et sa compagnie et son toucher et son regard et ses lèvres... Il devait rompre avec Luci avant de considérer ces choses là. Et c'était aussi assumer que Gabe ressentait la même chose pour Sam. Parfois il pensait que Gabe pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui, mais d'autres fois il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

Chaque chose en son temps.

Il arriva chez Luci et grimpa les escaliers dans lesquels son petit ami l'avait poussé. Il vit la fissure dans le mur où Luci l'avait poussé si fort que son coude avait laissé une marque. Il avait plus de souvenirs douloureux ici que non douloureux.

Finalement, il monta jusqu'au troisième étage. Son estomac se tordait à cause du stress. Il devait le faire. Marcher dans le couloir ne faisait que lui rappeler quand il se faisait pousser violemment contre le mur pendant un baiser trop brutal. On était si proche de la fin. Luci n'allait pas bien le prendre. Sam ravala sa peur et frappa à la porte.

C'était l'heure à laquelle il venait d'habitude, alors il savait que Luci serait là, pourtant il n'entendit aucune réponse. Étrange. Sam tendit la main pour attraper le double des clés sur l'encadrement de la porte et entra.

- Luci ? Appela-t-il.

L'appartement était complètement silencieux. Bien trop silencieux.

- Luci, tu es là ? ressaya-t-il.

Si c'était comme ça que la rupture allait se passer, ça allait extrêmement être à sens unique. Un bruit sourd dans la salle de bain attira son attention.

-,Luci ? demanda Sam calmement.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement. Son souffle fut coupé et il tomba à genoux. Luci était à genoux sur le sol de la salle de bain, observant le sang couler de coupures superficielles sur ses bras. Il pleurait.

-Luci qu'est-ce... ?

Luci leva des yeux bouffis par les larmes vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? demanda-t-il.

Sam prit Luci dans ses bras.

- Rien. Rien ne cloche chez toi. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Son estomac se contracta. Qu'est-ce que Gabriel penserait de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Luci le repoussa et le frappa fort dans le bras tandis que les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- Ne mens pas, cracha-t-il.

- Luci, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sam.

Luci soupira et fixa ses bras où le sang coulait de ses petites entailles.

- Il y avait des types dans le bus pour rentrer du boulot qui pensaient que c'était drôle de se moquer des gouines. Et je suis pas une putain de lesbienne, tu sais ? Et j'ai juste... dit-il en essayant de se calmer.

Il chercha à reprendre un rasoir déjà plein de sang dans l'évier. Sam attrapa sa main avant, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher les coupures mais ne pouvant faire autrement que de sentir le sang sous ses doigts.

- Luci, dit Sam doucement, tu ne devrais pas écouter ce que disent les gens dans les bus.

Luci se leva, quittant la prise de Sam.

- Mais ils ont raison ! Je suis un phénomène de foire. Je suis pas normal, cria-t-il.

Attrapant les mains de Luci à nouveau, Sam répondit :

- Tu n'es pas un phénomène de foire. Tu es un homme. Tu es un homme bon.

Luci secoua la tête.

- Peut-être que je ressemble à un homme, mais avec ces mecs dans le bus, je ne me sens pas comme un homme. Et il y aura toujours des gens comme ça. Et je ne serais jamais assez masculin pour eux, dit-il.

Sam savait ce qui ferait Luci se sentir mieux, et cela le fit se haïr. Rien que d'y penser le rendait malade. Il ne serait probablement plus jamais capable de regarder Gabe dans les yeux. Cela allait rendre tout tellement pire.

- Frappe-moi, dit Sam, si cela te fais sentir comme l'homme que je sais que tu es, frappe-moi.

Peut-être que son problème était qu'il avait un trop grand cœur. Il n'aimait plus Luci, il voulait partir et ne jamais plus regarder en arrière. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait l'aider. Quel genre de personne serait-il s'il n'essayait pas ?

Luci le frappa fort dans la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Sam tomba en arrière contre le mur de la salle de bain. Il se prépara mentalement à la suite. Le prochain coup vint sur son côté gauche. Il hoqueta mais refusa de prononcer aucun autre son. Il essaya de penser à Gabriel pour se retenir de pleurer, mais c'était sa faute. Il ne méritait pas de penser à cet homme merveilleux quand il s'était porté volontaire pour ça. Luci enfonça son poing dans le plexus solaire de Sam. Celui-ci grimaça sous la force du poing. Il ne voulait pas ça. À la place, il se concentra sur les yeux de Gabe quand il aurait pu l'embrasser si facilement. Il y y avait quelque chose.

Luci le frappa à nouveau.

Quelque chose dans ces yeux ambrés si affectueux réchauffa le cœur de Sam.

Un autre coup.

Ses mains se souvenaient de la sensation des cheveux de Gabe entre leurs doigts.

Les poings continuaient d'arriver.

Penser à Gabriel l'empêchait de crier. Plus il frappait et plus Luci semblait se calmer et retrouver les idées claires. Sam savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Luci. Rien de tout ceci ne l'était. Il avait besoin d'être dominant ; de faire souffrir les autres pour se sentir en sécurité. C'était juste comme il était.

Alors que la poitrine et les côtes de Sam criaient sous la douleur de leurs nouvelles blessures, il vit une sorte de paix gagner Luci qu'il ne pouvait voir qu'après avoir été battu. Il détestait ça, et il se détestait pour se laisser faire volontiers, mais ça aidait Luci. Chaque respiration faisait mal. Luci recula en s'éloignant de Sam et se dressa devant l'évier, visiblement plus calme. Sam se redressa doucement, se forçant à ne pas grimacer à chaque mouvement, et enroula ses bras autour de son petit-ami. Sans un mot, il fit couler l'eau chaude.

Gabriel verrait les nouvelles ecchymoses, et Sam n'avait aucune idée de comment il les expliquerait. Elles étaient différentes. Il avait demandé pour celle-ci. C'était un tout autre niveau de honte. Doucement, il mit les bras de Luci sous l'eau et les caressa gentiment en lavant le sang séché. Pour la première fois, Sam avait peur, pas de Luci ou qu'un membre de sa famille ne le découvre, mais pour lui. Jusqu'à quel point allait-il volontairement garder Luci heureux de cette façon ? Qu'était-il capable d'endurer pour aider Luci à rester en bonne santé ?

Aussi délicatement que possible, il lava les bras de Luci et mit du bandage sur ses coupures.

Luci lui sourit, fatigué.

- Merci Sam, dit-il, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Et Sam comprit alors qu'il ne partirait jamais. Il ne serait jamais libre, qu'importe à quel point il le souhaitait. Il ne serait jamais avec Gabriel qu'importe à quel point il le voulait. Luci avait besoin de lui. Et ils se méritaient l'un et l'autre. L'agresseur trop fort, trop rustre et trop incompris, et le perdant trop disposé, trop patient et trop pathétique étaient juste fait pour être ensemble. Ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout, et Sam ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça. L'espoir que Sam avait ressentit à la pensée du sourire chaleureux de Gabriel était mort. Il n'y avait aucun espoir ici, pas de lumière à la fin du tunnel. Il avait été naïf de penser qu'il y avait une issue par laquelle il ne serait plus sous le contrôle total de Luci. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi piégé de toute sa vie.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir maintenant, c'est la douleur.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà.<p>

Bon bah maintenant je vais passer ma nuit à traduire la suite n'est-ce pas parce que ma semaine s'annonce longue et compliquée... luv. :3


	20. Slumber Party

Et après, deux, trois semaines (?) de retard, je suis enfin heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 20. Wow

Mes excuses sont une sur-tonne de travail au lycée et un gros rhume qui a débarqué sans prévenir avec ses gros sabots. Voilà. Oh et la LONGUEUR de ce chapitre. Genre je crois que c'est le plus long depuis le début. Je crois.

Je m'excuse quand même, je sais que je vous ai laissé en plan sur un chapitre pas joyeux du tout...

D'ailleurs je préfère prévenir, ce chapitre est un peu... chaud. Rien de sexuel, quoi que allusions sexuelles, mais y'en a qui s'amusent bien quoi. Voilà. :3

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Cas s'assit à côté de Dean à leur table au Roadhouse. Sam était assit à côté de Gabriel, mais penché dans la direction opposée. Dorothy essayait d'empêcher Charlie de prendre Dean et Cas en photo. En dernier venaient Balthazar et Jo, parlant vivement de quelque chose.<p>

Mais pour être honnête, Dean ne faisait pas vraiment attention. Cas avait sa main sur sa cuisse sous la table, et se concentrer sur quelque ce soit d'autre demandait trop d'efforts. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr des limites de Cas ; il avait été trop peureux pour demander.

- Cas, ronronna-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?

Cas humidifia ses lèvres en le fixant de ses yeux bleu. En plus d'être incroyablement sexy, Dean fut satisfait de savoir que les lèvres de Cas étaient devenue sèches à cause de lui. Il se sentait tellement bien, assit ici, tout semblait parfait et merde. Il nageait dans le bonheur.

- On pourrait aller chez toi ? Suggéra Cas avec un petit sourire.

Doucement, Dean prit sa main sous la table. Cas se tendit mais laissa sa main où elle était. Ses doigts étaient doux et chaud entre les siens.

Dean prit un moment pour fixer les lèvres de Cas avant de dire :

- Pourrait être sympa.

Comment réagirait Cas s'il l'embrassait là devant tout le monde ? Il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Normalement, il serait un peu réticent d'embrasser un mec en public, mais il avait désespérément besoin de croire qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec cette idée puisqu'il avait déjà embrassé Cas au Roadhouse.

Gabriel se plaça de manière à faire face à Sam qui murmura un « plus tard » rapide et tendu. Dean le regarda. Sam lui rendit son regard avec un petit mouvement de tête discret. Ce mouvement voulait dire que ce n'était pas important et qui ne fallait pas poser de question. Dean plaça sa main sur la cuisse de son ami... petit-ami, se redressant à sa place.

- Alors, quels sont tes plans pour ce soir, Sammy ? Demanda Dean.

Son frère répondit en fixant la table :

- Vais traîner chez Gabe.

Celui le fixa.

- J'étais pas au courant, dit-il, mais d'accord. Je me plains pas.

Quelque chose n'était vraiment pas net avec eux. Plus que la tension amoureuse en tout cas. Si c'était sérieux, Sam lui aurait dit. Il n'en doutait pas. Cas toucha légèrement sa cuisse. Il essaya de ne pas laisser s'afficher le frisson qui l'avait parcouru sur son visage.

Soudain, Jo cria sur Balthazar.

- Je m'en fiche d'à quel point tu hais ce film, Leonardo DiCaprio mérite un putain d'Oscar pour ce rôle et tu le sais !

Balthazar secoua la tête.

- Jo, ma chérie, tu ne peux pas être inculte à ce point.

Tout le monde se détourna d'eux et reprirent leurs conversations là où ils les avaient laissées.

- Bon, dit Charlie, Dorothy et moi on va au ciné, alors amusez-vous bien !

Dean sourit à Cas.

- Apparemment on sera seul ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Cas.

Dean entoura les épaules de Cas avec son bras et le rapprocha de lui.

- J'ai quelques idées, dit-il.

Sam roula des yeux.

Être si proche de Cas obligeait Dean à essayer de se contenir et de se calmer.

- Cas, dit-il, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si...

Cas le coupa en l'embrassant profondément. Dean lui rendit le baiser et entoura son petit ami de ses bras.

Balthazar applaudi bruyamment alors qu'ils cessaient le baiser. Il fit signe à Jo de quitter la table pour le laisser passer et se leva rapidement. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

- Merci, Dean. Merci, merci, merci.

Avant que Dean ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, Balthazar se précipita vers les tables de baby-foot où Benny enseignait à des jeunes étudiants de ne jamais parier de l'argent sur quelque chose à quoi vous n'êtes pas bon.

À peine Balthazar était-il parti qu'il revenait déjà, accompagné de Benny qui fixait Dean.

- Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis moi que tu n'as pas embrassé Cas devant tous ces gens ? Supplia Benny.

- Bah, il m'a embrassé, répondit Dean, mais je ne-

- Ah ! Benny cria à Balthazar, je te dois que dalle ! Cas a embrassé Dean. Ça ne compte pas.

- Vous avez parié si oui ou non j'embrasserai Cas ? Demanda Dean, confus.

Benny expliqua :

- Non, il a parié que tu embrasserais Cas devant tout ce beau monde avant de partir aujourd'hui.

- Et tu as parié que je ne le ferais pas ? Demanda à nouveau Dean.

Cas attrapa la main de Dean. Bon de savoir qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Sam rit alors que Dean souriait malicieusement à Benny, et attrapa les lèvres de Cas pour un long baisé. Cas passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean, le faisant gémir contre ses lèvres.

- T'es qu'un fils de pute Dean, tu le sais ça ? Grogna Benny.

Dean rit.

- Vous aviez parié combien ?

Balthazar tendit joyeusement la main.

- Quinze billets*.

Alors que Benny sortait son porte-feuille, jetant un regard noir à Dean, celui-ci et Cas s'extirpèrent du boxe. Dean donna une tape dans le dos de Benny.

- On va rentrer, dit-il, à plus tard les gars.

Sam rit.

- Oh merci mon Dieu, j'étais sur le point de vomir.

Dean roula les yeux et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Cas. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre de plus agréable que de tenir la main de Cas.

Sur le chemin du retour, Dean demanda :

- Mais sérieusement, Cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?

Cas regarda Dean avec une expression confuse.

- Je croyais que tu avais quelques idées ?

- J'imagine qu'on trouvera quelque chose une fois arrivés, ria Dean.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Dean. Celui-ci alluma la lumière, et le silence agréable entre eux devint soudain inconfortable et gênant dans l'appartement vide. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, environ une semaine, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seul et avait un minimum d'intimité. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir lire les pensées de Cas. Il voulait savoir ce qui ne dérangerait pas Cas, jusqu'à quel point ils pouvaient aller loin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'attendait à faire ce soir ensemble.

- Tu as faim ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, essayant de briser le silence. Sa gorge était soudainement très sèche. Cas le regarda alors qu'il sortait de l'eau du frigo.

- Je vais bien. Tu as l'air nerveux, Dean, dit Cas en le suivant dans la cuisine, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Dean ne pouvait se retirer de la tête l'image de leur deux corps enlacés. Il but une gorgée d'eau, essayant de penser à des vieux hommes ridés, à des crapauds visqueux, ou n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher d'être trop excité. Mais alors la pensée de Cas nu, les jambes grandes ouvertes sur son lit, détruisait tout le progrès qu'il avait pu faire. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tout faire foirer, il n'avait surtout pas envie d'effrayer Cas. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une érection.

- Rien, répondit-il.

Cas se rapprocha d'un pas et posa ses mains sur la taille de Dean. Il dit doucement :

- Tu es un terrible menteur.

Le cœur de Dean s'accéléra au touché de Cas. Il commença à se demander jusqu'où il était prêt à aller lui-même.

- C'est juste qu'on a jamais été seul ensemble, dit-il, et je ne sais pas avoir quoi tu es à l'aise.

- Avec quoi es-tu à l'aise ? Demanda Cas.

Dean soupira.

- Je ne sais pas.

Cas posa une main sur le visage de Dean.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Je veux t'embrasser, dit-il.

Et il en avait vraiment envie. Il ne savait juste pas quoi faire ensuite.

- Alors embrasse moi, répondit Cas. Son regard était brûlant.

Dean ne pouvait pas résister et il n'avait aucune raison de même essayer. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Cas dans un profond baiser passionné. Cas pressa son corps contre celui de Dean. Celui-ci fit courir sa main dans les cheveux de Cas alors que leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble. Une douche chaleur commençait faiblement à grandir dans son ventre. Il ouvrit facilement la bouche de Cas avec sa langue et explora avidement les territoires inexplorés. Cas l'imita, gagnant un gémissement rauque de la part de Dean. Les mains de celui-ci descendirent contre les hanches de Cas et appuya leur bassin l'un contre l'autre.

Soudain, Cas commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur, et Dean faillit perdre tout contrôle. Il fit glisser ses mains contre le dos de la chemise de son petit-ami, et fut surprit de sentir autant de muscles solides. Dean rompit le baiser et pressa ses lèvres contre le cou de Cas, lui valant un hoquet de celui-ci.

Il fit passer la chemise de son petit ami par dessus sa tête et demanda :

- Chambre ?

- Dean, je ne- dit Cas alors que Dean plantait plus de baisers dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire.

- Pas de sexe, dit Dean, haletant faiblement, juste plus de ça mais allongé.

Cas rattrapa la bouche de Dean avec la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse retourner dans son cou. Il mouva sa langue dans la bouche de Dean et tira gentiment sur sa lèvre supérieur.

- Chambre, dit Cas le souffle coupé, oui.

Dean pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Cas et passa ses mains derrière les genoux de Cas pour le soulever et le porter jusqu'au lit. Il le déposa sur le matelas, jeta sa chemise sur le sol et regarda l'homme sur son lit un moment. Les cheveux de Cas étaient en bataille, son torse nu se soulevait et s'apaisait à chaque respiration, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et le désir dans ses yeux était presque palpable.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Cas.

Il sourit.

- Je te regarde juste.

Cas sourit aussi.

- Viens là.

Dean retira son propre t-shirt et s'allongea à côté de son petit-ami. Il roula pour se rapprocher et embrassa Cas' doucement, tendrement, comme s'il essayait de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui avec juste le touché de ses lèvres. Cas se pressa contre lui et leur baiser s'intensifia. Dean gémit contre les lèvres de Cas quand celui-ci fit courir ses doigts contre son torse nu. Ses mains montèrent jusqu'aux épaules de Dean, et il le poussa au dessus de lui. Dean avait ses jambes entre celles de Cas et se déplaça pour pouvoir lui embrasser le cou à nouveau. Le petit son de surprise et de plaisir qu'il fit quand les lèvres de Dean touchèrent sa peau était probablement le son préféré de Dean.

- Dean, haleta Cas.

Dean sourit et mordilla gentiment la gorge de Cas. Cela lui valut un gémissement gratuit. Le goût de la peau de Cas était intoxicant. Il porta ses mains sur les bras de Cas et les amena contre ses épaules et sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il attrapait les lèvres de Cas avec les siennes, il pressa son bassin contre son entrejambe et fit rouler ses hanches gentiment contre celles de son petit-ami. Les yeux de Cas s'ouvrirent grandement, ce qui fit sourire Dean assez pour briser leur baiser.

- Ça va ?

L'homme sous lui hocha vivement la tête.

- Recommence.

Dean obéit, et Cas suivit le mouvement avec lui en réponse. C'était définitivement étrange de sentir un autre pénis quand il faisait ça, mais cela faisait incroyablement du bien. Il se pencha et pressa quelques baisers contre la clavicule de Cas, poussant contre le bassin de Cas en même temps.

- Dean, dit Cas, touchant le dos de Dean pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne disait pas juste son nom.

- Ouais ? Demanda Dean.

- On dois arrêter, je ne peux pas...

Dean le coupa avec un baiser et roula sur le côté. Cas rougit vivement.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait ce genre de truc avant, et je ne pensais pas...

Dean vit à quel point Cas était dure à travers son pantalon.

- Tu peux enlever ton pantalon si c'est plus confortable, dit Dean rapidement.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien la tourmente d'avoir une érection alors qu'il portait un jean serré.

Cas ferma les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir bouger sans...

- A ce point ? Demanda Dean, choqué.

Bien sûr, Dean était dure aussi, mais il n'était pas prêt d'éjaculer.

Cas dit rapidement :

- Je suis tellement désolé. C'est très embarrassant. Mon endurance n'est pas ce que je pensais...

Dean se tourna pour faire face à Cas.

- Hey Cas, c'est bon, dit-il, je suis juste content de pouvoir te faire te sentir bien.

Cas sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, sans le feu de leurs précédents baisers. Dean posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Cas et l'entoura de ses bras. Cas caressa son dos doucement alors qu'ils se calmaient tout deux.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange parfois que je sois un mec ? Demanda Cas calmement.

Dean se redressa sur un coude et fixa Cas.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Cas détourna le regard et soupira.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas ton genre.

- Cas, dit Dean doucement, faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit-ami, tout ceci c'est nouveau pour moi, et bien sûr tu es le premier mec avec qui je sors, mais tu es parfait. Je ne changerai rien sur toi.

Le visage de Cas s'éclaira, et il serra fort Dean dans ses bras. Après un moment, il dit :

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour nous donner une chance. J'aime vraiment beaucoup sortir avec toi, répondit Cas.

Dean le resserra contre sa poitrine et l'embrassa sur le haut de sa tête.

Quelque chose tilta alors dans son esprit.

- Je suis la première personne avec qui tu sors ? Demanda-t-il.

Cas hocha lentement la tête contre la peau nu de Dean.

- Pendant un moment j'ai pensé sortir avec Balthazar, dit Cas doucement, mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Donc oui, tu es mon premier pour tout.

- Attends, Balthazar ? Tu vis pas chez lui ? Demanda Dean.

Cas soupira.

- C'est compliqué.

Ça n'allait pas du tout pour Dean ça. Cas vivait avec le seul autre mec avec qui il aurait pu sortir. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout.

-Donc tu vis avec un mec avec qui tu es presque sorti, dit-il.

Cas s'assit et se mit face à Dean.

- Es-tu jaloux ?

- Non, je... Ouais. Un peu.

- Bien, si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, je ne vis chez lui et Garth que quand je n'ai pas le choix, dit Cas en souriant.

Dean s'assit à son tour.

- Tu habites où normalement ?

Cas haussa les épaules.

- N'importe où. J'ai déjà dormis dans la bibliothèque, je reste avec Balth et Garth de temps en temps, je vais chez Benny quand Balth a une inspection, j'ai passé quelques nuits chez Gabriel quand Benny ramenait des filles, je suis déjà resté éveillé toute la nuit à marcher dans la ville quand je n'ai nul part où aller. Je vis n'importe où. Ça dépend des jours.

- Tu n'as pas de... tu es SDF ? Demanda Dean, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il se souvenait bouger d'abris en abris avec Sam, de rester éveillé toute la nuit dans une allée, monter la garde pour que son petit frère puisse dormir, mentir à l'école sur leur adresse et leurs parents.

Cas fixa Dean dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

- J'imagine, oui, dit-il, mais je n'y pense pas comme ça. Il y a tellement de gens qui vivent bien pire.

- Tu pourrais vivre ici, dit Dean soudainement.

Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'ils emménagent ensemble. Et Cas ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par sa situation même si c'était clair qu'il mentait au service de logement des étudiants.

- Quoi ? Demanda Cas.

Dean sourit et se passa la main dans ses cheveux comme si le geste ferait fuir toute la gêne du moment.

- Tu pourrais vivre ici, répéta Dean.

C'était bien trop tôt, mais son petit-ami n'avait pas d'endroit permanent où rester. Il savait à quel point ça pouvait craindre. Et il gelait dehors. Si Cas se trouvait coincé dehors dans le froid parce qu'il n'avait nul part ailleurs où aller...

- C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu, dit Cas le souffle coupé, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas être une charge pour vous.

Dean prit la main de Cas dans la sienne.

-Je sais que c'est fou et bien trop tôt, mais écoute moi bien. On sors ensemble. J'adore passer du temps avec toi, et tu aurais probablement commencé à passer quelques nuits à la maison de toute manière. Rien ne changerait vraiment, à part que tu pourrais juste rester ici.

Cas afficha un immense sourire et dit :

- Eh bien, si tu veux que je...

- Je veux que tu reste ici, dit Dean rapidement. Il embrassa la main de Cas. Celui-ci prit son visage et l'approcha du siens pour l'embrasser.

- Merci, dit Cas.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Alors que Dean goûtait les lèvres de son petit-ami, il commença à être vraiment excité. Ça pourrait être tous les jours. Il pourrait se réveiller tout le temps avec Cas et il pourrait s'endormir avec lui tous les soirs.

Dean était impatient d'informer sa famille sur leur nouveau colocataire.

* * *

><p>*15 billets de 1$, en anglais c'est dit 15 bucks.<p>

Peut-être que ça se voit que ma bêta est en panne d'internet ? Bah, j'ai essayé de relire quand même pour limiter les dégâts, mais je promet rien x.x

MAIS VOILÀ. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que j'arriverai à être là la semaine prochaine.

Luv :3


	21. The Purge

... BONNE ANNÉE JOYEUX NOEEEEEEEEEEL ~

Et un beau chapitre très long très en retard voilà voilà vous ne pensiez plus me revoir hein ? Ahah et bah siiiiii /PAN/

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après le départ précipité de Dean et Cas, Charlie se pencha par dessus la table et tapota gentiment la main de Sam.<p>

- On va voir _L'Embrasement_, dit-elle en se levant pour laisser passer Dorothy, je te ferais savoir si ça vaut le coup d'y aller ou non.

Sam hocha la tête, répondit par un rapide « amusez vous bien », et son regard retourna à ses mains. Gabriel le fixait toujours.

Dorothy toussa violemment dans son bras alors qu'elle mettait son écharpe. Charlie lui caressa le dos et appela Ellen.

- Je peux avoir de l'eau rapidement ?

Sam leur jeta un regard inquiet.

Dorothy était malade depuis près de trois semaines. Ce rhume lui collait aux basques, mais il ne pensait pas que cela soit sage de lui dire, ou elle pourrait lui botter les fesses pour lui prouver qu'elle allait bien. Jo et Balthazar étaient avec Benny et jouaient au babyfoot, Dean et Cas étaient ensemble faisant des choses que Sam ne voulait pas savoir, et Charlie et Dorothy venaient de prendre un verre d'eau et partaient pour le cinéma, laissant Sam et Gabe seul dans le boxe.

- Sam qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Gabriel, je t'ai à peine touché quand je me suis assis et tu as tressaillis comme si je t'avais baffé !

Avant que Sam ne puisse répondre, un garçon asiatique maigrichon se précipita dans leur box dans un tourbillon de notes de cours et d'un usage visible de caféine.

- Sam, j'ai besoin de toi. Le prochain semestre commence dans trois semaines, et je ne sais pas de quels livres j'ai besoin ni où sont les classes ni ce que va être le syllabus, et je dois savoir ces trucs ou je ne pourrai pas former une routine d'étude stable avant la seconde semaine de cours au plus tôt, dit-il rapidement.

Sam lui désigna les places libres autours de la table pour proposer au garçon éreinté de s'asseoir.

- Kevin, voici Gabriel, présenta Sam, Gabe, voici Kevin Tran. Il a eu son bac assez tôt, et je l'aidais à s'adapter pendant le dernier semestre. Mais maintenant que l'école est finie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut.

- S'il te plait Sam. Je ne peux pas prendre du retard maintenant. Je ne peux pas, balbutia Kevin.

Sam roula des yeux, appréciant le petit sourire amusé de Gabe, et dit :

- Kevin, tu ne peux pas prendre de retard, parce que les cours n'ont pas encore commencés.

Kevin fixa un point entre Sam et Gabriel, exaspéré.

Gabriel soupira.

- Gamin, tu veux quelques conseils ? Détends toi un peu.

Sam hocha la tête et ajouta :

- Retire ton sac et ton manteau, commande quelque chose à boire. Détends toi un peu avec nous. Tu t'es démené comme un forcené au dernier semestre, ne soit pas si pressé d'y retourner. Tu mérites une pause.

Kevin s'arrêta comme si c'était une idée incongrue, mais lentement il laissa glisser ses affaires sur les places vides à côté de lui. Sam se demanda si Gabe savait qu'il n'avait invité Kevin à rester uniquement pour éviter de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé chez Luci. En plus, Kevin était assez sympa. Et le gamin avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'amuser ? demanda Gabriel à Kevin.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- J'étudie surtout, mais je joue du violoncelle quand j'ai le temps.

- Tu aimes le violoncelle ?

- C'est plutôt une sorte de corvée, admit Kevin.

Gabe roula les yeux.

- À nouveau. Des trucs que tu fais pour t'amuser. Tu t'es déjà amusé, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aime jouer à Magic the Gathering, dit-il.

- Les cartes ou le jeu vidéo ? demanda Sam.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kevin Tran, celui-ci afficha un sourire franc, joyeux et presque détendu. Mais alors que les yeux de Kevin se tournaient vers le bar, le sourire laissa place à une expression d'idiot.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

Sam suivit son regard vers la rousse assise au bar, discutant avec Bobby.

- Je ne la connais pas, répondit-il.

Elle était très pâle, comme une vraie rousse, et avait un visage fin qui la rendait vraiment attirante, même à cette distance. Honnêtement, il était surprit de ne pas la connaître. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un que Dean aurait branché entre ses relations avec Cassie et Lisa.

- C'est Anna Milton, dit Gabriel.

- Tu la connais ? demandèrent Kevin et Sam à l'unisson.

Gabriel leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Je travaille avec elle, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, expliqua-t-il

Le regard de Kevin restait scotché sur Anna jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille s'asseoir seule. Gabriel lui dit rapidement :

- Hey, tu devrais aller lui parler.

Le teint de Kevin vira au blanc.

- Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes devrait probablement être un bon moyen de se relaxer pendant les vacances, dit Sam, et elle est seule. Vas-y.

- Tu crois que je devrais y aller ?

- Mec, je ne suis pas en train de te virer de notre table, mais est-ce que ça arrive souvent qu'une fille que tu apprécies soit proche et seule en même temps ? dit Sam.

Kevin protesta.

- Je n'aime pas-

Sam et Gabriel le coupèrent avec un regard « cesse-ta-merde » identique.

- D'accord, dit Kevin.

Il se leva, frotta ses mains sur son pantalon, et se dirigea vers Anna.

- C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais parlé à une fille de sa vie, remarqua Gabriel.

Sam ricana.

- Bah, il était en Placement Avancé*.

Les choses semblaient bien se passer avec Anna, et en quelques secondes Kevin était assit avec elle. Ils commencèrent à plonger dans une conversation animée assez vite. Peut-être qu'elle jouait à Magic the Gathering aussi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir, dit Gabe, ça te dit de sortir ?

Sam acquiesça. Il salua Kevin alors qu'ils sortaient.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam était torse-nu sur le canapé de Gabriel tandis que les yeux de celui-ci lui sortaient presque de la tête. Ayant vu les dégâts plus tôt dans le miroir, il savait à quoi il ressemblait, et ce n'était pas joli. Son torse entier de son sternum à sa taille était couvert de nuances variantes de noir et de bleu. Ses côtes allaient particulièrement mal avec des teintes de vert et de rouge mélangés dans les ecchymoses. Il n'aurait pas été surpris si Luci avait brisé une côté cette fois-ci. Apparemment, son petit copain s'était retenu les fois d'avant. Respirer lui faisait mal. Gabe tendit une main pour toucher l'épaule de Sam, mais s'arrêta quand il vit des meurtrissures là aussi.

- Sam..., souffla Gabriel.

Sam le regarda se lever brusquement et aller dans la salle-de-bain. Il essaya de s'allonger pendant l'absence de Gabriel, mais le mouvement était trop douloureux à accomplir sans gémir ou pleurer. Gabe revint avec un sac Walgreen** rempli de boîtes. C'était des patchs IcyHot***.

- J'ai stocké ça au cas où ce genre de chose arriverait à nouveau, dit-il. Apparemment on va pouvoir tous les utiliser d'un coup. Allonge-toi.

Sam soupira.

- Je ne peux pas.

Gabriel regarda tristement les blessures.

- Ouais, je m'en serais douté, dit-il calmement.

Il s'assit à côté de Sam, l'aida à se tourner pour poser son arme contre le futon, puis l'aida à précautionneusement à se renverser sur le dos. D'abord Sam se tendit, la douleur se propageant partout dans sa poitrine et son ventre.

Il gémit et Gabe dit rapidement :

- Relax. Je suis là.

Sam se détendit lentement et laissa Gabriel le placer sur le canapé dans le test de confiance le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Une fois que Sam se retrouva complètement allongé sur son dos, la douleur devint plus supportable. Gabriel glissa du canapé pour se retrouver à genoux sur le sol où il commença à ouvrir les boîtes de IcyHot.

Alors que Gabriel appliquait gentiment le premier patch, Sam sentit un courant de chaleur traverser tout son corps. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et ce n'était pas qu'à cause des blessures. Il devait vraiment oublier Gabriel. Vraiment. Il était bloqué avec Luci. Avoir ces sentiments n'aiderait pas. Pourtant, quand Sam sentit une larme tomber sur sa poitrine, son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement. Il se redressa et posa une main sur l'épaule Gabe.

- Ne bouge pas, lui dit son ami, la voix étranglée par les larmes, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses encore plus mal.

Gabriel reposa le bras de Sam contre son corps et continua à couvrir les ecchymoses de patchs.

- Gabe, dit Sam, inquiet.

Il ne voulait pas que Gabriel pleure, et surtout pas pour lui. Il voulait faire un câlin à son ami pour le réconforter, mais bouger ferait s'inquiéter Gabriel encore plus.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Gabriel, reprenant contenance comme s'il enfilait une armure émotionnelle.

Sam hésita. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui raconter. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait demandé ça.

- Oh non, dit Gabriel en lui faisant face, tu ne vas pas venir ici en ayant l'air de revenir d'une putain de guerre et ne pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis moi.

Il ravala sa fierté et dit :

- Luci se scarifiait. Je l'ai arrêté, mais il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il avait besoin de quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer. Alors je l'ai laissé faire. Apparemment il ne se retient pas quand tu lui demandes de le faire.

L'horreur s'infiltra sur les traits de Gabriel tandis qu'il absorbait les mots de Sam.

- Oh, Sam, dis moi que tu n'as pas fais ça, dit-il.

Sam sentit ses larmes monter et cligna rapidement des yeux pour les retenir. Gabriel devait arrêter de le regarder comme ça.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, la voix étranglée lui faisant encore plus honte.

Gabriel appliqua le dernier patch IcyHot.

Les patchs aidaient vraiment pour la douleur. Ça ne lui aurait pas fait mal de respirer si son cœur n'était pas brisé au point de lui faire physiquement mal. Il ne voulait pas faire mal à Gabriel comme ça. Il ne voulait pas blesser comme ça. Il voulait quitter Luci et aimer Gabe et arrêter de faire mal tout le temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait plus combattre les larmes. Il s'assit vite et enlaça Gabriel avec un petit gémissement de douleur.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il dans l'épaule de Gabriel, je suis tellement désolé.

Gabriel l'aida à se rallonger et essuya ses larmes. Il lissa ses cheveux en arrière et dit :

- C'est bon. C'est bon. Tu essayais d'aider. Je comprends ça. Tu es juste trop bon pour lui.

Sam essaya de croire à ça. Il savait qu'il avait eu de bonnes intentions, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était d'avoir demandé à être battu. Les motifs n'étaient pas important. Il avait demandé cette douleur.

Gabriel attrapa la main de Sam gentiment.

- Quitte le Sam, dit-il, pitié, quitte le.

- Quoi ? Gabe, après l'avoir trouvé en train de se scarifier, je ne peux pas le quitter, dit Sam très vite.

Gabriel se recula et désigna Sam.

- Tu peux voir à quel point tu es blessé là ? Juste casse avec lui. Ne laisse pas les choses s'empirer. Je t'en supplie.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta Sam.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne peux pas. J'allais casser avec lui quand je l'ai trouvé en sang sur le sol de la salle de bain. Si je le quittais, il pourrait mourir.

- Toi aussi tu pourrais mourir ! cria Gabriel.

L'armure de Gabriel tombait alors qu'il inspirait profondément et rencontrait le regard de Sam avec des yeux remplis de larmes de désespoir.

- Pitié, n'y retourne pas, supplia-t-il, pitié Sam. Ne retourne pas avec lui. Il va te tuer. Et je peux juste pas... reste ici. Reste ici avec moi. N'y retourne pas. Reste. S'il te plaît.

Sam aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il irait bien. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer de n'importe quelle manière que se soit. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Gabe savait de quoi Luci était capable. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait dire pour apaiser son ami serait un mensonge. Il ne pouvait juste pas mentir à Gabriel comme ça ; il l'aimait bien trop. Et c'est ce qui le décida. Il ne pouvait aimer Gabriel s'il restait avec Luci, et aimer Gabriel était si bon, ce n'était plus une option d'arrêter à ce point là.

- Ok, dit Sam.

Gabriel semblait surprit.

- Ok ? demanda-t-il.

Sam acquieça solennellement, et il avait l'impression de signer l'arrêt de mort de Luci en faisant ça.

- Ok, répéta-t-il, je vais le quitter.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Gabriel tandis qu'un sourire grandissait sur son visage.

- Oui, dit Sam.

Le sourire de son ami était contagieux, et Sam commença à se sentir plein d'espoir à nouveau après que ses dernière miettes d'espoirs aient été vicieusement coupées.

- On doit s'organiser, dit Sam rapidement, on doit trouver un moyen pour être sûr que Luci soit en sécurité sans que je sois avec lui. S'il se suicide à cause de ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Gabriel s'agenouilla plus près du visage de Sam.

- S'il se tue, ce n'est pas ta faute, ok ? Sa vie n'est pas entre tes mains. Mais si tu t'inquiètes vraiment, j'ai une amie qui ne vit pas loin qui pourrait garder un œil sur lui pour voir s'il va bien.

- Ça pourrait marcher, dit Sam, si ton amie est d'accord avec ça.

Gabriel ricana.

- Oh, elle est d'accord. Kali m'en doit une.

Sam s'assit lentement, conscient de ses blessures mais s'en souciant à peine. Ça allait vraiment arriver. Il était finalement capable de quitter cette horrible vie. Il aurait pu faire un salto arrière uniquement grâce à l'énergie donnée par son excitation. Cette incroyable semaine avec Gabriel pourrait devenir sa vie. C'était une vraie possibilité maintenant. Gabe l'aida à s'asseoir droit et à glisser sur le futon à côté de lui.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Gabe.

- Quoi ?

- Je viendrais avec toi quand tu casseras avec Lucifer.

- Gabe, pourquoi est-ce que...

Gabriel caressa les patchs de IcyHot, Sam aurait alors préféré que les doigts de Gabriel touchent sa peau.

- T'es vraiment salement amoché, Sam, dit-il, comme si j'allais te laisser y aller sans soutiens quand tu peux à peine t'asseoir tout seul.

Considérant l'état de son torse, Sam trouva ironique qu'il n'ait pas pensé au niveau de violence dont il pourrait être victime s'il énervait Luci en le laissant tomber. Cela ne serait sûrement pas bon. Sam ressentit soudainement une certaines dose de peur.

- Ça va devoir attendre, dit-il.

Gabe le regarda.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Si je casse avec lui, il va se déchaîner, dit Sam, j'ai besoin de quelques jours pour guérir un peu avant d'aller subir plus de coups.

Gabriel acquiesça.

- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. T'es plutôt une cible facile là.

Sam sourit narquoisement.

- Bon, dit Gabriel en se levant, il commence à se faire tard, et tu as cours demain matin...

- Non, dit Sam, le semestre est fini. Tu ne savais pas ?

Gabriel sourit.

- Je ne suis pas un étudiant, donc non, je ne savais pas.

- Mais je t'ai vu à la fac ?

- Ouais, je travaille à la bibliothèque.

- Oh.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, c'est juste... dit Sam, se rappelant que Gabe avait l'habitude de souvent l'appeler « gamin », tu as quel âge ?

- Ça a de l'importance ? demanda Gabriel.

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement, répondit Sam.

Le sourire de Gabriel se fana un peu.

- Oh mon Dieu, Sam, vraiment ? J'ai 24 ans, ok ? J'ai 24 ans, ma couleur préférée est le vert, j'habite à Chicago, je suis vierge, je suis bisexuel, je n'aime pas les légumes, j'ai mon diplôme de psychologie et je suis légèrement ambidextre. L'interrogation est finie maintenant ? dit-il sur la défense.

Le niveau de culot**** était si élevé, la réponse ne pouvait être que plus culottée encore.

Sam répondit légèrement :

- Bah, tu as oublié ta taille, ton poids et la taille de tes fringues, mais j'imagine que je peux deviner.

Gabriel plissa les yeux, son sourire s'agrandissant.

- Tu te crois tellement drôle.

- Oh, je sais que je le suis, dit Sam.

Six années de différences ce n'était pas si grand que ça, mais ce que Sam trouvait vraiment excitant était que Gabe était bi. Cela lui donnait tellement plus de chance que si son ami était hétéro, donc cela lui avait incroyablement remonté le moral.

- Bref, dit Gabriel, même si tu n'as pas cours demain, il est toujours assez tard. Je vais m'effondrer.

Sam se faufila vers Gabe pour s'allonger.

- Non, non, non, dit Gabriel, dans ta condition, tu prends le lit.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi ces derniers temps, alors je n'ai pas besoin de... attends, tu as un lit ?

Sam obtint un roulement des yeux de la part de Gabe.

- Tu es au courant qu'il y a une autre pièce entière, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gabe.

Sam haussa les épaules. Bien sûr, il y avait une autre pièce, mais il n'avait jamais été dedans.

S'il y avait un lit, pourquoi y avait-il une couette sur le futon ? Plus important encore était l'idée que toutes les fois où Gabriel s'était endormi avec lui sur le futon, il y avait une chambre à côté complètement inoccupée. Pourquoi sacrifierait-il son confort comme ça ?

Gabriel l'aida à se lever et le conduisit par la porte qui menait apparemment à cette chambre. Le lit était gigantesque et couvert d'une grande couverture duveteuse rouge. Il y avait au moins huit oreillers empilés contre la tête de lit. Sam s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'enfonça dans le doux matelas confortablement.

- Putain de merde, dit-il doucement.

- Ouaip, dit Gabriel.

Sam se rapprocha de la montagne d'oreillers. Il essaya de s'allonger, mais ses muscles endoloris protestèrent. Il se rassit. L'utilisation de ses abdos le faisait grimacer au mieux et crier au pire. Il serait incapable de dormir de toute façon ; il avait trop mal pour se mettre à l'aise malgré ce lit génial.

Gabriel retira son t-shirt et rampa sur le lit entre Sam et les oreillers. Il glissa ses jambes autours de Sam.

- Là, dit Gabriel, l'aidant doucement à s'allonger sur son torse nu.

Le cœur de Sam essaya d'exploser hors de sa cage thoracique. Ses poumons essayèrent de se rappeler ce qu'était exactement cette chose que l'air. Le torse de Gabe était tellement, tellement chaud et doux et confortable et il pouvait sentir le battement de cœur de son ami et oh mon Dieu, il pouvait sentir le pelvis de Gabriel dans son dos. Pendant un moment, plus rien ne faisait mal.

Lentement, Gabe entoura Sam de ses bras.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas dormir avec le machin IcyHot sur toi, dit-il.

Les mains de Gabriel retirèrent délicatement les patches et les laissèrent tomber sur le sol à côté du lit, laissant des sentiers de picotements chauds là où il touchait la peau sensible de Sam.

- Merci, dit Sam.

Gabriel fit habilement courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam, ce qui faisait incroyablement du bien, et dit :

- Essaye juste de dormir, ok ?

Sam acquiesça et ferma les yeux, mais la sensation de tant de peau nue de son ami contre la sienne, sans parler des mains caressant ses cheveux, rendait la tâche bien difficile. Bientôt, la main de Gabe tomba immobile sur le bras et l'épaule de Sam. Celui-ci sentit la respiration de Gabe ralentir petit à petit. Il ne l'avait jamais senti s'endormir avant, mais c'était incroyable.

Quand il fut sûr par le faible ronflement de Gabriel que son ami était définitivement endormi, Sam dit tout bas :

- Je t'aime, et je suis désolé. Tu mérites mieux que moi. Mais je t'aime. Juste besoin de le dire à voix haute.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse à part le ronflement continu.

Avant que Sam ne perde conscience, il entendit Gabe murmurer dans son sommeil « Sam ». Il s'endormit en se demandant de quoi rêvait Gabriel qui lui ferait dire son nom.

Au matin, Sam se réveilla seul dans le lit de Gabe, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Gabriel se précipita dans la pièce avec une serviette sur la tête et autours de sa taille.

- Bonjour Sunshine, salua-t-il en attrapant un boxer et un jean et en les prenant avec lui dans la salle de bain.

Sam n'avait aucune idée de comment Gabe avait réussi à se lever sans le réveiller.

Alors qu'il grimaçait en enfilant son t-shirt, Sam commença à se demander si ceci pouvait être considéré comme tromper Luci. Gabriel et lui était probablement plus intimes tous les deux que ce qui serait considéré comme la norme, mais ils ne s'étaient pas avoué d'affection mutuelle, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ni rien de physique, et le fait que seul Gabe sache pour Luci donnait à leur amitié un niveau supérieur de proximité. Sentimentalement, Sam n'aimait plus Luci depuis un long moment, mais il ne considérait pas cette pensé et ces sentiments comme de la tromperie. Non, il n'avait rien fait avec Gabriel pour se sentir coupable.

Tout était encore douloureux et faisait mal comme un chien, mais il se sentait quand même mieux. Il retrouva Gabriel dans la cuisine.

Son ami sourit et fit glisser trois pancakes dans son assiette avec quelques quartiers d'orange.

- Pour toi, dit-il.

- Merci, répondit Sam.

Gabe prit son propre petit déjeuner, donuts et bacon, et s'assit sur le futon. Sam le rejoint.

Après avoir finit une tranche de bacon, Gabriel demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

Sam savait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait embrasser Gabriel, casser avec Luci et avoir plus de ces délicieux quartiers d'orange, pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

- Je dois aller chez moi pour m'assurer que je n'ai rien appartenant à Luci. Quand je casserai avec lui, ça devra être propre. Il ne doit avoir aucune raison de me revoir, dit-il.

Gabriel acquiesça.

- Ça m'a l'air bien.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez Sam. Alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte, son téléphone vibra. Son cœur s'arrêta. C'était un sms de Luci.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Gabe.

- Un sms de Luci, répondit Sam.

- Et ?

- Il dit « J'ai besoin de toi », soupira Sam.

- N'y va pas, dit Gabriel, dis que tu es occupé.

Sam porta un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement. La chambre de Charlie était vide. Celle de Dean aussi.

- Ok, personne n'est à la maison, dit-il, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Est-ce que tu vas y aller ? demanda Gabriel.

Sam haussa le épaules.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais cela le dérangeait un peu que Gabe essaye de prendre les décisions pour lui.

- Sam, tu ne peux pas, soupira Gabriel, ou devrais-je toucher du doigt ton ventre pour te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Sam vérifiait les étagères et bibliothèque, cherchant n'importe quoi appartement à Luci.

- Qu'est devenu ta promesse de ne pas me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ? demanda Sam en souriant.

Il sortit son téléphone et hésita à mentir à Luci et supprimer son message en même temps. Il savait que Gabe essayait juste de l'aider. Il avait juste besoin de lui rappelait que c'était son choix.

Gabriel dit rapidement :

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ce que tu peux et ne peux pas faire, mais Sam, aller. Ce mec te bat physiquement, et je tiens trop à toi pour juste...

Il vit Sam sourire largement, son portable à la main.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Sam supprima le message de Luci et dit :

- La prochaine fois que je le vois, je casse avec lui.

- C'est compréhensible, il a l'air horrible, dit Cas.

Attendez, Cas ?!

- Cas qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, dit Sam brusquement.

- J'étais dans la salle de bain. Dean a dit que je pouvais rester ici, expliqua Cas.

Sam demanda :

- Qu'as-tu entendu ?

Cas fixa Sam avec un regard si fort et connaisseur qu'il se demanda si Cas regardait Dean comme ça. Si c'était le cas, comment est-ce que Dean faisait pour vivre avec ? Sam sentit l'envie de ramper loin du regard de Cas.

- Assez pour savoir que tu subis des violences de ton partenaire, dit Cas lourdement.

- Plus pour longtemps, dit Sam, mais tu ne peux pas le dire à Dean.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir à Dean, Sam.

- Tu n'as pas à lui mentir, juste ne lui en parle pas, dit Sam.

Cas dit rapidement :

- Cacher la vérité est la même chose que mentir, Sam.

- S'il te plaît Cas, supplia Sam, tu ne peux pas le dire à Dean. Il s'en voudrait et penserait que c'est de sa faute de ne pas m'avoir protégé ou ne pas avoir été un bon grand frère ou quelque chose d'autre. Et c'est de ma faute que je sois dans cette merci, et personne d'autre. Je ne peux pas laisser Dean s'en vouloir à lui-même pour mes problèmes. Je ne peux pas, Cas, je ne peux juste pas.

Gabe posa une main sur le bras de Sam, et celui-ci savait qu'il lui disait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais ça l'était. Il aurait pu partir. Il aurait pu partir depuis si longtemps. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était resté, et cela l'avait blessé. Si Dean apprenait la vérité, il reposerait la faute sur lui-même sans se soucier des décisions de Sam. Il se sentirait comme s'il avait échoué pour Sam. Personne d'autre n'était responsable des stupides choix de Sam, et sûrement pas Dean.

Cas parut comprendre ça. Il dit doucement :

- C'est d'accord.

* * *

><p>*Advanced Placement : C'est des sortes de cours pour les surdoués, niveau fac quand on est au lycée. Je sais pas si ça existe en France (ou dans d'autres pays francophones)<p>

**Walgreen : Entreprise pharmaceutique américaine.

*** patchs IcyHot : patch anti-douleur, je savais pas non plus si ça existait en pays francophone...

**** culot : sass dans la langue originale... mais c'est pas vraiment traduisible. Donc voilà.

(moi je dis, trop de petites nétoiles /PAN/ )

Oh et L'Embrasement c'est Hunger Games 2 évidemment :3

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE Je sais je sais, vous avez pleuré, j'ai pleuré, tout le monde pleure et hurle de rage. *câlin collectif*

A bientôt, j'espère, encore désolée de toute cette attente...


	22. Of Grave Importance

Bonsoir ! Bon, j'imagine que j'ai quelques explications à donner... vous savez, par rapport aux six mois d'absence ? 0:)

Bah j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. Juste mon année scolaire a été compliquée et m'a prit la tête donc je me sentais plus de traduire, malgré les encouragements et le soutient de Plume-now (u r so precious thank you very much for everything).

Puis maintenant que cet histoire de bac est ENFIN réglée (j'espère ?), et boosté par l'arrivée de nouveaux lecteurs (hello guyyyys I love you aaaalll), tout en espérant ne pas avoir perdu les anciens (oops), bah je reprend cette fic !

Voilà. J'espère reprendre un rythme de une chapitre par semaine... mais en même temps j'ai pas envie de me f*utre de votre gu*ule, donc on verra. Luv. *coeur*

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Dean leva les yeux d'où ses doigts étaient enlacés avec ceux de Cas sur la table quand Charlie entra tel un ouragan dans le Roadhouse et prit un siège au bar.<p>

– Donne moi autant de shot que ta réserve d'alcool te le permet, dit-elle à Jo.

Sentant l'agitation de Charlie, Jo ne posa pas de question et commença à remplir des verres. Cas retira sa main de celle de Dean.

– Tu devrais aller lui parler, dit-il en se levant.

– Je te vois plus tard ? demanda Dean.

Cas pressa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et répondit :

– Bien sûr.

Dean regarda son ami quitter le bar, le déshabillant des yeux sans aucune honte alors qu'il s'éloignait, avant de se diriger vers le bar pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Charlie.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de la rousse contrariée, elle rejeta un shot avant de dire :

– Ne commence même pas, Winchester. Je ne veux pas en parler, et tu ne m'y forceras pas.

Dean acquiesça et piqua son shot suivant alors qu'elle tentait de le prendre.

– C'est quoi ce bordel, Dean ? dit-elle sèchement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Charlie ? demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient rouges alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

– Je t'ai dit, répondit-elle en voulant récupérer son shot que Dean lui avait mis hors de porté, je ne veux pas en parler.

– D'accord, dit-il, que penses-tu de moi te rendant ton shot puis que nous ne sortions pas en parler dehors ?

Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

– Bien.

Charlie avala le liquide brûlant, jeta un peu d'argent sur le bar, et suivit Dean dehors dans la nuit froide de Chicago.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers leur appartement en silence. Dean glissa ses mains froides dans les poches de sa veste.

– D'accord, dit Charlie en brisant le silence, faisant presque sourire Dean d'avoir réussi à la faire craquer, tu sais que Dorothy est malade ? Bah, j'ai finalement réussi à la faire voir le médecin du campus.

Elle s'interrompit et Dean se tourna pour la regarder. Elle s'arrêta de marcher.

Prenant une grande inspiration qui n'empêcha pas sa voix de craquer, elle dit :

– Elle est malade. Elle est vraiment malade.

Alors que quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues, Dean la serra dans ses bras.

– Ça va aller, dit-il, l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Elle renifla et secoua la tête.

– Non, Dean.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Elle a le sida, pleura Charlie dans l'épaule de Dean.

Le cœur de Dean se brisa sous le choc. Il pensa à la petite amie de Charlie. Elle était intelligente, et portait bien sa tête sur ses épaules. Comment pouvait-elle avoir le sida ? Une idée lui donnant la nausée lui traversa l'esprit.

– Charlie, dit-il, tenant toujours dans ses bras son amie en larmes, tu n'es pas malade, hein ?

Elle leva des yeux bouffis vers lui.

– Nan, j'ai rien. J'ai fais des tests après qu'elle ait été déclarée positive, dit-elle, se battant pour retrouver ses esprits.

L'inquiétude quitta un peu le cœur de Dean. Au moins Charlie allait bien. Elle se frotta les yeux pour sécher les larmes. Bon, elle allait physiquement bien.

– Tu sais, dit-il en essayant de la calmer, le VIH ne veut pas dire qu'elle va en mourir.

Il remercia silencieusement Google pour les recherches qu'il avait effectué peu de temps après avoir embrassé Cas.

Charlie le regarda sceptiquement.

– De quoi tu parles ? C'est incurable.

Dean sourit. Cela devait être comme ça que Sam se sentait tout le temps, connaissant des choses avant les autres grâce à ses recherches.

– Il y a de meilleurs médicaments pour ça maintenant, dit-il, c'est plutôt gérable. Il faut juste prendre les bons médicaments et aller voir le médecin plus souvent.

– Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle, choquée.

Il sourit à la nouvelle lumière qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

– Je sais pas scientifiquement parlant, mais tu peux faire des recherches si tu veux, répondit-il.

Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

– Je dois lui parler. Dorothy voudra des infos de toutes manières. Tu penses que l'assurance scolaire couvrirait les médicaments pour elle ? Ils devraient, non ? balbutia-t-elle, réfléchissant déjà sur la logistique.

Il l'écouta parler rapidement durant tout le trajet de retour à l'appartement où, heureusement, Cas les avait doublé en vélo et l'attendait.

– Hey Cas, Dean dit doucement alors que Charlie courait dans leur chambre à elle et Dorothy.

– Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Cas.

Dean hocha la tête.

– Elle va mieux. Dorothy a découvert qu'elle était séropositive. Mais elles sont fortes toutes les deux. Elles s'en sortiront.

– Putain de merde, souffla Cas.

– Je sais, dit Dean.

– Comment le gères-tu ? demanda Cas calmement.

Dean s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Cas et dit :

– Je crois que je suis toujours sous le choc. Je crois que ça ne m'a pas encore atteint. Charlie n'est pas malade, la condition de Dorothy est gérable. Ce n'est pas comme si elle passait à l'échafaud. Mais c'est vraiment gros. Je ne pense pas avoir entièrement absorbé l'information.

Cas acquiesça pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

Dorothy sortit de sa chambre, marcha calmement vers Dean, et avec des yeux cernés de rouge, dit :

– Merci. Charlie m'a raconté ce que tu lui as dit et... ça aide beaucoup. Merci.

– Pas de problème, Dorothy. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien. Tu es de la famille, dit Dean.

Une partie du barrage céda alors. Elle enlaça fort Dean de là où il était sur le canapé, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Il essaya d'enregistrer comment elle se sentait. Il imaginait qu'il lui avait en quelques sortes rendu sa vie, mais il essayait toujours de comprendre comment est-ce que cette vie était en péril en premier lieu. Comment avait-elle même attrapé le VIH ? Si son rhume avait commencé en même temps que l'infection, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour l'attraper ?

Il lui rendit son étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retire et se redresse comme si cet exposition d'émotion n'était jamais arrivé.

– Merci, dit-elle à nouveau.

Elle appela Charlie :

– Prête ?

Charlie se dépêcha hors de leur chambre et attrapa sa veste.

– On va au cabinet du médecin du campus. On en aura pas pour longtemps, expliqua rapidement Dorothy en sortant.

Et Dean et Cas se retrouvèrent seul.

Cas était assit silencieusement sur sa moitié de coussin sur le canapé, fixant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

– Cas, dit Dean, ça va ?

Cas hocha silencieusement la tête et plaqua un sourire sur son visage.

– Ouais, je vais bien. Pourquoi ? dit-il un petit peu trop rapidement.

Son instinct disait à Dean que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne se sentait pas de chercher plus loin. C'était probablement l'emménagement si rapide et soudain qui le préoccupait ou quelque chose comme ça. Si Cas souhaitait lui en parler, il lui en parlerait.

– Pour rien, dit Dean, tu semblais un peu ailleurs.

Cas haussa ses épaules raides.

– Bah, je vais bien.

C'était définitivement bizarre. Dean se pencha en avant et embrassa Cas chastement. Cas ne rendit pas son baiser.

– Ok, Cas, dit Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cas regarda Dean et dit, pas convainquant du tout :

– Rien, je suis juste dans les nuages.

Qu'importe ce que ce soit, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire à Dean. Ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus.

– Tu peux tout me dire. Tu sais ça, continua Dean.

Cas hocha la tête.

– Je sais.

Il laissa reposer sa tête contre la poitrine de Dean et entoura son torse de ses bras.

– Je suis désolé d'agir bizarrement, dit-il, je vais bien, vraiment.

– Ok, répondit Dean en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit ami.

S'il s'agissait de quelque chose que Dean devait savoir, Cas lui en aurait parlé. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ça. Il essaya de calmer son inquiétude. Il avait besoin de distraction.

Dean fit lever la tête de Cas et pressa un baiser contre ses lèvres. Cas lui rendit son baiser sans hésitation et se redressa sur la poitrine de Dean pour être dans une meilleure position pour l'embrasser.

Peut-être que tout allait bien. Ou peut-être que le truc de Charlie et Dorothy avait frappé Cas plus vite qu'il ne frappait Dean. Peut-être en faisait-il trop. Lisa à l'époque se plaignait tout le temps de ce défaut qu'il avait d'en faire des tonnes à chaque fois. La pensée de Lisa lui comprima la poitrine pendant un instant, mais vraiment que pour un petit instant.

Il embrassa Cas plus fort et éloigna ses souvenirs. Les lèvres de Cas étaient bonnes et tout allait bien. Ses mains essayèrent de mémoriser la sensation des cheveux de Cas, sa poitrine, ses bras, son dos, ses fesses, tout ce qu'il était capable d'atteindre. Le goût de Cas s'attarda sur ses lèvres alors que son petit copain descendait lui embrasser le cou. Dean l'arrêta et retira son t-shirt, le balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cas l'imita puis embrassa la gorge de Dean. Il se mouva jusqu'à ses clavicule, épaules, poitrine, sternum, estomac en direction du pantalon de Dean. Celui-ci était déchiré entre lui laisser l'accès sous sa ceinture ou le relever et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il se releva pour rencontrer les lèvres de Cas.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ce qui se passait sous la ceinture. Et pourtant, quand Cas s'allongea sur lui et qu'il sentit leur érection se frotter l'une à l'autre à travers leurs jeans, il en ressentait désespérément le besoin. Mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Cas ne l'était probablement pas non plus.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignaient désespérément alors que les mains de Dean essayaient de choisir quelle partie du corps de Cas toucher en premier. Les mains de Cas trouvèrent leur place, glissant sur les épaules de Dean et sur ses bras, faisant la peau de Dean devenir chair de poule et frissons. Comment pouvait-il faire ça juste en le touchant ?

À nouveau, Dean sentit leur pelvis se toucher avec un doux plaisir. Merde. Il fit glisser sa main le long de la poitrine de Cas puis son estomac en direction de son pantalon.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il, brisant le baiser.

Cas acquiesça et captura les lèvres de Dean dans un nouveau baiser comme s'il en avait besoin pour vivre. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il glissait deux doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Cas.

La poignée de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement tourna.

Dean retira sa main, Cas glissa afin d'être allongé contre la poitrine de Dean, et il prétendirent tout les deux de ne pas être à bout de souffle quand Charlie et Dorothy entrèrent vite dans l'appartement.

Charlie accrocha son manteau en colère et se dirigea vers le canapé.

– J'en ai trop marre, dit-elle bouillonnante de rage.

Dorothy s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé près de la tête de Dean. Elle sourit sournoisement à leur état torses-nus.

– Vous venez juste de partir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passé ? demanda Dean en ignorant le sourire d'entendement de Dorothy.

– J'ai appelé et le docteur du campus n'a pas les médicaments dont elle a besoin, dit Charlie toujours en colère, et la clinique qu'ils m'ont fait contacter ne veulent pas entendre parler de notre stupide assurance scolaire.

– Peut-être que vous devriez essayer Planned Parenthood*, dit Cas, s'asseyant sur l'entre-jambe de Dean.

Oh le salaud.

Il se mouva même si lentement que Dean réalisa que Cas savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Quel connard.

Cas expliqua :

– On a vu en cours de l'Histoire de la Femme que Planned Parenthood a une carte rose qui donne accès à certaines aides médicales. Te t'en souviens Dean ?

Avant que Dean n'aie pu répondre, Cas se mouva encore légèrement, l'obligeant à retenir un gémissement. Si Cas voulait la guerre, il l'aurait.

– Non, dit Dean, poussant son pelvis vert le haut furtivement, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais ça vaut le coup de regarder.

Son mouvement mit un peu le rouge aux joues de Castiel.

Charlie acquiesça.

– Ouais, j'irai voir. Bonne idée. Vous savez où est l'ordi de Sam ?

Castiel prit sa voix la plus douce et grave et demanda à Dean :

– Penses-tu qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre ?

Dean lui jeta un regard noir. Il connaissait l'effet que sa voix avait sur lui. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et écarta Cas de lui sans cérémonie.

– Je vais le chercher, dit-il en ricanant à Cas.

Celui-ci plissa ses yeux à Dean mais souriait quand même, se fichant d'avoir été forcé de quitter sa place. Cela lui avait bien servit.

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Sam et attrapa son ordinateur portable sur son lit. Alors qu'il se retournait, il remarqua que quelques trucs des étagères de Sam avaient disparues. Il ne savait plus ce que c'était, mais il y avait des marques propres au milieu de la poussière où ces objets avaient été. Puis il réalisa qu'une des choses manquantes était un cadre de photo. C'était une photo qu'il avait prit de Sam et Luci quand ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble. Peut-être que Sam avait rompu avec Luci. Ca serait une fichu bonne nouvelle. Dieu qu'il haïssait ce connard.

Il ajusta sa prise sur l'ordinateur de Sam et sorti retrouver tout le monde.

Alors qu'il tendait l'ordi à Charlie, il demanda :

– Pourquoi as-tu besoin de celui de Sam ? Qu'est-il arrivé au tien ?

Charlie sourit.

– Il souffre de démence et oublie tout le temps qu'il peut se connecter à la wi-fi. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le réparer. Merci.

Dorothy et Charlie retournèrent dans leur chambre. Dean se tourna vers Cas.

– C'était quoi ce bordel ?

– Drôle, dit Cas avait un grand sourire.

– Drôle ? Vraiment ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles me taquiner devant Charlie et Dorothy ?

Cas rit.

– Yep. Drôle.

– Je vois, dit Dean en avançant d'un pas de prédateur vers le canapé.

– Dean, dit Cas prudemment, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dean sourit, poussa Cas hors du canapé et le balança par dessus son épaule. Honnêtement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire puisque Cas n'était pas beaucoup plus petit que lui, mais le petit cri de surprise qu'il avait fait sortir de Cas lui donna assez d'endurance pour porter son petit ami jusqu'à son lit.

Il glissa au dessus de Cas et mordilla légèrement ses lobes d'oreilles.

Cas lâcha un gasp bruyant et dit :

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça…

Dean sourit et poussa ses hanches contre celles de Cas, un gémissement sortant de force de la gorge de celui-ci. Il lui vola un long et profond baisé et fit glisser sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Castiel. Puis, rapidement, il glissa plus bas et reposa sa tête sur la poitrine son petit-ami.

– Dean ? demanda Cas, confus.

Dean frotta sa tête contre la poitrine de Cas et fit semblant de ronfler.

– Vraiment ? demanda Cas, tu m'excites et puis…

Il s'arrêta de parler en comprenant. Dean rit.

– C'est toujours drôle ?

Cas lui fit un sourire démoniaque et fit courir ses mains le long du haut des cuisses de Dean et de son entrejambe. Dean le fixa.

– Tu mets vraiment le « ass »** dans Cas', tu sais ? dit-il en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Cas les fit rouler pour se trouver au dessus. Il s'assit sur le pelvis de Dean à nouveau.

– As-tu une MST dont je devrais être au courant ? demanda-t-il.

Dean le fixa. Est-ce qu'il venait sérieusement de lui demander ça ?

– Non, répondit-il, je n'ai rien. J'ai fais les examens et la totale. Pourquoi ?

Son cœur battait fort. Cas ne pouvait pas sérieusement proposer du sexe si tôt ?

– J'étais curieux. Si nous faisons l'amour, ce que j'aimerai vraiment faire avec toi à un moment ou un autre, ce serait bien de savoir où je vais.

Dean acquiesça, et fut frappé par la réalisation soudaine que s'ils faisaient l'amour un de ces jours, il en perdrait sa « virginité ». Cela le terrifiait. Comment Cas voudrait-il le faire pour sa première fois ? Bien sûr, Dean n'avait jamais été avec un mec, mais Cas n'avait jamais été avec personne. Oh, Dieu, ils étaient tout les deux des mecs. Qui serait au dessus ? Oh mon Dieu.

Cas sourit et dit :

– Relax, je ne suis pas pressé pour passer à l'acte avec toi. On devrait probablement sortir ensemble un peu plus longtemps avant ça.

– Je suis totalement relaxé, dit Dean, secrètement soulagé au-delà du possible.

– Oui, tu n'étais pas du tout en train de paniquer, dit Cas sarcastiquement, Je pouvais presque entendre les battements de ton cœur d'ici.

Il se redressa à quatre pattes au dessus de Dean et ramena gentiment son genoux entre les jambes de Dean, faisant se diffuser une douce chaleur dans tout son corps.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Cas, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt.

Dean déglutit alors que Cas nichait ses genoux entre ses jambes, les lui faisant écarter pour lui laisser la place. Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était le même mouvement qu'il avait fait à Cas quelques nuits plus tôt quand il avait demandé à Cas d'emménager avec lui. Lentement, surveillant Dean pour n'importe quel signe d'inconfort, Cas défit le bouton du pantalon de Dean.

Charlie ouvrit la porte de leur chambre avec un grand « bang », tenant l'ordinateur portable dans une main.

– Je l'ai ! dit-elle joyeusement.

Dean soupira.

- Intimité, Charlie, tu connais ?

Elle vit la scène qui se jouait sur le lit de Dean et rit.

– Ah. Désolée. J'oublie que vous faites des trucs.

Elle entra quand même et s'assit sur le bord du matelas en mousse mémoire. Elle tint l'ordinateur ouvert sur le site de leur école. Dean et Cas s'assirent pour lui laisser de la place. Charlie était vraiment la sœur que Dean n'avait jamais voulu.

– Je suis allé voir pour la carte rose, qui est cool, mais je devrais arrêter notre assurance santé à Dorothy et moi-même pour pouvoir en bénéficier. Et ça couvre tous les genres de contraceptions, mais pas les médicaments dont elle a besoin, dit rapidement Charlie, mais j'ai aussi découvert que notre école pouvait écrire une référence pour qu'on puisse aller dans une clinique extra-scolaire qui aurait tout ce dont Dorothy a besoin.

Elle désigna la page internet pour leur montrer, mais l'écran affichait à nouveau le site de la fac.

– Qu'importe, dit Charlie, ça disait ça. Pour faire court, je serai au téléphone pendant un certain temps. Ne soyez pas trop bruyant jusqu'à ce que je vous dise que c'est bon.

Sur ce, elle ferma l'ordinateur de Sam et quitta la chambre.

Cas regarda Dean. Celui-ci avait un peu envie de faire un badge à Charlie disant « Cockblock officiel ». L'ambiance était clairement morte.

– Tu pense que la référence va marcher ? demanda Cas.

Dean le tira sur sa poitrine et soupira.

– J'espère. Sinon on les aidera à s'en sortir.

Quelque chose commença à le déranger. On était samedi.

– Hey Cas, dit Dean après une minute, t'aurais pas vu Sam aujourd'hui ?

Cas se tendit légèrement, mais il répondit :

– Je pense qu'il a dit que lui et Gabriel allaient se rendre chez Luci. Je suis presque sûr qu'il va rompre avec Luci.

– Cool, dit Dean.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Cas doucement.

Dean avait encore l'impression que Cas ne lui disait pas tout.

– Ce mec est un connard. Donc je suis content que Sam ouvre les yeux et le laisse tomber.

Cas acquiesça, mais ce sentiment d'inquiétude ne quitta pas l'estomac de Dean.

Depuis le salon, il entendit Charlie dire « Merde, je vais devoir vous rappeler. » elle s'interrompit. « Gabriel, c'est quoi ce… oh mon Dieu. »

Cas se rassit rapidement, immédiatement suivit de Dean.

– Dean ! appela Charlie.

Le ton alarmé de sa voix les avait fait sortir de leur chambre en moins d'une seconde. Charlie continua :

– On doit y aller. C'est Sam.

* * *

><p>*Planned Parenthood, fondée en 1916, est l'un des principaux regroupements de planification familiale aux États-Unis. Elle milite en faveur de l'éducation sexuelle, l'accès aux soins de santé et la santé reproductive. Elle joue aussi un rôle important dans le débat pro-choixpro-vie aux États-Unis. Le tiers de son financement provient du gouvernement américain.

** : Jeu de mot impossible en français donc j'ai laissé en anglais. :3

Voilàààà c'est plutôt un beau chapitre pour mon retour non ? 8D Comment ça vous voulez ma mort ? Naon. I love you. Luuuuuv. :'(


	23. There Will Be Blood

Bonjouur ! Et avant tout, FELICITATION A TOUS LES ADMIS POUR LE BAC *danse de la joie pour sa mention Assez Bien*

Mais n'oublions pas ceux en rattrapage, je pense à vous, et ceux qui ont échoué, ne perdez pas espoir, ne baissez pas les bras, ce n'est qu'un très mauvais moment à passer. Vous allez trouver une solution, j'en suis sûre. Courage.

Voilàààà ~

Sinon bah le prochain chapitre est en cours mais je suis pas sûre d'être là mercredi, donc je le posterai soit à l'avance soit quelques jours en retard. Désolée.

Oh et préparez vos mouchoirs et vos cordes vocales pour ce chapitre. Luv.

* * *

><p>Même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours, chaque pas qu'il faisait dans la rue ravivait la douleur dans l'abdomen et les côtes de Sam. Gabriel avait raison. Il devait se sortir de là. Alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble jusqu'à l'appartement de Luci, Sam était infiniment reconnaissant que Gabe soit là pour le soutenir si nécessaire. En revanche, il craignait par dessus tout que Luci s'en prenne à Gabe. Sam pouvait encaisser les coups sans problème. Mais Gabe se faire blesser était quelque chose que Sam ne serait pas capable de supporter.<p>

Quand ils atteignirent le bâtiment, Sam se tourna vers Gabe et lui dit :

– Ne viens pas en haut. Je reviendrai quand ce sera fait. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'énerve en te voyant.

Gabriel acquiesça.

– Si j'entends des cri, je monte.

Sam comprenait. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de cri. Si Gabe et Luci n'avaient pas à se tenir dans la même pièce, cela serait toujours préférable.

Alors que Luci ouvrait sa porte à Sam, ses espoirs furent anéantis.

– Alors, c'est qui ce mec avec qui t'étais ? l'accueillit Luci.

Sam entra, laissa tomber le sac avec les affaires de Luci sur le sol, et dit :

– C'est juste un ami.

Luci l'observa attentivement, Sam pouvait presque sentir son scepticisme.

– S'il n'est qu'un ami, fit remarquer Luci, tu aurais pu le faire monter.

– Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, expliqua Sam.

– Ah, dit Luci, c'est pour ça que tu ignores mes messages et puis me dit qu'on doit discuter. En effet maintenant je suis bien calme et détendu. Bien sûr.

Luci se dirigea vers le canapé.

– Je pense que l'on devrait se séparer, dit Sam rapidement.

Luci s'arrêta et se redressa face à Sam.

– Vraiment ?

Sam acquiesça. Luci déglutit et regarda la sol.

– Est-ce que cela à voir avec l'homme en bas ? demanda-t-il.

Sam hésita.

– Non, dit-il, non, cela n'a rien à voir avec lui. Je ne peux juste plus être avec toi.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Luci.

Sam vit les lèvres de Luci trembler et faillit le prendre dans ses bras. Faillit. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas son petit ami. Pour la première fois, Sam était celui qui faisait du mal. Et il détestait ça.

– Tu me fais du mal, répondit Sam, tout le temps. Et tu t'en fiches. Je peux plus supporter ça.

– Je peux changer, tenta Luca, vraiment.

– C'est trop tard pour ça, dit Sam tristement.

Le regard de Luci se fit soudainement plus dur, comme s'il retirait un masque.

– D'accord, dit-il sur un ton qui effraya vraiment Sam, apparemment cela fait quelques temps que ça ne marche plus entre nous. C'est sympa de ta part de m'avoir prévenu.

– Je suis désolé, dit Sam alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Tout s'était bien mieux passé qu'il ne pensait. Il pouvait sentir le poids sur ses épaules déjà s'en aller. Il était libre. Enfin.

Avant que Sam ne puisse atteindre la porte, Luci demanda :

– Alors, comment il s'appelle ?

– Qui ?

– Le mec qui t'attends.

Luci regardait la rue. Aucun doute qu'il était en train de regarder Gabe avec fascination. C'était comme s'il avait repéré un insecte sur le trottoir. Et cela mit Sam hors de lui. Personne n'avait le droit de regarder Gabe de cette manière.

– Il s'appelle Gabriel, répondit Sam d'un ton uniforme.

Luci se tourna et croisa le regard de Sam. Celui-ci se figea. Il connaissait cette rage dans le regard de Luci. Oh non.

– Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour Gabriel, dit Luci comme si c'était un ordre.

Sam se retint de détourner le regard. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à répondre. Il pouvait juste partir. Mais il n'avait pas trompé Luci, et il n'allait pas lui laisser croire le contraire.

– Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Gabriel.

Alors que le mensonge roulait hors de la bouche de Sam, il avait l'impression de trahir Gabe d'une certaine manière. Comme s'il avait trompé Gabe avec Luci depuis tout ce temps. Mais Gabe n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, donc rien de tout ça ne faisait aucun sens.

Luci traversa la salle et son poing frappa la mâchoire de Sam violemment.

– Menteur ! cria-t-il.

Sam tint son visage là où cela commençait déjà à gonfler. Luci le poussa contre le mur.

– Dis moi la vérité cette fois-ci, siffla-t-il, as-tu des sentiments pour ton ami Gabriel ?

Sam rentra violemment dans le mur, mais il repoussa Luci.

– Je te l'ai déjà dis, non.

A nouveau le mensonge creusait sa culpabilité dans son ventre.

Luci grimaça, se rapprochant.

– Oh, Sam, dit-il doucement, tu mens toujours.

Il releva son genoux entre les jambes de Sam et le mit à genoux devant lui, dans la douleur. Avec un coup sec, Sam se retrouvait sur le dos, se demandant si ses côtes avaient craquées cette fois-ci. Luci se tenait au dessus de lui.

– On recommence ?

Sam grogna à la botte de Luci contre son torse à nouveau.

En voulant arrêter tout ça, Sam souffla :

– Oui.

Il voyait encore flou à cause du coup entre ses jambes.

– Oui, articula-t-il, récupérant son souffle, j'ai des sentiments pour Gabriel.

Luci fit un pas en arrière et dit :

– Merci pour ton honnêteté, espèce de fils de pute.

Il écrasa violemment le bras gauche de Sam avec sa botte. Sam hurla de douleur en entendant un craquement écœurant. Il entendit faiblement des pas monter les escaliers à travers le bourdonnement assourdissant dans ses oreilles.

Non.

Luci ne pouvait pas faire du mal à Gabriel. Alors que celui-ci entrait tel un ouragan, Sam essaya de se relever et de se dresser entre eux. Il s'étouffa sur un cri d'agonie quand il réalisa qu'il ne se levait pas tout seul.

Luci ria.

– Alors on commence à s'amuser ?

Luci se rapprocha de Gabriel et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing au visage, mais Gabe lui attrapa le poing en plein vol. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et frappa Luci sur le côté de la tête. Celui-ci tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd, et Gabe s'agenouilla pour vérifier son pouls. Vite, il alla voir Sam.

– Hey, dit-il, touchant les côtés du visage de Sam, Sam tu es avec moi ?

Sam essaya de hocher la tête, mais sa tête semblait trop chancelante pour ce genre de mouvement.

– Merde, Sam, ton bras, dit Gabe, on doit t'amener à l'hôpital.

Sam essaya de regarder son bras, mais la vision de tant de blessures et gonflements lui fit tourner la tête.

Gabe murmura :

– Doucement, doucement. Essayons de t'asseoir, ok ?

Il aida Sam à s'asseoir, mais à la seconde où le bras de Sam cessa de toucher le sol il tenta en vain de retenir un pleur de douleur.

– Aller, dit Gabe, on doit descendre. Je suis désolé, mais ça va vraiment faire mal.

Une fois sur ses pieds, Sam réussit à positionner son bras de manière à ce que la douleur ne soit plus aveuglante. Ils descendirent, Gabe surveillant Sam très attentivement au cas où il s'évanouirait et tomberait.

– On devrait appeler une ambulance, dit Gabe.

– Non, répondit Sam, l'hôpital n'est qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici.

– Tu es fou. J'appelle une ambulance.

– Non, Gabe, dit Sam sévèrement.

Il ne voulait pas attirer des ennuis à Luci, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas rester près d'ici. Il voulait juste que tout ça se termine.

– D'accord, alors on va trouver un compromis.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'hôpital, chaque pas discordant et douloureux, tandis que Gabriel rangeait son téléphone portable. Ils étaient arrivés à mi-chemin quand Charlie se gara devant eux dans une voiture qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? demanda Charlie quand elle vit le bras de Sam.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ça. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent ce qu'il avait laissé faire. De toute façon c'était entièrement sa faute.

– J'ai cassé avec Luci, répondit-il, et il a claqué la porte. J'ai essayé de la retenir et elle a en quelques sortes écrasé mon bras. C'était un accident.

Gabe le regarda de là où il était, à côté de lui sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Sam l'ignora. Il s'en était sorti. Pas besoin de tout raconter à sa famille maintenant.

Charlie soupira.

– Putain, Sam. Bon, j'ai déjà appelé Dean. Il nous rejoint là-bas avec Jo, pour qu'elle puisse récupérer sa voiture.

Alors c'était la voiture de Jo. Charlie retourna sur la route. La voiture secoua Sam, et il ravala sa douleur sans émettre aucun son. Gabe lui toucha son bras valide.

– Sam, ne te retient pas. Ton bras est cassé. Si cela fait mal, ne te retient pas.

Sam savait ce que Gabe essayait de lui dire. C'était fini. S'il laissait s'exprimer sa douleur, celle-ci ne s'accentuerait pas. A la secousse suivante de la voiture, Sam glapit, et cela lui fit comme une libération mais si cela n'aurait pas du.

– On y est presque, dit Charlie, plus que deux feux.

Dorothy, Dean, Benny, Jo, Cas et Balthazar les attendaient déjà quand ils arrivèrent. Quand ils demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, Gabe et Sam répétèrent le mensonge que Sam avait dit à Charlie. C'était un accident. Il avait juste besoin de tout laisser derrière lui. C'était fini. Ses amis et sa famille avaient tous des questions, mais il n'était pas prêt pour vraiment répondre à part pour dire que c'était un accident. Sam n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Benny était là alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis, mais il ne posa pas de question. Une infirmière arriva et emmena Sam dans une salle avec un médecin.

– Voulez-vous qu'on vous endorme pour remettre votre os en place ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oh pitié, oui.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Sam aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu Luci dans le parking à travers la fenêtre de l'hôpital. Cette libération pleine d'espoir tourna à l'effroi alors que tout devenait noir.

* * *

><p>Un chapitre court et plein de haine et de feels, je sais. Veuillez vous en prendre à l'auteur, je suis innocente. PAN/

D'ailleurs pour les nouveaux et les anciens dont la mémoire ne dépasse pas 6 mois (uhuh), je rappelle que je traduis toutes vos reviews à l'auteur. Et elle vous trouve fantastique. Hehe :D

A bientôt !


	24. All Hell Breaks Loose

Heyyyyy

Désolée de mon retard d'une semaine, j'ai essayé de traduire à temps sans succès, puis adios internet ^^'

Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 24. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ils remettaient le bras de Sam en place. Enfin c'était ce que l'infirmière avait dit. Ils avaient fait une radio après avoir anesthésié Sam, pour laquelle ils factureraient Dean, bien sûr. Leur assurance couvrait presque tout, mais Sam devrait quand même lui rembourser trente dollars. Dean n'en voulait pas à Sam, cependant. Il avait un bras cassé. Ce genre de chose arrive.<p>

Puis il le vit. Luci ouvrit la porte de l'hôpital et marcha jusqu'à l'accueil à quelques pas de lui. Il eut un flash-back de Baby démolie jusqu'à ne plus être reconnaissable. Dean serra le poing. Charlie ne lui avait-elle pas dit que Sam l'avait plaqué ? Luci se fit indiquer la direction vers eux. Génial. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir affaire à cette salope* maintenant.

– Connard, souffla Dean.

Gabriel leva la tête, vit Luci, et devint aussi pâle qu'un mort. Cas lui posa la main sur le bras.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda Luci à Charlie.

Gabriel se leva et cria :

– Tu t'approches pas de lui !

Luci fit un pas vers lui, et Dean sentit qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Sam avait rompu, mais si ils se battaient, ils seraient tous viré de l'hôpital.

Il se leva et éloigna Gabriel des autres.

– Dean, tu ne comprend pas, tu ne peux pas laisser Luci le voir, dit Gabriel énergiquement quand Dean le relâcha enfin.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, dit Dean, Sam vient à peine de le quitter. Je n'ai pas le droit d'm'interposer.

Gabriel secoua la tête et dit :

– Sam va me tuer.

– Pourquoi ?

– Luci est violent, Dean. Il frappe Sam. Si tu le laisse voir Sam, il pourrait le tuer, avoua Gabriel.

C'était ridicule. Sam était assez intelligent pour ne pas se laisser faire par un petit-copain violent. Il lui aurait dit s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il lui aurait dit quelque chose.

– Écoute, Gabriel, je comprend que tu n'aimes pas Luci, mais je ne pense pas-

– Je peux le prouver si besoin, l'interrompit Gabriel, mais tu ne peux laisser Luci entrer dans cette pièce.

– Comment ça tu peux le prouver ? Sam me l'aurait dit si-

– Sam ne veut pas que tu sois au courant.

Cela attira l'attention de Dean.

– Quoi ?

– Il m'a dit de ne rien te raconter. Il pense que tu reporterais la faute sur toi. Il ne me pardonnera probablement jamais de te l'avoir dit, mais je ne laisserai pas ce monstre approcher Sam après ce qu'il a fait.

Dean le fixa. Qu'avait-il fait ?

C'était impossible. Sam fait bien 15 centimètres de plus que Luci. Même si Luci était violent, Sam était plus que capable de se défendre.

– Je ne peux toujours pas-

Gabriel soupira.

– Pour l'amour de Dieu, Dean. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il ne porte que des manches longues ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'il ne se douche pendant la nuit quand vous dormez tous ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'il a arrêté d'inviter Luci chez vous ?

Dean secoua la tête.

– C'est vrai, Dean, dit Cas.

Dean se tourna face à son petit copain.

– Quoi ? Cas? bégaya-t-il.

Cas le fixa d'un regard plein de remords.

– Je les ai entendu en parler. Luci était violent avec Sam. Il m'a supplié de ne rien dire. Je suis tellement désolé.

Dean regarda là où Luci parlait avec Charlie et Dorothy. Si cette connerie s'avérait vrai, il allait envoyer Luci à travers un mur.

– Montre moi, dit-il.

Gabriel s'avança vers la chambre d'hôpital de Sam et demanda à l'infirmière :

– On peut le voir ?

– Il n'est pas encore réveillé.

– Je sais, dit Gabriel, mais peut-on le voir quand même ?

Elle le regarda avec un regard confus mais répondit :

– C'est à sa famille de décider.

Dean acquiesça et entra suivit par Gabriel et Cas.

– Combien t'as coûté la radio ? demanda Gabriel alors qu'ils approchaient du frère endormi de Dean.

– 30 balles, répondit Dean.

– Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup d'en fait une autre, dit Gabriel.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Sam et le regarda pendant une minute.

– Dean, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes quelque chose, dit rapidement Gabriel, son regard ne quittant pas le visage de Sam, je suis amoureux de ton frère. C'est la _seule_ raison pour laquelle je te raconte tout ça. Quand il se rendra compte que je t'ai tout raconté, il ne voudra plus jamais me voir. Je ne veux pas qu'il- ne lui dit que que je t'ai montré ça, ne lui dit pas mes sentiments, et, pitié, ne le laisse pas retourner vers Luci.

L'estomac de Dean se noua. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé Sam se faire battre pendant 5 ans. Cela le pouvait pas être vrai.

Gabriel s'éclaircit la gorge et releva le t-shirt de Sam jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il y avait tellement de blessures, Dean n'arrivait même pas à les différencier. Il allait être malade.

Sammy.

C'est quoi ce bordel.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

– Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? demanda Dean, depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Comment je n'ai-, merde, Sammy.

Il ne voyait rien d'autres que les blessures. Sam avait probablement une ou deux côtes cassées en-dessous de tout ça. Il a du se faire frapper tellement de fois pour atteindre ce résultat. Dean pensa à son entorse à la cheville et voulut se frapper au visage.

Il regarda Gabriel :

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit alors que tu savais à quel point c'était grave ?

Gabriel regarda brièvement Sam, puis rencontra la regard de Dean.

– Il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire.

– Comment Sam s'est-il cassé le bras ? demanda Dean brusquement.

Plus de mensonges. Il ne supporteraient pas plus de mensonges. Sam aurait du lui dire ce qu'il se passait putain.

Gabriel soupira.

– Luci. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais Sam était à terre quand je suis arrivé.

Dean regarda le nouveau plâtre de Sam. Merde. Il se pinça le haut du nez et se tourna dos à son frère. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne savait pas ? Comment avait-il pu laisser son frère souffrir à ce point ? Il inspira profondément.

– Dean, commença Cas.

– Tu aurais du me le dire, le coupa violemment Dean.

– Il m'a supplié de ne rien te dire, dit Cas, il allait le quitter. Je t'en aurait parlé si-

– Non, Cas, le coupa à nouveau Dean, je ne veux rien entendre.

Cas l'arrêta :

– Dean, je suis désolé, j-

Dean le contourna :

– Cas, non.

Sam commença à se réveiller.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tout est orange ? demanda-t-il.

Dean se tourna pour le regarder. Comment avait-il laissé ça arriver ?

Gabriel regarda Sam tristement et dit :

– Je suis désolé. Je devais le faire. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Dean ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il passa derrière son petit-ami et sortit de la chambre.

A l'infirmière du bureau de réception il dit :

– S'il vous plaît, faites une autre radio de mon frère. Cette fois-ci de ses côtes. Je paierai si mon assurance ne le couvre pas. Et ne laissez pas ce type entrer dans la chambre de Sam.

L'infirmière leva la tête vers Luci, hocha la tête, et appela une autre infirmière pour la chambre de Sam.

Dean inspira profondément. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué ? Luci allait tellement mourir.

Avant que la colère ne s'installe, il ne ressentait rient d'autre que de la douleur. On lui avait menti pendant si longtemps. Il s'était tellement inquiété de blesser Cas qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que Cas puisse le blesser. Pourtant il lui avait caché des choses pendant des jours. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser passer. Cas aurait du être franc avec lui. Il serra le poing.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Cas lui avait menti, Gabriel lui avait menti, Sam lui avait menti le plus. Mais vraiment, c'était la faute de Luci. Il savait qui était le vrai ennemi.

Luci avait brisé son frère.

Luci avait brisé son frère et son Impala.

Respirer profondément ne marchait pas. Il devait au moins le faire pour Baby. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait de le faire.

Il avait besoin d'espace. Il avait besoin de temps. Il avait besoin de tuer Luci.

Il alla jusqu'à l'espace d'attente, attrapa Luci par le bras et l'entraîna sur le parking.

– Putain Dean c'quoi ton problème ? se plaignit Luci.

– Tu as blessé mon frère, grogna méchamment Dean.

Luci roula des yeux.

– C'est lui qui me le demandait.

Dean le donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Alors qu'il secouait son poing, il cria :

– Espèce de fils de pute.

Cela lui fit se sentir un peu mieux, mais ce putain de bâtard avait blessé les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus. S'il touchait un jour Cas, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Luci se tenait la mâchoire avec des mains tremblantes.

– C'était vraiment nécessaire ? demanda-t-il.

Dean frappa Luci dans le ventre, lui faisant perdre tout l'air de ses poumons.

– Je pourrai faire ça pendant longtemps encore.

Il attrapa la veste de Luci et le poussa violemment contre le mur de l'hôpital.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te ramener ici, espèce de sac de merde ? grogna Dean.

Luci sourit.

– C'est le seul moyen pour nous d'avoir ces charmantes conversations.

Dean se prépara à le frapper à nouveau quand Sam courut vers eux en hurlant:

– Dean, arrête ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, c'est dur.<p>

Oui, je sais, vous avez tous envie de baffer Sam.

Rappel : la traductrice est innocente, mais traduira vos reviews de haine envers l'auteur avec plaisir 8D

Merci d'ailleurs pour toutes vos reviews qui nous font extrêmement plaisir *coeur*

A bientôt !


	25. Goodbye Stranger

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Ca faisait longtemps 08)

Mais je me tais, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quand Sam se réveilla à l'hôpital, il fut un peu désorienté, mais pas assez pour oublier l'expression du visage de Dean marquée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il y avait tant de pitié, de douleur, de culpabilité, de colère et de trahison dans son expression. Sam ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il savait que ça se passerait comme ça. Il savait que Dean ne le prendrait pas bien. C'est pour ça qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il n'avait pas géré sa situation de la meilleure manière, mais c'était fini. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Dean soit au courant.<p>

Et pourtant il était là, sortant de la pièce comme si quelqu'un venait de lui arracher son âme.

Cas suivit Dean hors de la chambre comme un chiot abandonné. Il avait l'air si triste et coupable. Sam se sentit horriblement mal pour l'avoir forcé à mentir à Dean. Dean n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir, mais il n'avait jamais voulu faire du mal à son frère et à Cas en les protégeant de ce qui se passait avec lui. Quand Dean disparu, Sam se tourna vers Gabriel. Comment avait-il osé ?

– Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Comment as-tu pu-

– Je n'avais pas le choix, Sam, dit Gabe, ses yeux agrandis par la peur, Luci était dans la salle d'attente et je ne pouvais juste pas le laisse-

– Luci est ici ? demanda Sam.

Alors il n'avait pas halluciné. C'était réconfortant... en quelques sortes. Si Luci était à l'hôpital, Dean allait le tuer. Sam se leva rapidement, réveillant la douleur absolument partout. Il regarda son bras cassé. Son plâtre était plus lourd qu'il ne pensait.

– Sam, qu'est-ce que tu... ? demanda Gabe.

Sam inspira profondément pour calmer la douleur et se précipita hors de la chambre. Gabe sur ses pas. Il n'était pas sûr d'où était parti Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit sourd contre le mur de l'hôpital. Il courut dehors et vit Dean sur le point de donner un nouveau coup de poing.

Il cria.

– Dean, arrête ! Ne lui fait pas de mal !

Luci fit un large sourire à Sam avant que Dean ne le frappe fort dans la mâchoire. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Sam attrapa l'épaule de Dean avec son bras libre et essaya de l'écarter de Luci.

– Laisse-moi, Sam, ordonna Dean.

– Non, Dean, souffla Sam en s'appuyant contre son frère, stop.

Connaissant Luci, il avait probablement apprécié la raclée. Dean se tourna vers Sam en colère.

– Sam, il t'as blessé. Et il a mutilé ma Baby. Et c'est un parfait connard. Je devrais lui refaire le portrait juste par principe, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Dean se retourna vers Luci et visa le même endroit sur sa mâchoire que le précédent coup. Luci grogna et s'affala sur le mur de l'hôpital. Sam essaya de prendre le bras de Dean mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

– Dean, dit Sam en se mettant devant Luci, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Son frère le poussa sur le côté et se pencha vers Luci.

Cas arriva derrière Dean, enroulant ses bras autours de lui et le retint en arrière.

– Cas, pour l'amour de Dieu ! cria Dean.

Cas continua de le serrer fort. Quand Sam fut sûr que Cas le tenait bien, il se tourna vers son ex-petit copain.

– Casse-toi, dit-il calmement.

Luci sourit, la bouche pleine de sang.

– Pas sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi, Sam.

Sam prit un ton froid.

– Non, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi. Pars. Maintenant.

Luci embrassa Sam très fort. Sam le repoussa avec son bras libre et essuya le sang de sa bouche avec sa manche. Dean se dégagea de Cas et se rapprocha, mais beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant.

– Tu as entendu mon frère, dit-il.

Luci regarda Dean puis Sam, et finalement s'éloigna. Dean se tourna vers Sam et le prit dans ses bras avec précaution.

– Je suis désolé Sammy.

Sam ne savait pas s'il était désolé d'avoir frappé Luci ou de ne l'avoir pas frappé plus tôt, mais la culpabilité dans ses yeux lui disait qu'il était désolé pour ne pas l'avoir protégé.

– Dean..., commença Sam.

Dean le coupa avec un petit sourire.

– Aller. On doit vérifier tes côtes. J'ai déjà demandé une radio.

Sam hocha la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur. Cas marcha lentement derrière eux mais alla dans la salle d'attente au lieu de les suivre dans le couloir.

Alors qu'il retournait dans la chambre de Sam, celui-ci dit :

– Ne sois pas en colère contre Cas. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire, et je n'aurai jamais du.

Dean soupira.

– C'est entre moi et Cas. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça.

– Dean. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il essayait d'être un bon ami, tenta Sam.

Dean l'arrêta avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

– Cas m'a menti, Sam. Je sais que tu lui as demandé de le faire. Et merde tu aurais dû me dire ce qu'il se passait. Mais il a quand même choisit de faire ce que tu lui as demandé de faire au lieu d'être honnête avec moi. Juste... va faire vérifier tes côtes et inquiète toi pour toi, ok ?

Sam soupira et entra dans sa chambre où une infirmière l'attendait. Elle lui tendit une veste en plomb et demanda :

– Tout va bien ?

Il acquiesça.

– Plus de bagarre aujourd'hui. Promis.

Elle sourit, et lui demanda :

– Enfilez ça et roulez le haut vers le bas pour que l'on puisse bien voir votre cage thoracique.

Il avait bien une petite fracture sur une de ses côtes, mais elle n'était pas totalement brisée. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour lui était de lui donner des anti-douleurs, une variation de la vicodin dont ils avaient déjà fait une prescription pour son bras.

Jo, Benny et Balthazar retournèrent tous au _Roadhouse_ dans la voiture de Jo, laissant Sam, Dean, Gabe, Cas, Charlie et Dorothy marcher jusqu'à chez eux.

Sam avait très froid au bras puisqu'il ne pouvait porter qu'une manche de sa veste. Charlie et Dorothy étaient les seules à discuter.

– Cette infirmière était adorable, dit Charlie, comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

– Je crois qu'elle a dit s'appeler Tessa, répondit Dorothy.

– La prochaine fois qu'on va à l'hôpital, je lui demande son numéro, fit Charlie gaiement.

Dorothy secoua la tête.

Gabe demanda :

– Ça ne te dérange pas quand elle parle d'autres filles comme ça ?

Dorothy soupira et rit.

– Je savais ce qui m'attendait quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec elle.

Charlie fit un câlin à Dorothy et se tourna vers Gabe.

– Elle sait qu'elle est la seule bitch pour moi, rit-elle.

Gabe jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. Celui-ci détourna le regard, gêné. Il était toujours en colère que Gabe ait tout dit à Dean. En vérité, il était plus en colère contre lui-même. C'était sa faute. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Dean et Cas était sa faute. Son bras était sa faute. Pourquoi est-ce que Gabe avait-il eu besoin de tout raconter à Dean ? C'était tellement le merdier.

Charlie et Dorothy continuèrent à discuter mais Gabriel resta silencieux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Sam attrapa la main de Gabriel.

– Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda-t-il.

Gabe hocha la tête.

– On vous rejoint dans une minute, dit Sam à Dean.

Celui-ci hésita mais acquiesça et commença à monter les étages. Sam attendit que tout le monde soit entré.

– Je comprends pourquoi tu as tout raconté à Dean, dit-il, ça me fait vraiment chier, mais je comprends.

Gabe soupira.

– Sam, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il sache, mais-

– Ça n'a plus d'importance. Il sait. Je vais juste avoir besoin de temps pour gérer ça avec lui, dit Sam rapidement.

Gabriel acquiesça et dit :

– Ouais, j'avais compris. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Sam le stoppa et le prit dans ses bras, son plâtre le gênant beaucoup. Gabe lui rendit son étreinte et dit dans son épaule :

– Je suis fier de toi, Sam.

Celui-ci le libéra et se dirigea vers son immeuble.

– Merci.

Au moins l'un d'eux voyait quelque chose de bien dans tout ça. S'il était resté avec Luci, Dean et Cas ne se disputeraient pas. Mais ça faisait vraiment du bien d'être libre.

Il marcha vers la porte et lança :

– Je t'appelle plus tard.

Gabriel sourit et se dirigea vers son propre chez-lui.

Sam commençait à monter quand il entendit Dean dire :

– Tu aurais du me dire.

Il accéléra dans les escaliers.

– Dean, s'il te plaît, dit Cas, je ne pouvais pas te le dire, Je sais-

Dean ouvrit la porte et dit :

– Tu devrais aller ailleurs ce soir.

Sam mit ses mains sur les épaules de Cas et dit :

– Dean, aller. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

– Ferme-la, Sam, cracha Dean.

Cas regarda Sam, puis Dean.

– Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment de me faire du mal, tu ne ferais pas ça, dit-il.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas-, Sam essaya de dire à Cas.

Mais Dean le tira à l'intérieur et répéta à Cas :

– Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

* * *

><p>En vrai, ce chap aussi termine mal. Le truc cool, c'est que le suivant est déjà traduit, j'attends sa correction de ma bêta. Je sais pas, ces derniers temps j'ai été motivée pour traduire.<p>

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît encore malgré mes hiatus imposés.

A bientôt ^^


	26. You Can't Handle the Truth

Bonsoiiiir ~

En vrai ce chap est traduit depuis une bonne semaine, mais ma bêta (et moi-même) étions en période d'exam donc ça lui a prit du temps pour corriger. Le chap 27 est en cours de traduction.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Dean faisait les cent pas dans le couloir hors de la chambre de Sam. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait mis Cas à la porte. Il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis. Actuellement il n'était même plus certain s'ils étaient encore en couple. Cela faisait aussi une semaine que Sam et lui n'avaient rien échangés de plus que des interactions cordiales et distantes. Il devait parler de Luci à son frère, mais par où commencer ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé ce type te frapper ? Cela ne semblait pas être une approche qui permettrait de faire parler Sam facilement.<p>

– Si tu as quelque chose à dire, peut-être qu'entrer me le dire directement serait une bonne idée, fit Sam de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dean ouvrit la porte et entra lentement.

– Heya Sammy, salua Dean avec ce qu'il savait être un demi sourire.

Sam posa le livre qu'il lisait et demanda :

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– J'ai besoin de te parler à propos de Luci, dit Dean gravement.

Sam balança ses jambes sur le bord de son lit et dit face à Dean.

– D'accord, j'ai besoin de te parler à propos de Cas, contra-t-il.

Dean se tourna vers la porte et recommença à faire les cents pas comme dans le couloir.

– Aller, Sammy. Y'a rien à dire, essaya Dean.

– Alors j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur Luci non plus, répondit Sam en ré-ouvrant son livre.

Il allait vraiment se comporter comme un petit con avec ça, hein ?

Dean tira la chaise du bureau de Sam et s'assit dessus à l'envers, se mettant au même niveau que Sam.

– Bon, dit-il, on peut parler de Cas. Mais si tu n'aimes pas mes réponses, tu vas devoir faire avec.

Sam posa son livre et sourit d'un air têtu.

– Ok, je commence.

– Sammy, c'est pas comme ça que ça-

– Si, c'est comme ça. Pourquoi t'as viré Cas ?

Etait-il sérieux ?

– Sam, tu sais déjà pourquo-

– Dean. Répond à ma question.

Merde. Que voulait-il de lui ? Sam était là quand il avait demandé à Cas de partir. S'attendait-il à un changement de la réalité ou quoi ?

– Je lui ai dit de partir, parce qu'il n'était pas honnête avec moi. Je ne peux pas lui faire entièrement confiance, dit Dean.

– Dean, tu peux pas-

– Mon tour, l'interrompit Dean, que s'est-il passé avec Luci ?

– Gabe t'a tout raconté, répondit Sam rapidement et sèchement.

Dean lui jeta un regard. Lui était forcé de parler de Cas, et Sam allait essayer de se dérober ? Ah, non.

Sam dit calmement :

– Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le dire.

Dean hocha la tête. La voix de Sam lui disait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de douleur qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

– Ok. Depuis quand ça durait ? demanda-t-il.

Sam hésita. Dean ne voulait pas vraiment savoir depuis combien de temps. Si c'était depuis le tout début il y a cinq ans, il sentait qu'il allait être malade. Mais il voulait au moins une vraie réponse de son frère.

Sam répondit finalement :

– Un an et demi.

Hein.

– Merde, Sam, pourquoi t'es resté avec lui ? demanda Dean.

– Tu sors toujours avec Cas ? demanda Sam, ignorant la question.

Dean soupira.

– Je ne sais pas. J'aimerai bien, mais je n'ai pas entendu parlé de lui depuis qu'il est parti. Je ne sais pas où il est allé.

Sam hocha la tête.

– Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été comme ça avec Luci. C'est pour ça que je suis resté au début, dit Sam, répondant à la question de Dean.

– Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus que ça, fit celui-ci.

Sam s'interrompit, probablement en train de se demander s'il allait ignorer sa requête, et dit :

– Quand j'ai rencontré Luci au lycée, il était bon. Il était sympa, drôle, et même s'il était toujours « elle » et très mal à l'aise, il était adorable. Quand il a fait sa transition, il est juste devenu encore plus que ce qu'il était, et je l'aimais pour ça. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais vraiment aimé, mais il était génial. On a vécu de vraies belles choses.

Sam s'arrêta un moment, mais comme Dean ne disait rien, il continua.

– Luci était génial. Quand il a commencé à me battre, ce n'était pas très fort, et ça ressemblait un peu à une autre de ses phases masculines. Tu te souviens quand il a eu sa phase d'addiction aux films de John Wayne.

Dean sourit. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus hilarant que de voir ce con porter un chapeau de cow-boy au milieu de Chicago comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

– Et bien, dit Sam, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent et quand c'était plus violent, tu sais que j'encaisse facilement. Ca n'avait pas l'air sérieux. Quand ça l'est devenu, j'ai commencé à penser à partir. Mais on avait été ensemble pendant si longtemps. Il avait été si génial pendant si longtemps. Alors je suis resté, espérant que ça reviendrait à la normale comme c'était déjà arrivé par le passé. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais je suis stupide, alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il s'était accroché à Lisa pendant bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû le faire, tout ça dans l'espoir que leurs disputes cessent. C'était très différent de la situation de Sam, mais il comprenait.

– Tu n'es pas stupide, Sam, dit-il, je comprends.

Sam hocha la tête sans conviction, comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

– Bon, de toute manière, ça a commencé à devenir plus que sérieux. Je me suis dit que ça ne valait plus la peine d'attendre. J'allais le quitter, mais alors il a commencé à dire qu'il se tuerait s'il ne m'avait pas. Et je savais qu'il ne mentait pas, dit Sam, je l'ai vu se scarifier... Gabe le fait surveiller par un ami pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis senti assez à l'aise pour en finir.

Putain de merde.

– Sam, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Dean.

Mais celui-ci répondit :

– Est-ce que tu veux que Cas revienne et reste ici ?

– Sam, ce « Je demande quelque chose, tu demandes quelque chose » ne marche vraiment pas bien.

– Répond juste, Dean.

Bien.

Il y réfléchit. Il était beaucoup plus inquiet que en colère maintenant. Il avait essayé d'appeler Cas plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait jamais décroché. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas vu, ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils lui avait raconté.

– Oui, dit-il.

Il devrait le chercher, mais Dean était sûr de vouloir que Cas revienne. Il n'hésiterait à se battre pour lui.

– Sam, je demande à nouveau. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

– C'était juste une phase qu'il traversait, ce n'était pas important. Quand c'est devenu important, c'était mon problème dont tu ne devrait pas te soucier. Et ne pense pas un seul instant que je ne sais pas à quel point tu t'en veux pour tout ça, répondit Sam, faisant Dean baisser les yeux vers le sol.

Ouais, il s'en voulait. Son frère avait vécu l'enfer pendant un an et demi sans qu'il le sache. Il aurait pu aider. Il aurait pu se faire aider. Il aurait pu être là pour son petit frère quand il avait besoin de lui.

Sam continua :

– Et puis il y avait la honte. Merde, comment étais-je censé te dire que mon petit-copain me frappait ?

Sam cligna rapidement des yeux, ce qui donna à Dean l'impression distincte que Sam était plus près de craquer que le laisser supposer son allure calme. Dean fit attention à ses prochains mots.

– Comment as-tu été capable de le dire à Gabriel alors, ou à Cas ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Il voulait des réponses, mais surtout il ne voulait pas que Sam se referme.

– Cas nous a juste entendu en parler. C'était un accident. Il n'aurait jamais du savoir, dit Sam, et Gabriel n'était jamais censé me revoir. On s'est rencontré par hasard et je... n'étais pas en excellente forme. Il m'a écouté et m'a aidé à me calmer. Je me suis dit que le jugement d'un étranger ne serait pas important. Mais apparemment, c'était un ami de Cas, alors impossible de l'éviter. Puisque il était déjà au courant de ce qu'il se passait, j'ai pu lui parler de tout le reste. Et il s'est occupé de moi...

Sam s'interrompit, puis demanda :

– Es-tu amoureux de Cas ?

Dean secoua la tête.

– J'sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir déjà été amoureux, en fait. Pas sûr de le savoir si je l'étais.

– Je suis amoureux de Gabe, dit Sam rapidement, comme s'il voulait vraiment le faire sortir de sa poitrine, mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Pas encore, en tout cas.

Dean voulait lui dire les sentiments dont lui avait parlé Gabriel à l'hôpital, mais il était tellement largué maintenant, il y avait probablement une très bonne raison pour laquelle Gabriel lui avait dit de ne pas le raconter à Sam.

– Comment ça va entre vous deux d'ailleurs ? Gabriel a dit que tu allais beaucoup lui en vouloir, dit Dean à la place.

Sam hocha la tête.

– Ça va mieux que prévu. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis ce jour, et je lui en veux. Il n'avait aucun droit de te raconter mes problèmes personnels, même si j'aurai dû t'en parler. Si tu devais apprendre la merde qu'il se passait avec Luci, ça aurait dû venir de moi.

– Je ne pense pas que tu devrais en vouloir à Gabriel. Honnêtement, tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit.

C'est juste.

Après un petit silence, Sam dit :

– Je devrais probablement parler à Gabe.

Dean hocha la tête.

– Bonne idée.

– Appelle Cas, lui ordonna Sam.

Dean soupira.

– J'ai essayé. Il ne répond pas.

– Alors va le trouver. Je dois y aller.

Il se leva rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Dean le suivit. S'il devait partir à la recherche de Cas, autant commencer maintenant. Sam enfila sa veste et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

– Dean ! cria-t-il.

Dean couru jusqu'à la porte rapidement, l'adrénaline montant au ton alarmé de Sam.

– Que... Cas ! cria-t-il.

Cas était contre le mur opposé à leur porte, visiblement inconscient.

Dean se précipita en avant et prit le visage de Cas dans ses mains.

– Cas ?

Il tenta de gentiment le secouer pour le réveiller. Cas ouvrit un œil et dit :

– Dean.

Il bougea pour le prendre dans ses bras, grimaça, grogna et glissa en avant contre la poitrine de Dean. Celui-ci le tint et vit que Cas se pressait les mains sur le côté, le sang coulant entre ses doigts. Le cœur de Dean s'arrêta.

– Sam, appelle une ambulance, cria-t-il

Vite, Sam martela les numéros sur son portable tandis que Dean aidait Cas à s'asseoir sur le sol de l'entrée. Il retira son t-shirt, poussa la main ensanglantée de Cas et pressa la blessure avec.

– Ca va aller Cas, dit-il.

Cas était vraiment froid et était effrayamment pâle.

– Je suis là, dit Dean rapidement, ça va aller.

* * *

><p>BuahahaHAHAHAHAHAH<p>

En vrai ça serait drôle de vous remettre un hiatus de 6 mois là, non ? 08)


End file.
